Donde está el amor
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… no quiero besar más banderas, ni cavar más trincheras... quiero estar contigo. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidas una vez más, no me rindo! jajaja Bien, aquí con esta nueva historia. Será intensa como ya verán en el primer capi, un Edward soldado, una Bella reportera. Como escenario central Libia actual, ya saben... la guerra. Solo decirles que espero que les guste porque yo lo amo, soñé esta trama hace dos años, aquí esta hecho tinta... una cosa debo decirles y se que con esto me arriesgo a perder muchas lectoras, el lemmon vendrá pero muy luego, o sea, con el fic muy avanzado, así que si esperan eso de entrada, este fic no es para ustedes. Espero que al contrario, sepan valorar una trama muy rica como la que quiero darles con este fic. Besos y espero sus reviews. Por cierto la portada está en mi perfil y debajo de cada capi iré poniendo los links de la musica, solo sáquenle los espacios y disfrutenlas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… no quiero besar mas banderas, ni cavar mas trincheras... quiero estar contigo. Olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi vida en tus brazos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella:<strong>

_Mike, envíame las copias a mi correo, las necesito para hoy a la tarde, la cosa se está poniendo fea aquí y queremos salir hacia Tobruk lo antes posible, perderé conexión allí…_

_Lo sé Bella, solo dame unas horas, el departamento de edición está en eso…_

_Las necesito ahora Mike_ enfaticé deslizando mi mano por mi cabello, exasperada era lo mínimo que sentía en este momento _Ben está editando el reportaje y te lo enviaremos lo antes posible, Jake ha tomando unas cuantas tomas más y estaremos listos para partir_

_Ok, pediré que esté listo en una hora, preparen todo y salgan de allí a penas lleguen las copias_

_Bien, gracias._

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesa donde tenía mi laptop y mis cámaras fotográficas. Continué editando las que había tomado esa misma mañana, quería enviárselas a Mike de una vez junto con el reportaje de Ben. Nos quedaba pocas horas aquí y ya nos habían avisado tres veces desde el consulado que teníamos que abandonar el país lo antes posible, habíamos protestado obviamente, pero era para mejor. Estábamos en el ojo de la tormenta y ya había rumores que los rebeldes y los enviados de la OTAN estaban cerca de nuestra área y solo quedaba un puñado de medios de prensa en la ciudad, el resto ya se había ido. El hotel donde estábamos había quedado prácticamente vacío, teníamos nuestro transporte esperando afuera, una Band gris polarizada que nos llevaría a la ciudad cercana de Tobruk antes de que Tripoli terminara por estallar en llamas.

Habíamos llegado hacía dos semanas atrás, cuando el conflicto se intensificó, éramos tres corresponsales de la cadena de noticias de Fox, Ben el reportero frente a la cámara, Jacob el camarógrafo y yo la fotógrafa destinada a obtener imágenes para el periódico nacional de la cadena. Mike y su equipo nos ayudaban desde los Estados Unidos, aunque Mike era un total idiota, hacía medianamente bien su trabajo. Aún a la distancia él nos conseguía el hospedaje, los boletos cuando teníamos que viajar por aire y los puntos importantes del conflicto.

_¿Qué dijo el idiota de Mike?_ levanté la mirada cuando oí la voz distorsionada de Jake salir de la cocina, venía masticando groseramente con un sándwich en la mano, lo levantó mostrándome _¿quieres un poco? Es de cordero… es raro, pero está bueno_

_No gracias_ dije pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que había estado esa carne en el frízer, no teníamos muchas provisiones, de vez en cuando los soldados de la OTAN que habían venido para ofrecer ayuda humanitaria, nos proveían de comida, pero usualmente duraba poco, porque teníamos que racionar por varios días. El comercio en la ciudad se había detenido y teníamos que conformarnos con lo poco que podíamos obtener, el agua escaseaba y la que había se le daba a los residentes que estaban más faltos que nosotros.

En días tranquilos como esta mañana, en la que los ataques se detenían, Jake y yo salíamos a recorrer las calles de Tripoli y captábamos con nuestras cámaras el desastre que la ciudad estaba sufriendo.

Algunos eran desarraigados de sus casas y los militares habían armado refugios en zonas laterales a la ciudad, edificios vacíos y derrumbados por el bombardeo que habíamos sufrido días anteriores, gente pidiendo comida y buscando lo que pudieran encontrar de sus pertenencias entre los escombros. Niños de la mano de sus madres, llorando por la muerte de algún ser querido, habían sido pocas las bajas en la ciudad desde que comenzaron los ataques, la llegada de los militares de la OTAM los había detenido y habían menguado las muertes, además habían comenzado a evacuar a gente hacia refugios cercanos en otros países cercanos donde la guerra no hacía sus estragos, aun así, con la ciudad medio vacía estaba devastada y no solo visiblemente.

Trataba de que mis capturas no fueran tan crudas, por respeto a esas personas, pero la cadena me pedía que capturara la real condición en que se encontraba la ciudad y los aledaños. Por una lado le encontraba utilidad, si mostraba la crudeza y lo real las campañas humanitarias iban a ser más y mucho más rápidas con la ayuda. Libia sangraba y más allá de toda convicción… la gente sufría.

_Mike nos enviará los archivos en una hora si es que el departamento de edición alcanza a finalizarlo. ¿Tienes ya todo montado en la camioneta?..._

_Si, falta lo tuyo y nada más. Se está haciendo de noche por lo que tendríamos que estar preparados._

_Lo sé…_ murmuré editando mis fotografías y seleccionando cuales íbamos a enviar al centro de actividades de la cadena _Solo déjame hacer esto y ya estaré lista, Mike necesita las imágenes, si tal vez se las envió a tiempo él nos enviará lo nuestro con la misma rapidez… ya sabes cómo es de idiota_

_No hay nadie en el edificio, los últimos corresponsales, los italianos ya se fueron… hace una media hora_ murmuró mirando su reloj de mano.

_¿Dónde está Ben?_ pregunté preocupada. Era más que sabido que Ben era intrépido, por algo lo habían enviado aquí con nosotros, era corresponsal de guerra por experiencia. Él había estado en Bagdad, Irak y Afganistán en los últimos años y había sido tan osado como para meterse en el CIC1 cuando fue el atentado en el 2001.

_Se fue a buscar algunas provisiones para el camino_ Me lo imaginé en alguna huerta cercana intercambiando comida por dinero, eso era muy de Ben.

Estaba trabajando ya con la última fotografía, una niña en brazos de su madre esperando en la fila de desdichados que esperaban por un plato de comida que los enviados de la OTAN estaban repartiendo entre la gente, un mejunje marrón verdoso que para ellos era su única fuentes de nutrientes y comida por todo el día. Jake terminaba su privilegiado sándwich de cordero y Ben aún no llegaba, cuando de repente se fue la luz y una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar.

_Bella!_ gritó Jake desde algún lugar, era casi de noche y no podíamos ver más que el resplandor de lo que sucedía afuera. _Los rebeldes! Apúrate! Vámonos… buscaremos a Ben!_

En seguida salí de mi parálisis inicial y cerré mi laptop, las fotos tendrían que esperar.

Me apresuré a tomar mi laptop y mi cámara de fotos junto con mi bolso, no había tiempo para más.

_Bella!..._ miré a Jake y un manojo de llaves cayó entre mis brazos repletos, _sube a la Band, iré a buscar a Ben a la huerta, tal vez lo encuentre en el camino, mantente segura y ve hacia allá_ salió del edificio antes de que pudiera decir palabras.

_Mierda!..._ grité caminando entre la oscuridad hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella, un resplandor anaranjado iluminó todo el cuarto junto a un gran estruendo, el piso se movió y caí de rodillas sosteniendo mi capara y laptop en mi pecho, solo escuché los gritos de los que quedaban en las calles y la sirena que continuaba sonando… _Jake!_ grité horrorizada.

Nadie me respondió.

Traté de levantarme pero una nueva sacudida me devolvió al suelo… un nuevo resplandor, un estallido cercano y más gritos. Se oían aviones surcando el cielo, los F-35 Lightning habían comenzado a bombardear nuevamente Tripoli y esta vez no habíamos podido escapar a tiempo.

En cuclillas me arrastré hasta la esquina de la habitación con mis pertenencias aferradas a mi pecho, todo lo tenía allí, mi trabajo entero de toda mi carrera como fotógrafa profesional, no podía perderlo.

Entonces los estallidos se hicieron más intensos, todo era un caos… la sirena de la alarma, los gritos, el sonido de helicópteros, los aviones surcando el cielo, el sonido de las bombas al caer… ese silbido horrendo. Llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho y sostuve mis cosas así tapándome la cabeza con mis manos.

El ruido se entremezclaba con el sonido de mi llanto, en algún momento el miedo me había embargado y había comenzado a llorar desesperadamente. Todo se había perdido…

_Charlie_ dije entre dientes tratando de contener mi llanto _mamá, los amo tanto!_ tenía la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, escucharlo por encima de todo el caos que afuera estaba sucediendo.

Sentí entonces voces fuertes, gritos gruesos y firmes. Hombres…

_Sigan buscando! Tenemos que salir!_ gritó alguien. Quise gritar para que me oyeran… pero mi llanto me lo impidió. Solté mis brazos de mi cabeza y miré la entrada del departamento, no había nadie pero pude ver el humo… algo se estaba incendiando.

Oh cielos!

_Ayúdenme!_ grité tratando de levantarme, pero mis rodillas habían golpeado contra el suelo y sentía mucho dolor _por favor_ gemí entre sollozos.

_No hay civiles aquí Señor!_ gritó un hombre, estaba cerca… estaba tan cerca.

_Aquí!_ grité nuevamente arrastrándome hacia la puerta. Las explosivos seguían cayendo por toda la ciudad…

_Comandante!... espere…_ gritó nuevamente.

_Masen! Tenemos que salir de aquí…_

_Hay alguien…_

Entonces lo vi entrar. Era un militar todo camuflado, de su rostro solo veía un ojo, el otro estaba tapado por un dispositivo de visión infrarroja, llevaba un arma en las manos, una ametralladora y se comunicaba con los demás con un dispositivo colocado cerca de su hombro. Cuando me vio corrió hasta mí tomando su hombro e inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él.

_Hay un civil aquí arriba!... el área está despejada, no veo a nadie más!_

Cuando llegó a mi se acuclilló a mi lado y enseguida saqué mi credencial de corresponsal estadounidense de mi bolsillo trasero, cuando se lo mostré él asintió con la cabeza y corrió a un lado su lente de visión infrarroja.

Con los destellos de las luces de afuera vi el color de sus ojos… verdes, más luminosos y vivos que el resto de su uniforme, su rostro manchado con tinte negro difuminado, me miraba con expectación y preocupación.

_¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?_ preguntó escaneando mi cuerpo rápidamente. Negué con la cabeza. _¿Puedes caminar?_

_Creo…_ gemí pasando mis manos por mis rodillas adoloridas.

_Camino despejado!_ gritaron por su radio. _Sal de ahora Masen!_

_Copiado_ respondió él activando brevemente su pequeña radio. Luego volvió a mirarme fijamente, su intensa mirada enfatizando lo que iba a decir _escúchame bien, tenemos que salir de aquí. Si puedes caminar hazlo lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, uno de los morteros tocó un lado del edificio y el fuego lo está invadiendo ¿puedes hacerlo?_

Asentí nuevamente.

Entonces él me tomó de los codos y me ayudó a pararme, me aferré con fuerza a mi laptop y cámara de fotos.

_Déjalo!_ gritó él cuando un nuevo estruendo se escuchó en el edificio, _no correrás tan rápido llevando eso!_

_No_ negué con la cabeza _es todo mi trabajo_

_Mierda_ gimió. Se separó de mí y colgó su ametralladora en un hombro para luego, en un movimiento rápido y limpio, tomarme de las rodillas y la espalda y cargarme entre sus brazos como un bebé.

Entonces comenzó a correr…

Cuando salimos al corredor vi el fuego en las habitaciones del fondo, pero él corrió en sentido contrario hacia donde estaban las escaleras. Con una mano me colgué de su cuello y con la otra aferré mis pertenencias a mi pecho, escuché que gritaban desde abajo cuando un nuevo avión voló sobre nosotros.

Bajamos el primer tramo de la escalera pero cuando nos faltaban solo dos pisos para llegar al primer piso, un nuevo estruendo se escuchó y todo el edificio se estremeció.

Él gruñó maldiciendo y se agachó conmigo, cubriendo mi cuerpo cuando algunas vigas del techo cayeron cerca de nosotros. Afuera se sentían disparos… un caos tremendo, un verdadero infierno,

_Masen, hazlo cuando te demos la orden! Código rojo aquí!_ gritó alguien por su radio.

_Copiado!_

Nos quedamos allí, en la esquina del hueco de la escalera, el acuclillado conmigo en su regazo nuestra respiración era errática, la de él por el esfuerzo, la mía por mi estado de pánico y miedo absoluto.

Más disparos… ametralladoras acabando sus municiones. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de ellos y podía sentir que cualquiera de esas municiones podía entrar por la pared y destrozarnos.

_Vamos a salir de aquí…_ dijo en voz baja de manera calmante.

_Mis compañeros… estaban por aquí_

_Hay soldados por todos lados, los habrán encontrado_ respondió rápidamente mirando por la puerta del hueco de la escalera, aún se veía el resplandor anaranjado, señal de que había fuego allí afuera. _Tú estarás a salvo…_

_Tengo miedo, dios… tendríamos que habernos ido antes!_ murmuré casi para mí cerrando los ojos fuertemente y dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Hey!... estaba previsto que esto iba a suceder, pero no fueron los únicos obstinados_ dijo volteando a mirarme _¿cómo te llamas?_

_Bella… soy Bella._

Asintió con una sonrisa de lado breve y… hermosa, para luego mirar nuevamente hacia la puerta de la escalera, entonces fue cuando comenzamos a escuchar las astas de un helicóptero acercándose,

_Bien Bella… ¿sabes qué?_ dijo aforrándose más fuerte a mí _soy Edward y yo te sacaré de aquí_

La sinceridad y la determinación brillaban en sus ojos… y fue cuando supe que mi vida estaba en sus brazos.

...

* * *

><p>1- Centro Internacional de Comercio (CIC)<p>

*O* Me gustó investigar, no me gustó enterarme de muchas cosas que se desatan con una guerra, pero corazón fuerte y tripas y aquí está el producto final... espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capi es un POV Edward e irá desde este punto en adelante... no repetiremos nada. Los POV se intercalaran entre Bella y Eward, besotes! y Que suerte que al final este capi fue mas largo de lo que tenía pensado, quien dice que todos sean así, fue tanto mi entusiasmo que lo hice en media mañana. Reviews por favor! gracias.

N/A: La mayoria de los capis serán cortos, pero actualizaré por lo menos dos veces a la semana.


	2. En mi memoria

Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.

* * *

><p><strong>En mi memoria<strong>

* * *

><p>Temblabas en mis brazos, como una hoja al viento a punto de soltarse y salir volando. Te encontré allí acurrucada y muerta de miedo por el infierno que sucedía afuera, en un primer momento juro que pensé que eras un niño o una niña joven, pero no… estabas allí y eras una mujer… una hermosa mujer aterrorizada.<p>

_Bien Bella… ¿sabes qué?_ dije aferrándote más fuerte a mí _soy Edward y yo te sacaré de aquí_ la firmeza en mis palabras estaban destinadas a creérmelas a mí mismo, porque esa era la suficiente motivación que necesitaba, esa y la vida que tenía en mis brazos que tenía que guardar.

Me miraste con miedo, con terror y al mismo tiempo admiración… pero yo no buscaba eso, no buscaba que me admiraras. Yo participaba de esta guerra y había matado… mucho, no deseaba la admiración de nadie, menos la tuya, porque al menos te estaba salvando la vida.

Pero allí estaba… ese par de ojos de un marrón intenso, brillantes y llenos de temor. Lo único que atiné hacer fue intentar salvarte, no merecías estar allí… no era tu lugar. Cuando te ví me pareciste como un ángel en medio del mismísimo infierno… tenía que sacarte de allí.

Así que cuando oí el sonido del helicóptero acercándose a tierra recordé los chalecos antibalas que tenía en mi mochila, te alejé un poco de mi cuerpo y la saqué de mi espalda, tú me miraste curiosa pero teníamos que darnos prisa, no había tiempo para explicaciones.

_Déjame ponerte esto_ dije poniéndolo frente a ti para que alzaras tus brazos. Cuando lo hiciste no perdí el tiempo y lo coloqué en tu pecho asegurándolo a tus costados. Mierda! Estabas tan asustada… _así estarás a salvo… vamos_

Te tomé nuevamente entre mis brazos y te mantuve firme en mi pecho, tú tenías esa laptop y cámara fotográfica de las que no te querías desprender, pero igualmente pude cargarte. Te aferraste a mí con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y te oí gemir de miedo.

Nada iba a pasarte… yo iba a sacarte sana y salva de allí, era mi nueva misión.

_Preparado para salir!_ grité en mi radio antes de pararme contigo entre mis brazos, temblabas tanto… _no tengas miedo, estarás a salvo_ te prometí, y yo nunca falto a mis promesas.

Caminé hasta el marco de la puerta y espié rápidamente ocultándome en la pared de a lado, mis compañeros estaban afuera llevando a los civiles encontrados al helicóptero, el fuego cruzado había cesado, solo se oían unos cuantos disparos perdidos, pero eran igual de peligrosos, aún pasaban los Tomcat lanzando sus MOABS sobre la ciudad. Te aferré a mi pecho y vi a Mc Carty y Whitlock detrás de un camión militar, indicándome que fuera por ese lugar, el paso estaba cubierto.

Entonces corrí, tan fuerte como si de ellos dependiera mi vida, cubriendo tu cabeza con mi mano y aferrándote a mí. Tus manos estaban enganchadas en mi cuello, pero era una sensación reconfortante, era cierto… estaba guardando tu vida.

_Masen! Hay más sobrevivientes calle abajo, debemos ir, apúrate!_ gritó Mc Carty corriendo conmigo hacia el helicóptero, ya habían unas cuantas personas dentro, tenías que salir de allí.

_No!_ gritaste tú cuando puse tu cuerpo sobre la plataforma del helicóptero _mis compañeros!_ tus manos se aferraban fuertemente de mi cuello y las lágrimas saladas corrían por tu rostro.

_Debes irte! Ellos estarán guarecidos en algún lugar, los encontraremos!_ grité de vuelta tratando de que me oyeras por encima del ruido de las astas del helicóptero.

Llevé mis manos a las tuyas y las desenredé de alrededor de mi cuello, eras fuerte… rogué que también tuvieras fortaleza interna.

_¿Y tú?_ murmuraste con cara de pánico.

Oh dios…

Decir que quedé perplejo antes tu pregunta es decir poco, ¿por qué razón te preocupabas por mí? Si yo estaba en el lugar que debía estar… para vivir o morir… para salvar o matar… ¿por qué me mirabas con esos enormes ojos llenos de ansiedad?... Tenías que salir de allí.

_Asegúrala!_ grité al soldado que estaba dentro de la plataforma del helicóptero sosteniéndote de tus hombros. Tú jadeaste y negaste frenéticamente con la cabeza. Me alejé de allí sin dejar de mirarte… era desconcertante la preocupación que tus ojos reflejaban… ¿preocupación por mí? ¿por qué?

Vas a estar bien Bella… voy a estar bien…

Bella… ese nombre allí… era como una esperanza en medio de la desolación.

_Edward…_ dijiste con un suspiro resignado, levantando la cámara de fotos que tenías contra tu pecho. Vi el resplandor del fash y luego vi tu rostro otra vez cuando la bajaste… ¿una fotografía? ¿querías una fotografía de mí?... _Gracias…_ sonreíste con tristeza _tú me salvaste_ tus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos mirándome mientras el helicóptero levantaba vuelo. Lejos de mí… allí se iba mi trago de agua fresca… la ráfaga de aire puro en medio de una tormenta de desierto.

Allí te ibas.

Quedé mirando el helicóptero hasta que cambió de rumbo y tomó otra dirección hacia el sur, lejos de las bases enemigas. Reaccioné cuando una mano apretó mi hombro,

_Masen, el comandante nos quiere reunidos en la base sur, debemos apresurarnos_

Asentí dejando de mirar el pequeño punto blanco en el cielo alejándose cada vez más. Corrí junto a Mc Carty y Whitlock hacia el jep militar, que en cuanto nos subimos salió a toda velocidad por las calles de Tripoli, esquivando los escombros de los edificios que habían sufrido con los bombardeos de esta noche y los autos incendiados en las calles.

La guerra dejaba sus consecuencias…

Mc Carty, Whitlock y yo éramos parte de un escuadrón venido de los Estados Unidos que había llegado al país en condición de aliado de los rebeldes de Libia que tenían como objetivo primordial, despojar del mando del país al líder militar, el dictador Khadafy. La OTAN había firmado un acuerdo con los militares de Libia, la alianza solo contemplaba apoyar las misiones que estaban destinadas a buscar, rastrear, encontrar y capturar al líder militar. Toda la inteligencia militar que los países aliados enviaban a esas tierras solo estaba destinada en ese objetivo. Por supuesto… sin contemplar, como en ninguna guerra, los daños colaterales.

Eran cientos las víctimas civiles que día a día se registraban por llevar a cabo ese objetivo y era allí donde entraba en juego nuestra segunda misión, llevar ayuda humanitaria a las zonas en las que la guerra arrasaba y en las que no podíamos evitar el daño que los rebeldes dejaban a su paso.

Y había visto mucho… mucho…

Había visto más de lo que en toda mi vida iba a ser capaz de volver a ver. En mi retina tenía grabada imágenes que tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo pudieran borrarse, que mi cerebro pudiera reprimir y dejarme vivir mi vida en paz sin ellas atormentándome. Muerte a nuestro paso, ya sea de gente inocente o de subalternos que protegían a su líder, mujeres pidiendo ayuda para sus hijos, niños llorando de miedo y desesperanza, familias que quedaban sin hogar, el hambre…

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, desde que había llegado a Libia, un mes atrás, había optado por ser lo más fuerte no solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente y solo actuar mi papel de la mejor manera. Pero esta noche tú… Bella, me habías desarmado. ¿Qué hacía aquí, en un lugar como este, una criatura tan hermosa y frágil como tú? Era un infierno maldito para ti…

De repente sentí rabia e impotencia por haberte encontrado en las condiciones que lo hice, sino lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese acatado la orden de mi superior y salir de ese edificio ignorando tu grito de ayuda, en este momento yacerías entre los escombros o tal vez en manos de cualquier enemigo secuestrada. Y apreté mis puños y mis dientes al imaginarte en esa situación…

Suspiré resignado, por más que me enojase contigo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo ni sentir como me sentía, al parecer estaban es mis mismas condiciones, trabajando. Aunque implicara estar trabajando en el lugar más horrible del mundo.

El jep se detuvo cuando llegamos a las afueras de Tripoli a nuestra base militar, camuflada entre los pocos arboles de la zona y como una vieja casa de campo. El comandante en jefe Denali y el equipo de inteligencia, nos esperaba dentro con varios más de mí mismo escuadrón. Tenían un mapa grande de la zona desplegado sobre la mesa y unas cuantas laptops abiertas tratando seguramente de seguir el rastro vía satélite y por tierra.

_Tenemos firmes sospechas de que ha salido de Tripoli, seguramente hacia las ciudades cercanas, tenemos Tubruk…_ señaló el mapa _y Sirte… si tomaron esa dirección, lo han hecho por aire o via terrestre desviándose de la ciudad de Misrata, que está tomada por los rebeldes… nos dirigiremos así allí cuanto antes, los objetivos, Sirte y Tubruk_ dijo con firmeza mientras sentía helicópteros acercándose _alguno de ustedes irán por tierra junto con el subcomandante Alistair y los demás seguiremos el rastro desde el aire. ¿Quedó claro?_

_Si Señor!_ dijimos todos a la vez.

El despliegue fue rápido y conciso, todos nos movíamos con destreza y pensando solo en el objetivo delante de nuestros ojos. En cuanto me di cuenta estaba subido nuevamente en el jep con Mc Carty al volante, Alistir a su lado hablando con nuestros compañeros por radio, que viajaban a nuestro lado en camiones militares.

Whitlock estaba a mi lado contemplando el amanecer que se desplegaba ante nuestros ojos, un nuevo día más en esta árida y desolada tierra. El cielo estaba limpio y sin nubes y algunas estrellas aún brillaban en el cielo.

Quería creer que te habían llevado a un lugar lejos de aquí, más hermoso y sin tanta desolación. ¿Dónde sería ese lugar? Solo esperaba que fuera lejos de Libia, todo el país estaba en alerta militar. ¿Qué estarías haciendo?.

_¿Qué piensas?_ preguntó Whitlock a mi lado. Lamí mis labios resecos, no había tomado ni una gota de agua desde antes del ataque a la ciudad. Sentí un codazo en mi brazo y cuando miré a mi lado Whitlock tenía una cantimplora que tomé con cierta desesperación y tomé de ella. El agua no era fresca y estaba caliente pero era agua, serviría por unas horas. Me limpié con la manga de mi uniforme sucio y llenos de tierra y se la devolví mirándolo con agradecimiento,

_Solo me pregunto… ¿hacía donde se habrán dirigido los helicópteros de rescate?_

Whitlock tomó un poco de la cantimplora y alzó los hombros.

_Seguramente del otro lado de la frontera, en algún país limítrofe… un centro de evacuación o una base de refugiados, como hacen con todos los civiles._

_La última civil era una corresponsal americana, la que saqué del edificio…_ dije mirando al frente y recordando tus intensos ojos marrones.

_Mmm… bien, seguramente volverá a Estados Unidos_ dijo con indiferencia.

Era siempre lo mismo, desde que habíamos llegado, rescatar y olvidarnos de que lo habíamos hecho, no había rostros, no había nombres… solo civiles y nada más.

_Si… seguramente_ mascullé pensando en que esta vez mi memoria de corto plazo había decidido no olvidar y retener en la memoria, una hermosa americana de ojos marrones llamada Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews! Claudia besos nena, gracias u.u- En especial a "Lisa" gracias cariño! Todas esas "lindas" palabras que dijiste me hacen subir mucho el ánimo y la autoestima, por saber que estas pendiente de mí y mis fics... gracias! jaja... Y a mi Laymi, te amo, aprendí a ser menos frágil por tí amor. Besootes a todas!<strong>


	3. Mi refugio en ti

****Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… no quiero besar mas banderas, ni cavar mas trincheras... quiero ir a tu lado. Olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta****

* * *

><p><strong>Mi refugio en ti.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>POV Bella<em>

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla de manera desesperada y no sabía tampoco por qué. Yo había sido fuerte y valiente todo el tiempo que había estado en Libia, me había preparado para resistir y hacer mi trabajo lo más profesionalmente posible. Pero algo… o alguien, había desbaratado todo intento que había manejado bien hasta ahora.

Solté mi cámara por un momento, la había llevado aferrada a mis manos como si fuera un tesoro, limpié mis mejillas con mis dedos entumecidos y resoplé cansada. Me sentía agotada física y mentalmente, tenía sueño, hambre, sed y miedo desde la primera vez que pisé Libia. Mis compañeros estaban perdidos y no sabía absolutamente nada de hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Ni se me había ocurrido preguntar, porque mi mente se había quedado en tierra con quien había tenido mi vida en sus manos.

Edward…

Edward Masen, el soldado americano que me había salvado la vida.

Sequé mis lágrimas que una vez más asomaban por las esquinas de mis ojos y alcé entre mis manos la cámara de foto, mi Nikon d7000. La encendí cerciorándome que le quedaba batería como para unos treinta minutos más y miré las últimas fotos sacadas… la última.

Él parecía tan… desolado, parecía verme con una mirada llena de incredulidad y sorpresa, mezclada con resignación. Sus ojos verdes iluminados por el fuego con el que se consumían los edificios alrededor, su rostro manchado y sus manos caídas a su costado. Un nudo de angustia había obstruido mi garganta cuando lo vi allí mientras el helicóptero tomaba vuelo, él se quedaba… ellos se quedaban en ese infierno y era injusto, aunque ese era su trabajo, su obligación. Arriesgando su vida cada segundo que estaban allí y que entraban en edificios en llamas tratando de salvar vidas, exponiéndose a disparos de armas enemigas, tratando de resistir. Nunca, desde que había pisado Libia, lo había visto desde esa punto de vista siempre lo hice como un tercero, como si fuese una maldita película que pasaba frente a mis ojos… esa noche lo había vivido y podía llegar a comprender difusamente, la manera en que ponían en juego sus vidas.

_Señorita_ alcé la cabeza de mi cámara cuando oí esa voz, un soldado estaba parado frente a mí ofreciéndome un vaso de polietileno con algo, _es agua… llegaremos pronto a tierra_

Asentí y tomé el vaso con una mano temblorosa, tomé el líquido caliente mirando a las demás personas que me rodeaban, todas aseguradas en los laterales del helicóptero con arneses de seguridad, incluso yo que seguía aferrándome a mis pertenencias dificultosamente, porque aún tenía puesto el chaleco antibalas que él me había colocado.

Una mujer vestida enteramente de negro, con su velo cubriendo su cabeza y la mayor parte de su rostro me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, un par de ojos increíblemente celestes. En sus brazos sostenía un niño pequeño, que parecía dormido. Imaginé que ella había sido encontrada en alguno de los edificios o que había sufrido algún tipo de perdida, por sus lágrimas… por su tan evidente dolor.

Al menos una decena más de personas como ella, civiles… esperaban como yo llegar a algún lugar, donde fuese que nos llevaban. Miré al soldado que estaba parado llenando de agua otros vasos, de dispensers militares.

_¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué sucederá con mis compañeros?... necesito comunicarme con Washington,_ reclamé.

_Señorita, llegaremos pronto a la ciudad de Gabes en Túnez muy pronto, allí podrá comunicarse_ dijo mirándome fugazmente para seguir repartiendo el agua.

_Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos allí? ¿no volveremos a Trípoli?_ el pánico estaba comenzando a burbujear en mi estómago. ¿Y si no volvíamos? ¿Y si les había sucedido algo a Jake y a Ben?

_No pueden volver, Tripoli es una ciudad inestable en este momento señora_

Oh cielos…

Yo estaría sola en un lugar completamente desconocido hasta poder retornar a los Estados Unidos, había perdido mi documentación que había quedado dentro de la ban además de todos mis objetos personales a excepción de mi laptop y cámara de fotos. Me sentía vulnerable, totalmente expuesta e insignificante… sin mi visa, mi documentación personal y mi pasaporte no era nadie en Túnez, solo otra víctima de la guerra más.

Pero tenía mi identificación! Debía servir de algo… oh cielos, al menos para recurrir a la embajada americana en Túnez y aseverar mi identidad. Tal vez iba a poder volver a casa después de todo.

Sentí un leve rechazo en el estómago con esa idea, algo me decía que tenía que quedarme, no podía irme, no todavía.

_¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?_ le pregunté al cabo primero Scott, según el nombre en su chaqueta camuflada.

Él miró su reloj, _En quince minutos aproximadamente_

Asentí temblorosa y volví a recostar mi espalda en la pared cerrando los ojos. Quince minutos…. En ese tiempo iba a poder acceder a un teléfono y llamar a Mike para que haga los arreglos necesarios, podía llamar al consulado y hasta a mis padres.

Oh cielos, mis padres!... Ellos estarían pendientes de las noticias, sabrían ya que habían atacado Tripoli y vaya a saber qué cantidad de cosas más ibas a ver en la televisión y en la red, tenía que llamarlos y asegurarles que, al menos yo, estaba bien.

Al menos yo…

Me sentía mal sentirme feliz por la posibilidad de volver a casa cuando cientos de otros americanos no podían hacerlo. Edward… oh Edward… ¿De dónde sería? ¿Tendría familia preocupada y esperando por él también? ¿Cómo estaría?

Oh dios, por favor que esté bien…

Llevé mis manos a la medalla que tenía colgada del cuello, de la cual pendía una pequeña cruz de plata, la que mi padre me regaló antes de venir a Libia y la apreté con fuerza… Que Edward estuviera bien por Dios… que todos lo estuvieran…

Suspiré una, dos veces y dejé caer mi frente sobre mis rodillas que estaban cerca de mi pecho, lo único que podía ver en mi mente era ese hombre desolado y totalmente expuesto a cientos de kilómetros de mí, el que me sostuvo en sus brazos fuertes, el que me prometió que estaría bien, mi ángel en medio del infierno…

Una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria se formó en mis labios cuando vi sus ojos fieros y hermosos, determinados al sacarme de ese edificio medio en llamas. ¿Lo volvería a ver de nuevo? ¿Volvería a hablarle?... ¿Él me recordaría si algún día tenía la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo?

Seguramente no, tragué en seco amargamente, seguramente solo estuviera en sus registros como una víctima más, como una civil que tenía que ser sacada de allí, una más…

¿Cuántas vidas habría salvado además de la mía?... ¿Cuantas personas más en este mundo estarán vivas gracias a él?...

_Mantengan sus cinturones abrochados!_ gritó un soldado desde la parte posterior del helicóptero, mientras que otro, el cual reconocí como un soldado libanés, repetía las mismas palabras en árabe. Tomé una respiración profunda y me aferré a mis rodillas en la medida que podía, el chaleco no me dejaba mucho margen de movimiento, envolví mis brazos en mis piernas cubriendo mis cosas. Sentía esa sensación rara en la boca del estómago, el helicóptero estaba descendiendo lenta y suavemente.

Contuve la respiración hasta que sentí un movimiento casi brusco y el aterrizaje en tierra firme. En el momento en que se comenzaron a abrir las compuertas del helicóptero, me desprendí el arnés de seguridad y me paré temblorosamente, mis piernas cansadas y tensionadas por el esfuerzo y el estado de alerta que mi cuerpo había estado sumergido por horas desde la noche.

Cuando salimos de la plataforma, la luz del sol me hizo cerrar los ojos por un breve momento, pestañeé y respiré aire puro, tan distinto al cargado de humo y con olor a pólvora que había inhalado en Tripoli.

_Por aquí, esta es una base militar que se ha convertido en un refugio temporal_ dijo el cabo Scott mientras los seguíamos a las grandes puertas dobles de hierro, en donde nos esperaban más personas, algunas militares y otras civiles que parecían en su mayoría, estadounidenses. _ funcionarios de la ACNUR están esperándolos para disponer de ustedes y su bienestar…_

ACNUR… oh cielos, respiré tranquila, estábamos en manos de la Agencia de la ONU para los refugiados, casi sonreí al mirar a una pequeña mujer de cabello negro y desordenado que nos miraba a todos como si fuéramos los regalos de la mañana de navidad.

_Hola_ dijo ella misma dando un paso adelante y levantando la mano suavemente para saludar en general _ soy Alice Cullen, soy oficial de la ACNUR y los ayudaré a establecerse en la base, estarán muy cómodos y dispondrán de todos los elementos primarios y básicos… si necesitan algo más por favor no duden en hablar con alguno de nosotros._ dijo con cordialidad y amabilidad, me caía bien esa chica. _Si hay alguna persona herida por favor, rápidamente sigan a Jonathan_ señaló a un hombre a su lado, que vestía el mismo lazo de la Acnur en su brazo _ él los llevará a la zona de enfermería y allí cuidaran de ustedes._

El soldado libanes repetía en árabe todo lo que ella decía y cuando terminó, la mujer que estaba tapada en velos, salió apresurada y acompañada por Jonathan y un soldado, que llevaba su niño en brazos. Sentí un escalofrío tocando mi medalla y pidiendo porque el niño estuviera bien.

Todos allí comenzaron a caminar entrando hacia la base militar, que no era como me la imaginaba. Era amplia y luminosa y contaba con una especie de recepción o vestíbulo en la un puñado más de personas se encontraban, algunas mujeres con niños en los brazos, otros ancianos, enfermos en silla de ruedas, muchos que habían sido desplazados de sus hogares por el peligro inminente y traídos aquí.

_¿Cómo te llamas?... Eres americana ¿no?_ volteé a ver a la pequeña mujer que ahora caminaba a mi lado, _soy Alice dijo ella al ver que no contestaba._

Obligué a mi cerebro reaccionar y le di una pequeña sonrisa… o al menos un intento de sonrisa _Soy Bella… soy reportera de Washington, reportera gráfica en realidad_

_Bienvenida_ dijo Alice estrechando mi mano con cariño _supongo que querrás volver a Estados Unidos… ¿cómo fue que fuiste a parar a un helicóptero de rescate? ¿Estabas sola?_ su mirada tenía una mezcla de profesionalismo y preocupación, ella era muy buena en esto.

_Mis compañeros y yo estábamos en un edificio que fue bombardeado, no sé qué fue de ellos porque salieron un momento antes_ no quería dar muchas explicaciones _un soldado… me rescató y me subió al helicóptero._ tragué grueso al decir solo "un soldado"… no, no era cualquier soldado, era Edward, mi Edward Masen, mi ángel en medio del infierno.

_¿Tienes tu pasaporte o documentos?... los necesitas para hacer los trámites en el consulado para que te devuelvan Estados unidos_

_Lo perdí todo en mi camioneta…_ murmuré sabiendo que sucedería esto. Alice frunció el entrecejo solo por un segundo_ pero tengo mi identificación…_ le mostré mi credencial, ella sonrió con un asentimiento y acariciando tranquilizadoramente mi brazo.

_No te preocupes, en la tarde veremos qué podemos hacer… ahora te llevaré al área de las habitaciones, no son privadas, seguramente te tocará dormir con alguien más en ella, pero si es por poco tiempo… creo que funcionará_

_No hay problema_ dije con una sonrisa. Dormir con una mujer desconocida no era tan distinto que dormir en una misma habitación de hotel con dos hombres más. Había perdido mis resistencias compartiendo la misma habitación con Jake o con Ben, ellos después de todo me trataban como un hombre más. _Oye Alice… ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda hacer una llamada? Solo para notificarme con mis padres y mi jefe de redacción, estarán preocupados._

_No hay problema, puedes hacerlo desde mi oficina, déjame acompañarte_

Recorrimos los corredores del establecimiento juntas, Alice era muy atenta… ella me iba explicando cada área del lugar y quienes trabajaban allí, al parecer no solo había agentes de la ACNUR que eran profesionales y preparados para ello, sino voluntarios… que hacían el trabajo igual de bien. Los militares americanos ayudaban en gran medida, llevando ayuda humanitaria para los que se encontraban refugiados allí y que luego, cuando las cosas se recompusieran en Libia, pudieran retornar a su país. Era un ambiente distinto a lo que hubiese imaginado, se respiraba el aire de colaboración, compañerismo y humanidad… allí se hacía el bien, era la parte buena de la guerra, la parte donde creía que había gente de buen corazón que se preocupaban de las personas, de las víctimas.

Alice me llevó por el área del comedor, donde había muchas familias y libaneses alimentándose, algunos niños jugaban cerca a ellos y otros eran alimentados por sus madres. Los agentes de la ACNUR iban y venían llevando botellas de leche a los niños que aún estaban en edad de lactancia y otros agentes ayudaban a alimentar a los que no podían hacerlo por si mismos, como ancianos en sillas de ruedas y personas que habían perdido sus miembros superiores seguramente en esta guerra.

Tragué mis lágrimas y sonreí… era todo muy abrumador.

_Por aquí_ volví a prestar atención a Alice que abría una puerta en el corredor saliendo del comedor _habla lo que necesites hablar… estaré en las cocinas ayudando a servir los platos_

Asentí entrando a la oficina de ella, el teléfono satelital estaba en su escritorio y me apresuré a marcar el número que retenía en mi memoria, con los códigos internacionales y locales incluidos, solo tuve que esperar dos tonos hasta que mi padre atendió del otro lado con un "Hola" algo ansioso.

_Papá, soy Bella_ respiré con alivio.

_Oh cielos! Bella… hija! Oh por dios… estas bien, por favor dime que estas bien… René!_ gritó. Nunca había visto a mi padre emocionado, él era un hombre fuerte, un jefe de policía frio y profesional… pero podía jurar que había oído las lágrimas en su voz.

_Estoy bien papá… estoy en Tunez, lejos de Tripoli, en una base de refugiados_

_¿En una base de refugiados?... ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Por qué no te envían aquí aún?_ sonó algo frenético,

_Hay que hacer algunos trámites porque perdí toda mi documentación, papá… cálmate… estoy bien… en serio_ traté de sosegarlo. Lo oí respirar unas cuantas veces en el auricular del teléfono y luego oí un intercambio de manos,

_Bella… mi amor, cariño! ¿Cómo estás?... oímos las noticias y no sabíamos qué hacer, en Washington no sabían nada… casi me da un infarto al no saber nada de ti_ por supuesto, era mi madre atolondrada y torpe. Sonreí nostálgica…

_Mamá, estoy bien, créeme… sin un rasguño, solo… he perdido todas mis cosas, pero he salvado mi laptop y mi cámara de fotos… tal vez si la señal es buena podamos conectarnos y me verás_

_Si cariño… pero, ¿no volverás?_ preguntó casi en un hilo de voz.

Cerré los ojos conteniendo un suspiro, en cuanto lo hice un par de ojos verdes se apoderaron de mi mente entera, fuertes y profundos ojos verdes. Que deseaba tanto volver a ver.

Abrí los ojos suavemente mordiendo mi labio inferior y vi atreves de la pared superior de acrílico que separaba a modo rustico y útil, la oficina del comedor, vi a Alice sonreírle a un par de niños libaneses que jugaban con una pelota de trapo en un rincón del comedor… ajenos a todo lo que sucedía en su país natal.

Tragué en seco y respiré profundo, podía oír la expectativa de mi madre tan palpable como mi decisión.

_No…_ dije firmemente.

_¿Cómo que no Bella?_ preguntó mi madre con cautela y algo de pánico en la voz.

_Hay americanos aquí, hay voluntarios de la ACNUR que ayudan aquí mamá… hay gente que necesita de esa ayuda y yo, no sé nada de mis compañeros, no tengo mis documentos, me quedaré… me quedaré a ayudar._ la determinación se fortalecía cada vez más firme en mi interior. Quería esto… quería quedarme… y no sabía muy bien por qué.

Tal vez porque no quería alejarme de ese pare de ojos verdes.

_Bella…_ su voz en una extraña mezcla de súplica y orgullo no me hizo vacilar, el pensamiento utópico de mi madre era lo que me iba a salvar de darle un ataque al corazón a Charlie cuando se enterase. Ella sabría manejarlo.

_Me quedo mamá… por favor llama a Mike Newton del Jurnalist Fox y explícales mi situación, ellos se contactaran conmigo y si no les enviaré un mail en cuanto pueda… te amo_

Oí un suspiro resignado del otro lado de la línea, _Yo también mi amor, solo… prométeme que te cuidarás_

_Lo haré_ dije con determinación. Por supuesto que lo haría, había alguien a quien quería volver a ver.

* * *

><p>Auuu.. se queda!... dios, amo hacer este fic, lo amo. Me llena de una especie de satisfacción... no sé, es hermoso.<p>

Gracias a todas las que lo leen por mas crudo que sea... este fue liviano pero trato de ser lo más realista posible, gracias y dejen sus comentarios, en serio me interesa saber que piensan...

Les dejo esta maravillosa canción, recuerden que a veces la musica no tiene que ver directamente con el capitulo, pero si con el fic en general... disfrutenlo.

Saquenlé los espacios: http :/ www. /watch?v =I7VTjE81N5Y


	4. Siempre aquí conmigo

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre aquí conmigo<strong>

* * *

><p>Estábamos en la base militar de Misrata, los rebeldes están en control de esta ciudad por lo que tenemos donde dormir y comer mientras nos quedamos por la noche. Solo descansariamos unas cuantas horas antes de partir de nuevo hacia Sirte, donde se supone están la resistencia.<p>

No creíamos capaces de encontrar a Khadafi allí, porque creíamos que había continuado camino hacia el este, hacia la ciudad de Tubruk que era su tierra natal, pero teníamos informes de que en Sirte se encontraba su familia o al menos alguno de sus hijos que aún permanecían vivos. Que se había unido a la resistencia y luchaba junto a ella.

El Subcomandante Alistir prefirió que descansáramos esta noche ya que no lo habíamos hecho la noche anterior cuando habíamos atacado puntos clave en Tripoli… la noche en que te conocí.

No me podía dormir… aún seguía viendo tu rostro. Se había marcado en mi memoria mejor que cualquier rostro que había visto en esta guerra. Pero en los minutos al día que no necesitaba mi mente concentrada para el objetivo y mi misión militar, me permitía perderme en mis recuerdos y verte… imaginarte en otras situaciones, oír aún tus palabras, sentir aún tu aliento en el hueco de mi cuello…

Sacudí mi cabeza… era algo totalmente irracional tenerte en mi mente, cuando tú probablemente ya estabas en casa… o en algún lugar lejos de aquí. Me levanté de mi catre incomodo, que era mil veces mejor que dormir en el suelo y caminé hacia la pequeña cocina cerca de los dormitorios tratando de no perturbar a los demás soldados que permanecían dormidos.

Allí había un poco de agua potable, por lo que me despojé de mi ropa sucia hasta quedar solo con mis pantalones camuflados y mi camiseta blanca sin mangas y lavé mi cuerpo. Extrañaba una ducha de verdad, pero en el lugar no había agua caliente, quería sentirme fresco pero no al punto de congelarme bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Tomé mi pañuelo con el que nos cubríamos el cuello y lo enjaboné ligeramente con el jabón que alguien había olvidado en la encimera de la cocina y me di un práctico baño turco, solo que sin el vapor. Terminé sacándome la camiseta y mis dog tag1 que colgaban de mi cuello y limpié la mayor extensión de piel posible. No era lo mejor pero era con lo que teníamos que arreglarnos hasta llegar a una base militar de la ONU, donde me daría una ducha como Dios manda.

Cuando terminé me sentía mejor, me coloque de nuevo mis Dog tags, algo que nunca tenía que quitarme y lamenté no tener una camiseta limpia en algún lugar d en mi mochila, así que solo me puse la misma. Peiné mi cabello mojado con mis dedos y luego me afeité prolijamente mi sombra de dos días, con mi navaja y un poco de jabón.

Recogí mi ropa y cuando comencé a caminar hacia mi catre vi un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, a través del corredor. Desvié mis pasos hasta que llegué al recodo del corredor y doblé hacia el área común, era una pequeña sala con un par de sofás raídos que actuaba como sala de inteligencia. Había varias laptops abiertas allí y algunos soldados libaneses tecleando y monitoreando a través del radar.

Me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza cuando me vieron y retribuí con un "Ahalan"2 a secas. Vi un movimiento afuera, tras la puerta cubierta por un mosquitero y me aproximé a una de las ventanas. McCarty estaba allí, fumando un cigarrillo en las escaleras de piedra de la salida de la casa.

Decidí acompañarlo.

Volví al área de los catres y con cuidado fui sorteando los que dormían para dejar mis pertenencias sobre el mío y colocarme la camisa camuflada, las noches en oriente medio eran frías mientras que durante el día el calor era insoportable.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo oscuro y se oía a lo lejos algún que otro helicóptero, estábamos cerca de la base aérea improvisada que la ONU tenía en las afueras de la ciudad.

McCarty estaba fumando mientras veía algo que tenía en sus manos. Un papel doblado. Alzó la cabeza cuando sintió mi movimiento y me quedé petrificado en mi lugar con la palabra en mi boca cuando vi sus ojos.

Emmett McCarty era uno de los hombres, por no decir el único, que tenía los huevos suficientes como para correr hacia un auto en llamas y sin importarle nada sacar a sus ocupantes con el peligro de una inminente explosión… sin embargo, allí estaba frente a mí, con los ojos brillando en lágrimas. A penas reteniéndolas para no ser derramadas en sus mejillas.

_Hey_ dijo bajando la cabeza cuando rompió con mi mirada, con sus dedos pulgar y medio de una mano refregó sus ojos para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas.

_Lo siento… no quise molestarte_ mascullé incómodamente, rastrillé mi cabello aún mojado con una mano y di media vuelta para entrar por la puerta.

_¿Quieres un cigarrillo?_ preguntó cuándo toqué el pomo de la puerta mosquitera. Me detuve en seco y suspiré.

_Solo si no te molesto…_ dije por lo bajo.

_Ven siéntate… aún me quedan unos cuantos, tendré que conseguir más con los libaneses_ señaló hacia la puerta con la cabeza. Sonreí más o menos con una mueca y me senté a su lado tomando el cigarrillo que él me estaba ofreciendo.

Quedamos callados por unos minutos… en los que no sabía que pensar, obviamente todos extrañábamos estar en casa, pero nunca me ponía a pensar en ello porque me mataría. Por ese motivo nunca pensé que a Mc Carty le afectaría tanto eso… siendo el hombre que es por fuera era difícil imaginare a alguien como él desarmándose hasta las lágrimas.

_Rose me escribió… hoy recibí su carta_ dijo luego de unas cuantas caladas de mi cigarrillo, lo miré y vi el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios _es mi esposa ¿sabes?, ella y mi hija Melany son lo único que me esperan en casa_

Asentí estremeciéndome con la información… ahora comprendía. Él tenía su familia, una esposa e hija que lo esperaban cada día en casa. Creo que podía entender el poder que tenía eso sobre un hombre que estaba allí tratando de actuar y ser valiente por una nación que ni siquiera era la nuestra. Defendiendo intereses que ni siquiera teníamos en claro cuáles eran… solo que eran convenientes para nuestro país.

Suspiré cansado y cerré los ojos. Emmett no se merecía estar aquí, sino junto a sus seres amados.

_¿Qué edad tiene?... Melany, ¿es pequeña?_ pregunté recordando a mis padres, los que habían dejado este mundo meses antes de reclutarme en la armada. Ellos eran los únicos que me hubiesen esperado si estuvieran vivos.

_Cumplió siete hace dos semanas_ dijo desplegando el trozo de papel que tenía envuelta en su gran mano _esto lo escribió ella… está aprendiendo a hacerlo ¿sabes? Es una niña muy inteligente… y Rose le enseña muchísimo, es una gran mamá_ su voz se quebró por un momento pero luego de un carraspeo pudo terminar de decir lo que dijo. Extendió su mano y tomé la carta de su niña para leerla.

Sonreí al ver el papel, era de un color rosa y tenía una gatita blanca con un lazo rojo en una esquina, había un pequeño mensaje de letra casi ilegible que ocupaba la mayor parte de la hoja y un dibujo al final.

_Puedo?_ pregunté señalando el escrito a Emmett para ver si podía leerlo, él asintió con una sonrisa triste. Me estremecí.

Papi:

Le escribo esto al papi más bueno de todo el mundo!

Te quiero mucho papá y te extraño… ¿cuándo vuelves? Mami te extraña

Y yo también. Mami dice que te necesitan donde estas y que volverás en unas semanas más, no sé cuánto es una semana… pero espero que sea pronto porque guardé un trozo de pastel de mi cumpleaños para ti, que te gusta tanto comer pasteles. No puedo esperar a volver a verte y que me sostengas en tus hombros como siempre haces y que vayamos al parque y a jugar con los ponis al zologico.

Te quiero papá y te mando muuuuuchos besos mariposas. Siempre estás conmigo aunque estés lejos.

Melany

Suspiré conteniendo el nudo en la garganta… era demasiado. Él no se merecía estar allí y su corazón tan lejos. Masajeé mi pecho porque me sentía igual… no tenía mi corazón allí conmigo.

Tal vez lo tenías tú Bella, tal vez te lo había dado sin darme cuenta para que lo cuidaras hasta que yo saliera de este infierno.

_Rose está embarazada, la semana que viene entra al sexto mes…_ lo miré rápidamente… oh cielos. _ella teme que yo no llegue para el parto, pero en serio Masen, espero que esta mierda se termine en menos de tres meses o me pondré frenético y no serviré para nada_ rió ansioso.

_Se terminará, créeme… estamos cerca_ dije no tan convencido. Khadafi era como una rata escurridiza y como decían por ahí, nadie conoce mejor un lugar que su propio dueño. Los aliados no teníamos bases de donde apoyarnos para buscar más que presunciones, satélites y radares, espías e informantes y hasta su propio ejército que se le había revelado, pero él… tenía una poderosa arma que nos estaba dando guerra… el conocimiento de su propio lugar. Él sabía perfectamente donde tenía que esconderse.

_Ella es Rose y mi Melany_ dijo entonces Mc Carty alzando una foto cubierta con un protector de plástico. Vi una niña rubia al igual que su madre, piel blanca y ojos de un azul vibrante como los de ella y él, su padre. Ambas estaban abrazadas y saludaban a la cámara… parecía una foto reciente y seguramente había sido sacada el día del cumpleaños de la niña, a juzgar por los globos que sostenía la niña con una mano.

_Es hermosa_ dije con una sonrisa. Me hubiera gustado tener una foto que mostrarle a él de vuelta pero no había ninguna.

Me hubiese gustado tener una fotografía tuya Bella… aunque no me correspondiera, solo quería tener algo hermoso para ver en los momentos en que no quería ver tantas cosas horribles.

_¿No tienes nadie que te escriba?_ preguntó Mc Carty guardando la foto en el interior de su chaqueta. Negué con la cabeza.

_Mis padres murieron, no tengo, hermanos ni novia_ alcé los hombros _y no creo que encuentre nada interesante para decirle a un amigo_

Él asintió pensativo… y entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Mc Carty formaba parte de la compañía de comunicaciones, tal vez sabría lo que Whitlock no me pudo contestar. Tragué saliva y fumé la última calada de mi cigarrillo…

_Hum… ¿recuerdas la chica que saqué del edificio en Tripoli?_ pregunté estoico. Él me miró con un gesto confundido por un segundo y luego asintió.

_La que te sacó la foto…_ recordó _ ¿la conoces?_

Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiese podido conocerte antes de todo esto, en otras circunstancias, bajo otros términos. Bella, ojalá hubiese sido un chico común y corriente y encontrarme contigo en la universidad o en algún bar… e invitarte a una cita.

Ojalá…

Pero estaba seguro que de haber sido así, no te hubiese conocido… y no tendría ese hilo fino que me mantenía atado a la esperanza ahora.

_Pero… me gustaría saber qué fue de ella, hacia donde fue el helicóptero de rescate que se la llevó, si fueron a alguna base aérea o algún centro de refugiados. Ella habló de otros compañeros suyos… me gustaría saber si están vivos y si pudieron sobrevivir al ataque en Tripoli_

_¿Quieres que lo averigüe por ti?_ dijo él con determinación.

No supe qué decir…

_¿Tienes algún dato de ella?_

_Hum… ella me mostró la credencial… hum… es Bella y era reportera de los estados unidos, reportera gráfica. Creo que del Journalist Fox, pero no estoy seguro_

_Isabella_ dijo asintiendo, lo miré con curiosidad _ Bella es el diminutivo de Isabella, mi hija tiene compañeras ¿sabes?_ asentí sonriendo por el nuevo conocimiento. Claro… Isabella. _me fijaré en los registros y veré si puedo obtener la información cuanto antes y saber dónde se encuentra_

_Dios…_ suspiré _muchas gracias Emmett_ asentí sin palabras.

_De nada Masen…_ él me miró negando con una sonrisa _De nada Edward_

Entonces terminé el día no solo con nuevo amigo, sino con la esperanza de saber de ti… además de tu nombre completo. Solo saber de ti…

* * *

><p>1- Dogtags: Medallas identificatorias que suelen usar los soldados colgadas al cuello, es una placa de chapa con sus datos de escuadron, nombre y nacionalidad.<p>

2- Ahalan: "Hola" en idioma árabe

**Manten pañuelos en esta ocasión, para ver el video, es Hanna Montana "Siempre estas aquí conmigo": (Saquen los espacios)**

** http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=eqe8HK- lrpI&feature =youtu .be**


	5. Sobreviviendo

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobreviviendo<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrí mi tarjeta de memoria de la cámara en mi laptop y comencé a pasar las fotografías que había tomado ese día, cientos de ellas. La cámara de fotos era una extensión de mí misma e hiciera lo que hiciera tenía mi Canon aferrada a la riñonera en mi cadera. Todo momento era digno de una fotografía y me gustaba solo inmortalizar ese momento con mi cámara, por supuesto lo hacía cuando no estaba ayudando a los demás.<p>

Hice zoom en una de las fotografías y sonreí al ver ese par de ojos marrones mirando la cámara con intriga mientras sostenía con su mano derecha un trozo de pan, pasé a la siguiente foto y vi el mismo par de ojos pero en otra persona… esta vez juntando flores silvestres que crecían entre la tierra y las rocas de alrededor de la base.

Había dos niños mellizos en el refugio. Tenían diez años y estaban solos… sus padres habían muerto en un ataque provocado por los rebeldes. Abbas y Azhar eran sus nombres, la niña era tímida y no intercambiaba palabras con nadie allí, el varón era más extrovertido y lo había pillado varias veces observándome usar mi cámara de fotos. Sin duda le atraía mi profesión, por lo que estaba pensando en hacer algo para llamar su atención y mostrarle lo que hacía. Nuestros idiomas podían ser distintos, pero con el lenguaje de la fotografía nos entenderíamos.

La primera vez que los vi a ambos, fue al tercer día de haber llegado al refugio. Un nuevo helicóptero llegó al hangar y esta vez trajo cinco adultos y dos niños los cuales fueron ellos. Alice y yo los recibimos y fuimos las encargadas de acomodarlos en sus habitaciones con el resto de los niños que la ANUR cobijaba. Todos estaban en una parte única del refugio, cerca de nuestras habitaciones y a cargo de cuidadoras y psicólogas. Muchos de ellos como a Abbas y Azhar habían quedado huérfanos por la pérdida de sus padres y otros tenían algún padre vivo pero desaparecido, quedaban bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que la ACNUR diera con ellos o pudiéramos reubicarlos en hogares sustitutos.

Llevaba cinco días ya en el refugio y cada uno de esos cinco días habían sido sumamente valiosos en mi vida. Pasaba los días colaborando junto a Alice y otros voluntarios para hacer más cómoda y menos traumática la estadía de los refugiados que llegaban a la base con los sueños rotos y la esperanza perdida. Los niños se convirtieron en mi prioridad, ellos y los ancianos que se habían convertido en un número estadístico más en el mundo, eran mi punto primordial, me sentía más cómoda con ellos y ellos conmigo. Alice me había dicho el primer día que descansara y me recompusiera de los que ese día había vivido, por lo que luego de darme un baño y comer algo de las cocinas, comencé a recorrer la base para conocer y familiarizarme con el lugar.

Esa primera noche fui a la cama con la idea clara de poner mi alma y lo que hubiera en mí, para ayudar a cuantos pudiera. Había vivido la guerra en primera persona y sabía que era horrible y sangrienta, no me podía imaginar lo que era para los habitantes de lugar si yo que solo fui por trabajo me sentía así. Ellos se veían devastados, no solo por la situación de haber perdido todo, sino por no tener esperanzas de volver a su tierra, ni mucho menos a su hogar.

Suspiré y continué recorriendo las fotografías que llenaban mi tarjeta de memoria, seleccionando las que más me gustaban para moverlas a una carpeta aparte llamada "el refugio". Los niños, Abbas y Azhar, Alice sirviendo sopa de frijoles en un plato mientras sonreía a la cámara, Jonathan leyendo un libro en la sala común del voluntariado en su tiempo de descanso, Ángela, una de las psicólogas, haciendo un brindis hacia la cámara con una taza de café… y luego la última foto, pero la primera de esta aventura…

Edward.

Mi salvador.

No había borrado la foto de mi tarjeta de memoria, igualmente ya la había pasado a la laptop en una carpeta que se llamaba "Esperanza"… con todas las imágenes que para mi representaban eso, ni más ni menos que… esperanza.

Y él la representaba… podía sentir en lo más profundo de mi alma que algún día iba a poder verlo de nuevo, al menos unos minutos para agradecerle lo que hizo, por estar allí mientras podría haber optado por algo mejor que luchar en una guerra que no le pertenecía.

Edward…

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría… vivo?

Oh cielos…

_Que buena foto… ¿Quiénes son?_

La voz de Alice me sobresaltó y giré a mirarla, estaba detrás de mí secándose su cabello corto mojado con una toalla, vestida con su pijama y mirando con interés mi laptop.

Habíamos decidido que me ubicaría en su habitación, nos habíamos hecho muy amigas y habíamos descubierto que éramos muy parecidas. Ella era abogada de profesión, pero un día al defender los derechos humanos de un par de inmigrantes afganos, que ante la ley norteamericana no tenían el derecho de quedarse en el país, se dio cuenta de que podía ser más útil en un lugar como este. Colaborando en los refugios y cuidar de las personas para que no tengan la necesidad de emigrar a otros países y ser marginados. Ambas habíamos descubierto que podíamos ayudar a pesar de que nuestras vidas giraran en sentido diferente.

_No lo sé_ contesté a su pregunta _son soldados de la ONU que estaban en Tripoli cuando fui rescatada, él…_ señalé a Edward _... me sacó del edificio en pleno bombardeo, es Edward… Edward Masen_

Dios… decir su nombre en voz alta a otra persona me hacía creer que el existía, que él era real.

La foto no era tan nítida como yo quería que lo fuera, había poca luz y el flash no fue suficiente para capturar el realismo de la escena, pero si suficiente para atrapar la mirada del hombre que había tenido mi vida en sus brazos. Era triste… era resignada y al mismo tiempo dura, una infinidad de sentimientos parecían luchar en ese par de ojos verdes que habían colmado mis sueños tan rápidamente.

_¿Quiénes son los que están detrás?... ¿él?_ señaló uno de los compañeros de Edward que estaba a su lado derecho_

_No lo sé… un soldado de su mismo escuadrón, creo que dijo los apellidos pero no los recuerdo…_

Los tres hombres nos miraban desde fuera del helicóptero, Edward en el medio y un poco más adelantado que los otros, uno más alto y robusto a su lado izquierdo… de unos ojos azul brillantes y el otro a su lado izquierdo, un par de ojos grises… él parecía más duro y frio, pero aún así podía ver, a través de esa máscara dura, el deseo de no estar allí.

_Tiene bonitos ojos._ murmuró con una sonrisa triste.

Ambas sabíamos que quizá estábamos viendo en ese mismo memento las imágenes de hombres que tal vez estarían muertos sobre el campo de batalla. Era injusto y me quería hacer vomitar, no los quería muertos. No a ellos, no a él…

_¿Qué sucederá con ellos cuando todo esto termine?... si es que logran sobrevivir_ pregunté tragando saliva.

_Seguir sobreviviendo _ Alice suspiró _al igual que todos los que estamos aquí. Sobrevivir es lo único que queda. Todos tenemos una tarea dura para sobrellevar de aquí al resto de nuestras vidas, hemos visto, escuchado y vivido bastante como para saber que lo que nos toque de ahora en más será un regalo de dios. Ellos con sus fantasmas y las secuelas físicas y mentales que tengan que llevarse a casa y nosotros con la experiencia suficiente como para apreciar cada minuto que se nos regale, vivirlo, disfrutarlo… saber que por cada trozo de pan que compremos en un restaurant lujoso será una hora más de hambre para un niño victima de la guerra. Sobrevivir Bella…_ dijo con firmeza y con la garganta apretada _teniendo la certeza de que hicimos la diferencia_

Sobrevivir…

_¿Qué pasa con vivir?_ susurré continuando con las imágenes, volviendo al punto de partida… con Abbas y Azhar. _¿Ellos podrán vivir alguna vez? ¿o pasaran el resto de sus vidas sobreviviendo?_ una lágrima escapó por mi mejilla.

_Esperemos que puedan vivir, que crezcan y que se enamoren, que viajen y mucho… que estudien y sean lo que deseen ser, que den su primer beso y se equivoquen tantas veces como puedan, que formen una familia, que vivan… sería una lástima que se limiten solo a sobrevivir_

Me quedé en silencio pensando en lo fácil que era para el resto del mundo, que no sabía siquiera que un pequeño país del Golfo está sufriendo por los errores ajenos. Cada uno viviendo su propia vida, disfrutando o sufriendo sus propios momentos, mientras muchos aquí solo esperando que algo bueno sucediera… Un día volvería a casa y continuaría sobreviviendo, como decía Alice. Edward ¿volvería a casa? ¿los refugiados volverían a casa? Las posibles respuestas a eso me hacían terriblemente triste. Solo podía tener esperanza de que todos encontraran su hogar tarde o temprano, en la tierra o en otro lado.

_Solo me gustaría saber cómo esta…_ susurré volviendo atrás hasta encontrar la imagen de Edward una vez más. Dios!... solo quería saber, solo saber.

_Bella._ volteé a ver a Alice que ahora me miraba desde su cama ya acostada y tapada con las cobijas, un codo apoyado en el colchón y su mejilla contra su hombro. _Ubícalo…_ dijo simplemente con un leve levantamiento de hombros, como si esa respuesta fuera la más obvia, la más fácil.

_¿Cómo?_ dije negando con la cabeza y frunciendo mi ceño. Era un soldado por el amor de cristo, estaban tras un objetivo moviéndose de un lado al otro, era solo un número de placa y un rostro… ¿cómo iba a poder ubicarlo?

_Tienes su nombre y su apellido, eso es suficiente para nosotros_

_¿Nosotros?_ dije perpleja. ¿A caso la ACNUR tenía acceso a ese tipo de información?.

_Bueno, no precisamente nosotros… pero si nuestra base de datos ligada a la de la ONU, tenemos un listado de cada soldado que está prestando servicio en nuestra base. Tenemos el nombre al escuadron al que pertenece y de donde provienen, a su vez podemos acceder a la información del resto de ellos simplemente porque cualquier soldado que sea de la ONU puede venir aquí a prestar sus servicios si así se lo ordenan y los que están aquí actualmente pueden ir al campo de batalla, esta base de datos se va actualizando todos los días y asi podemos saber la ubicación de cada uno de ellos._

_¿No es peligroso? Es decir… está en la base de datos, no puede servir de información para los enemigos si esta base de datos se filtra?_

_No. Es información clasificada y cifrada. Por mi parte nunca tuve la necesidad de revisar esa base de datos, tengo otras preocupaciones más importantes y los soldados que llegan aquí solo vienen ocasionalmente para dejar ayuda humanitaria y para traer más desplazados. Nunca tuve la necesidad de revisar la información de alguno de ellos aunque si lo hubiese necesitado la revisaría sin dudarlo…_

_Pero dices que puedes hacerlo por Edward_ dije más como una confirmación que una pregunta. Ella asintió.

Me mordí el labio por unos segundos mirando mis manos, Alice me estaba dando la posibilidad de buscarlo. Buscar a Edward. No sabía si ganaría algo en hacerlo o no, pero continué diciéndome a mí misma que solo era para saber que estaba bien. Solo para saber… diablos, quería saber tan mal.

_Quiero saber su ubicación Alice, quiero saber si está bien, no es para nada más. Quiero saber si sigue… vivo_ dije derrumbándome en la silla, no me había dado cuenta hasta que dije esas palabras, lo tenso que mi cuerpo estaba. Alice asintió con una sonrisa formándose en los labios.

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo Bella?_ Alice parecía intrigada, en su mirada reflejaba tantas interrogantes. Asentí cautelosamente, temía lo que podía llegar a preguntarme… _¿solo quieres saber si está bien?_

Tragué saliva y suspiré mirando nuevamente la foto…

Por supuesto que solo quería saber si él estaba bien, aunque si solo fuera por eso no podría explicar el abrumador sentimiento de ansiedad que sentía al imaginármelo muerto o herido. ¿Por qué? Era solo un soldado, solo eso… un soldado que me hizo sentir segura en sus brazos, que era dueño de la mirada verde más triste que había conocido, porque me hizo sentir única cuando solo era una víctima más, porque me sacó del mismísimo infierno…

Porque me había permitido sobrevivir…

_Hay algo en él Al… hay algo. Lo puedo sentir… es… intenso y abrumador, nunca quise saber tan mal de alguien en mi vida._ dije golpeando mi pecho suavemente con mi puño cerrado, acentuando la certeza que sentía.

_Entonces lo haremos, mañana mismo entro a la base de datos y lo buscamos… ¿qué harás cuando lo encuentres?_

Suspiré haciendo clik en la "X" cerrando la ventana de mi visualizador de imágenes, luego cerré mi laptop con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

_Le haré saber que aún estoy viva… que no fue en vano sacrificarse y que si logra salir de allí con vida, hay alguien que desea mucho, mucho… darle un abrazo_ sonreí mirando a Alice y por primera vez desde que había llegado al refugio… tuve esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, cortito, pero dentro de unos días tendrán el próximo, recuerden que los capis serán asi de cortos. nos vemos y muchas gracias por espera.<strong>

**Esta es la canción de este capi, se las recomiendo, es hermosa: (saquen los espacios)**

**http :/ . com /watch?v= 01J1fulbnOI&feature =related**


	6. Todo por perder

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todo por perder<strong>

* * *

><p>_¿Tienes algo que perder?_ miré a mi lado, Withlock me miraba con detenimiento. Mantenía su arma cerca de su cuerpo, la culata de la M16A4 estaba apoyada sobre su pierna flexionada, su mano aferrada al fusil reposando sobre su hombro.<p>

_Hasta hace poco no tenía nada que perder, ahora no estoy tan seguro…_ respondí mirando el edificio a oscuras delante de mí.

La luz de las calles iluminaban un lugar de afuera se veía vacio e inhabitado, pero según nuestros informantes dentro íbamos a encontrar al menos uno de los otros hijos de Kadhafi sino al propio Kadhafi. Solo estábamos esperando la señal para atacar, los Tomcat estaban cerca y los helicópteros estaban a la espera. Nuestro superior, el comandante Denalli dirigía el ataque aéreo mientras su subcomandante Alistir el terrestre.

_¿Qué es? ¿una mujer?_ preguntó Withlock fijando sus ojos azules al blanco inminente. Ambos estábamos detrás de una barricada formada con escombros de un ataque anterior de los rebeldes y nuestros compañeros estaban a la espera a nuestro alrededor ocultos en diferentes posiciones.

Asentí… una mujer.

_No sabía que eras casado._ dijo ajustando su lente infrarrojo sobre su ojo derecho, el mío estaba en posición y funcionando. _Mi novia Maria me abandonó cuando preferí venir a la guerra que casarme con ella_ rió bajo entre dientes.

_No lo soy_ dije tajante, tratando de dejarte al fondo de mi mente, recordarte durante un ataque podía ser mi perdición, preocuparme por ti tendría que venir luego, si es que llegaba de salir de esta… tenía que salir, tenía que volver a verte.

Al menos tenía una posición posible donde podía encontrarte. Emmett, mi compañero y mas reciente amigo, te había encontrado según los registros de sobrevivientes registrados por la ONU. Estabas en la base que

Túnez.

Estabas tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…

__En posición…__ la voz de el sub comandante Alistir sonó en mi oído..

_Mierda…_ gimió Withlock preparando su arma, el tope de la culata topando contra su hombro y sosteniendo el fusil con ambas manos de manera tal que su ojo sobre la mira apuntara hacia el blanco. Hice lo mismo.

Tragué en seco. Nada sucedía aún pero los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaban presintiendo el acercamiento del peligro. Traté de vislumbrar algo de movimiento en el edificio, pero mis ojos no podían ayudar mucho, uno cubierto por el lente infrarrojo y el otro por la mira de mi arma, aún así… no había puntos de calor en el lugar.

_¿Crees que esté aquí?_ Withlock susurró a mi lado,

_No lo sé_ susurré de vuelta, el silencio de la noche solo era roto por algún perro solitario que aún no había percibido el peligro y andaba por los alrededores o por la estática de la radio de nuestro mecanismo de comunicación.

_Rata escurridiza…_ se quejó Withlock antes de oír un chasquido. Las luces a nuestro alrededor se apagaron, el sistema eléctrico había sido alterado… era nuestra señal.

Salimos sigilosamente de nuestro escondite siguiendo el contorno de las paredes que nos cubrían del ojo enemigo. Nuestras pisadas en la tierra era lo único que se podía oír sobre la grava de las calles.

Esperamos entonces unos minutos más hasta que oímos el zumbido agudo y fuerte de los Tomcats acercándose sobre el cielo de la ciudad de Sirte.

_Halcón 2 en posición… al primer ataque, entren._

Ateniéndonos a la estrategia de ataque del comandante Denali, esperamos el paso de los TomCats sobre los edificios, entonces había comenzado el infierno. Los tomahowks fueron lanzados a los edificios colindantes en una maniobra de distracción. Eso nos dio tiempo de correr hacia la entrada del objetivo principal,

_Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!_ ordenó el subcomandante Alistir en mi oído. Corriendo llegué hasta la puerta primero y con una fuerte patada, ésta se abrió. Entramos en posición de ataque apuntando nuestras miras hacia todos los rincones del desvencijado edificio, no había nadie. Podía oír las voces y los gritos de mis compañeros,

_¡Despejado!_ mientras iban avanzando de habitación en habitación.

A mi derecha vi una escalera, di media vuelta y ubiqué a Withlock que venía a mis espaldas, apunté las escaleras y asintió en silencio. Con mi arma en posición y atento a cada movimiento, subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared a medida que íbamos llegando al piso superior, al principio no vi a nadie, di dos pasos y mi lente infrarrojo captó movimiento en la esquina de la habitación.

_Quieto!_ grité apuntando mi arma hacia el lugar. Bajé mi arma en cuanto vi lo que tenía en frente, una mujer. Estaba escondida en una esquina con las manos en alto.

Ella me miraba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, tenía que disponer de ella para evitar daño colateral. Alcé mis manos en señal de paz y me fui acercando a ella paso a paso con cuidado, no podía confiarme. Withlock aún cubría mi espalda apuntando su arma a esa mujer.

Cuando llegué a ella me agaché ofreciéndole mi mano, ella negó con la cabeza y ante su negativa no tuve más opción que tomar su brazo y jalar de ella, si se quedaba iba a ser blanco seguro para los que venían detrás de mí. La llevé casi a la rastra hasta las escaleras y le indiqué a uno de los soldados que dispusiera de ella. Seguramente la llevarían ante el comandante para interrogarla.

Tomé mi arma nuevamente y continué con mi misión, encontrar los rostros que tan grabados tenía en mi mente, Khadafi o alguno de sus hijos que peleaba junto a la milicia.

Apuntando con mi arma fuimos abriéndonos paso en cada habitación del edificio, gritando "Despejado" con cada habitación vacía que nos topábamos. La sangre o la adrenalina estaba corriendo por mis venas a una velocidad abrumadora, temiendo en cada paso que daba hacer algo mal… dispararle a alguien que no merecía un disparo o que estaba fuera de nuestro objetivo real, temiendo por mi espalda y por la de mis compañeros. Cada paso era un paso sobre el filo del abismo, si erraba, caería.

_Masen! Por aquí!_ oí la voz de Withlock en mi oído y volteé a ver, él estaba dentro de un cuarto con otro soldado. Parecía estar inspeccionando el suelo.

Al entrar caí en la cuenta de lo que era… sangre. Seguí el rastro de sangre desde la puerta hacia el fondo de la habitación y gemí ahogadamente. Había tres cuerpos en el suelo.

_Los rebeldes_ dijo Withlock negando con la cabeza.

_Hijos de puta_ reconocí la voz de subcomandante Alistir. Había entrado después de mí y estaba al lado de los cuerpos agachado e inspeccionándolos. _No tienen mucho tiempo, estuvieron aquí antes, no nos notificaron de su accionar… mierda!_

Se suponía que teníamos que capturar a los familiares de Khadafi vivos, la ONU se haría cargo de ellos, pero algunos rebeldes no esperaban las ordenes de la ONU, actuaban a cuenta propia y eso no nos daba mucho capo de acción. Ellos no medían las consecuencias. La mayor parte de los rebeldes eran nuestros aliados pero había otros grupos que preferían no seguir las estrategias planteadas por la armada estadounidense.

_Que se lleven los cuerpos, necesitamos identificarlos, los demás revisen el edificio, pueden haber objetivos ocultos aún_

_Si Señor_

_Halcón tres y cuatro, revisen los edificios colindantes!_

_Si señor!_

Todos nos comenzamos a mover, junto a Withlock recorrimos las escaleras y los corredores del edificio, estaba totalmente despejado, habíamos encontrado tres cuerpos más, dos hombres y una mujer. Ningún rostro era el que había estado mirando por días para reconocerlos, ninguno estaba ligado a Kadhafi de ninguna manera. De nuevo pistas falsas, de nuevo información errada. Nuevamente inocentes.

Luego de horas de haber trasladado los cuerpos a los helicópteros para ser llevados para identificar, montamos nuestros camiones militares y salimos de Sirte. Estaba casi amaneciendo y mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a las últimas fuerzas, necesitaba un baño y una siesta urgente, seguramente primero la siesta, algo de comer y luego un baño.

Teníamos doscientos kilómetros para llegar a la base aérea más cercana, antes de seguir viaje a la ciudad donde todas las miras de los ejércitos aliados de la ONU estaban apuntando, Tubruk. Los rebeldes aliados nos acompañaban guiándonos en el desierto, tan ansiosos de atrapar o matar a su antiguo líder. Tan ansiosos de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Mierda…

Necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas. En un principio mi cuerpo se movía por inercia, sin tomar demasiado cuidado de mi vida, cada paso que daba hacia los enemigos los daba con desinterés y sin motivo alguno para salir aireado de ese paso. Ahora, tenía todas las ganas de vivir, Bella… quería conocerte, quería verte una vez más y eso, era motivación suficiente como para salir con vida de esta guerra.

Te imaginaba en mis sueños, te imaginaba casada, comprometida al menos, una mujer tan hermosa no podía estar sola. Pero no me importaba, no importaba aunque doliera, creer que otro podía llegar a ser dueño de tu corazón, porque no quería más que verte y saber que estabas bien.

Si no lo estabas, iba a ser el fracaso más horrible de mi vida.

¿Por qué no habías vuelto a los Estados unidos? ¿Por qué te habías quedado en Túnez? ¿Con qué propósito?...

Lo único que podía pasar por mi cabeza era el hecho de seguir con tu trabajo y de que eras endemoniadamente torpe como para abandonarlo. Solo esperaba que no volvieras a esta Libia tan inestable, al menos hasta que Khadafi fuera capturado finalmente, no podía soportar imaginarte en medio de algún nuevo ataque… yo no estaría allí para salvarte esta vez.

Bella…

Necesitaba oír tu voz nuevamente….

_Masen!_ me sobresalté cuando alguien gritó a mi lado, no me sorprendí cuando caí en la cuenta de que me había quedado dormido. Mi cuerpo necesitaba un descanso, pero no solo unas cuantas horas de sueño, necesitaba descansar en serio. Ir día tras día tras un objetivo sin obtener éxito era frustrante y agotador.

Withlock rió a mi lado levantándose, el camión se había detenido y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la base. Bajé de un salto de la parte trasera del camión y me dirigí hacia una de las casillas para refrescarme y tomar un poco de agua aunque sea.

El área de comunicaciones fue lo primero que vi, me serví un poco de agua de uno de los dispensar y me dirigí a uno de los oficiales de pelotón a informar mi asistencia. No quería que me dieran por muerto luego de una misión, no ahora que tenía todo por perder.

_Masen!_ oí cuando estaba firmando mis planillas de informes, volteé hacia la voz y vi a Mc Carty acercándose hacia mí con una sonrisa en su cara.

_Volviste!..._ palmeó mi espalda, sí… supongo que era así recibir un soldado vivo aún luego de una misión _Tengo algo para ti, llegó anoche_ fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi el sobre doblado en la mano de mi nuevo amigo. _Tengo que irme, tenemos reuniones con los comandantes para estudiar el nuevo modo de acción_

_Bien… gracias_ miré el sobre en mis manos y lo dejé sobre la mesa cercana para sacarme los guantes y abrirlo, no tenía idea de quién podía ser. El sobre no tenía remitente, solo mi nombre en el frente y el sello de la guardia de seguridad de las fronteras. Parecía haber sido abierto, seguramente para verificar su contenido.

Tomé mis guantes, mi agua y el sobre y me fui a las afueras de la base, me senté en la pared lateral del hangar y dejé todo en el suelo para sacarme el casco y dejarlo a un lado, mi cabello estaba sucio, traspirado y cubierto por tierra del desierto, pediría permiso luego para tomar un baño y conseguir ropa limpia.

Tomé el sobre de manila y lo abrí…

Desdoblé la única hoja que había en el interior y mi respiración se capturó en mi garganta.

Oh cielos…

Oh mierda…

Yo… no tenía… palabras… Bella.

Me quedé mirando detenidamente la hoja por unos segundos y cuando fui capaz de comprender lo que tenía en mis manos, la volteé y la miré de nuevo para saber que era real.

_Dios…_ gemí luchando por creer. Bajé la hoja a mi regazo y miré a mi alrededor, si alguien llegaba a verme ahora me iban a internar por conductas psicóticas. Y no podía dejar que sucediera eso, tenía que leer… por lo que desdoble la hoja nuevamente, tomé una respiración profunda y dirigí mis ojos cansados a esa letra estilizada. Mi corazón comenzó a tronar con solo comenzar a leer la primera línea...

_Estimado Edward._

_No sé si esta carta pueda llegar a ti, si estas leyéndola seguramente sí… por lo que, Hola. Soy Isabella Swan, o simplemente Bella, me rescataste de ese edificio en llamas por los bombardeos en la ciudad de Tikrit hace unas semanas atras. No sé si lo recuerdas, seguramente no, pues eso de entrar y salvar gente de un edificio en llamas debe ser algo que haces seguido. Si es así, le pido al cielo que te encuentres bien y que te resguarde en el futuro._

_No soy muy buena con las palabras, lo mío, como recordaras, son las imágenes y la captura de ellas, pues soy fotógrafa y trabajo en un diario nacional de los Estados Unidos._

_Me gustaría saber que te encuentras bien, no solo para quedarme tranquila de que mi salvador está a salvo en algún lugar, sino porque en verdad deseo desde lo profundo de mi corazón saber de ti._

_Tengo una imagen tuya y aún recuerdo tus palabras de fuerza y aliento al momento de mi rescate, te lo agradezco tanto que jamás voy a tener palabras suficientes como para expresarlo._

_Solo… Muchas gracias._

_Gracias a ti, estoy escribiendo esto y conocí una de las organizaciones más nobles del mundo, de alguna manera estoy ayudando en la medida que puedo, con la ACNUR que me recibió y me alojó._

_Bien, yo solo quería probar suerte y ver si por algún buen milagro recibías esta carta, si lo hiciste me gustaría saberlo. No te entretengo más, solo deseo que estés bien sea donde sea que estés y darte las gracias, por mantenerme en tus brazos hasta que estuve segura._

_Solo un deseo más… mantente seguro. Espero que esto se termine pronto así puedas volver a casa con quienes te aman. Adiós y… un gusto haberte conocido._

_Bella_

Bajé la carta en mis manos hasta mi regazo, miré al cielo y con mis ojos entornados al sol del amanecer… sonreí.

Te había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Hola! awwww el primer contacto... el video para este capi es este, saquen los espacios: http:  www. / watch? v=Zcps2fJKuAI&featur e= related


	7. Estas palabras

**Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… no quiero besar más banderas, ni cavar más trincheras... quiero estar contigo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Estas palabras<strong>

* * *

><p>Mi labio dolía mientras sentía que mis dientes se incrustaban en él, mi pie rebotaba sobre el suelo del vestíbulo del hangar y tenía mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Tendría que haber estado en el comedor ayudando a Jonathan a servir el desayuno, pero estaba aquí… esperando. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el soldado que había bajado del helicóptero y que ahora estaba hablando con un par de voluntarios en la entrada. Llevaba un par de papeles y sobres de manila bajo su brazo, supuestamente para ser entregados en esta base. No quería pensar ni esforzarme mucho en esperar… pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.<p>

Hacía ya cinco días que le había enviado una carta a Edward, el soldado que me había salvado la vida, algo totalmente basado en la esperanza de que él lo pudiera leer donde fuera que estuviera. Una parte de mí no creía que eso fuera posible, pues… en mi cabeza era muy difícil que esa carta llegara a sus manos, porque sencillamente no sabía con certeza dónde él se encontraba.

Fue algo totalmente experimental, algo que hice impulsivamente llevado por los consejos de Alice, pero de lo que no me arrepentía, porque cada palabra que había escrito en esa hoja era totalmente verdadera.

Y aquí estaba yo… esperando una respuesta.

_Que idiota que soy…_ dije para mí mientras veía al hombre saludar a los voluntarios y luego voltear para alejarse. ¿Cómo podía pensar en que me iba a responder? Era algo totalmente improbable y ridículo, seguramente si la recibía, no gastaría las energías en responderme a mí cuando seguramente tenía personas más importantes en su vida a quienes mandar correspondencia, su madre, sus hermanos, alguna novia tal vez… una esposa. Cielos, no… no quería ni pensar en lo ridícula que me vería ante él tratando de establecer una comunicación cuando él está felizmente enamorado y casado.

Que tonta…

Suspiré exasperadamente sintiéndome totalmente enojada conmigo misma y cuando estaba a punto de voltear para salir de allí, el soldado volteó antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada y movió la cabeza riendo, se acercó de nuevo a los voluntarios y le entregó los sobres y los documentos que tenía bajo el brazo.

Mi corazón comenzó a correr frenéticamente en el pecho y mi labio volvió a ser torturado por mis dientes, ¿por qué esto me ponía tan nerviosa?. Mierda…

Cuando el soldado se volvió para irse y esta vez desaparecer tras la puertas de salida para subirse al helicóptero, caminé nerviosamente hasta la oficina en la que habían dejado la correspondencia. Alex estaba allí ordenando los documentos que habían traído,

_Hey Bella!_ me saludó al verme en la puerta _acabo de recibir los certificados de nacimiento de algunos niños_

_¿En serio?_ ese tema llamó mi atención _así que… ¿podrán ser reubicados?_

_Bueno, cuando terminemos con los tramites de identidad sí, por lo pronto estarán aquí hasta que eso se complete. Con los certificados aquí damos un paso enorme, tenemos la punta del hilo… algo con qué comenzar_

_Que bien_ dije con una sonrisa bailando en mi boca, al fin Azhar y Abbas podrían ser reubicados, adoptados por una nueva familia que les de sustento, protección y cariño. Iban a comenzar una vida nueva pero iban a tener la posibilidad de ser felices. Solo esperaba eso.

_¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Supongo que no estás aquí para quedarte observándome desde la puerta ¿no?_ sonrió y me sentí estúpida _pasa… siéntate._ señaló la silla frente a su escritorio._

_Gracias_ murmuré caminando hasta la silla y sentándome. _Solo quería saber… hum… vi que habían traído correspondencia y… no sé si hay algo para mí_

Mierda… ¿mi voz temblaba?

Había hecho esto con Alice los dos días anteriores, ella había sido la que había recibido la correspondencia, pero estaba ocupado hoy por lo que eso pasó a manos de Alex, alguien muy simpático, pero con quien no había hablado nunca y no tenía ese nivel de confianza y amistad que tenía con Alice.

_Veremos_ dijo tomando los sobres que había dejado en una bandeja a un lado para ser entregado luego. Revisó una por una cada carta mientras sentía mi corazón en la garganta y un manojo de nervios en mi estómago. Sus dedos vacilaron en un sobre pero continuaron hasta que se detuvo en uno y lo apartó de los demás, _Isabella Swan…_ él miró con una ceja alzada. Asentí con un suspiro y tragué saliva. Traté de retener mi sonrisa pero me era imposible… Alex sonrió también entregándome el sobre de manila.

_Gracias_ mi voz salió temblorosa y carraspeé… _ hum, me iré ayudar a Alice en el comedor, muchas gracias_

_De nada Bella_

Sonreí una vez más cómplice con Alex que parecía entender lo que eso significaba para mí y salí de la oficina. Caminé unos cuantos pasos apretando el sobre en mi mano, como si fuera a caer o desaparecer… me había contestado? Oh cielos, ni siquiera quería leer el remitente por miedo a decepcionarme. ¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si eran Tayler o Jake?... cielos! ¿y si eran ellos?

No había tenido noticias de mis compañeros desde que había sucedido el ataque en Tripoli, no me había vuelto a comunicar con la cadena ni con la revista. Ellos sabrían sin duda… tenía que hacerlo y pronto.

En un arranque de preocupación paré en seco en el corredor y alcé el sobre, miré de un lado y vi mi nombre junto al sello de control fronterizo. Control fronterizo! No era de Tayler o Jake, a menos que hayan sido enviados a otra base de refugiados similar a la que me encontraba yo. Con un suspiro profundo volteé el sobre y vi el nombre.

Cabo 1ro, Masen, Edward Anthony. Brigada segunda grupo Halcón.

Me mordí el labio tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, era él. Finalmente era él. Cielos…

Dios, cálmate Bella, debes ayudar a Alice, luego leer. Mierda…

Respiré profundo y doblé el sobre para guardarlo en la cintura de mi pantalón, más tarde…

Cuando llegué al comedor, Alice estaba a dos manos y mirando desesperada la entrada, hasta que me vio… Corrí junto a ella y me disculpé besando su mejilla, tomé el plato que sostenía en una mano y ella se dedicó a revolver la comida que hervía en una de las ollas de aluminio. Llené el plato de sopa y lo puse en la bandeja, adjunté dos trozos de pan y un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo entregué a una de las mujeres que esperaba con su hijo a cuestas.

_Sajten1_ murmuré con un asentimiento de cabeza, la mujer asintió agradecida y se fue a sentar en una de las mesas.

Sonreí… no sabía si por la satisfacción de servir para algo en medio de todo el caos o por el sobre que quemaba en la parte trasera de mi pantalón.

_¿Por qué esa cara de tonta?_ miré hacia arriba, Alice condimentaba la sopa con algo de sal. Las demás voluntarias que rondaban la cocina estaban en lo suyo, cortando papas o zanahorias o lavando platos. Sonreí más ampliamente y carraspeé.

_Recibí noticas… de Edward_

Alice dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

_¿En serio?_ sus ojos eran tan incrédulos como lo eran los míos seguramente luego de recibir la carta, sentí un sonrojo correr por mis mejillas.

_Mhmm…_ sentí volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, adjunté dos pequeños trozos de pan en la bandeja y comencé a servir el jugo.

_¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en algún rincón escondida leyendo?_

Su comentario me hizo reír, alcé los hombros.

_No lo sé… en mi interior tengo miedo._ la miré de nuevo, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba como si quisiera golpearme en la cabeza _¿y si me dice que deje de molestarlo? ¿y si me dice que no me recuerda?... no lo sé… soy realista ¿qué posibilidades hay de que en su carta haya algo que diga que también quiere saber de mí?_

_Bella…_ negó con la cabeza con exasperación. _si en ese sobre hubiera algo de eso, no te hubiese escrito nada y no lo tendrías en la mano. Ábrelo, sácate la duda y no temas, el hombre está en medio de una guerra… me imagino que para él, tu carta pudo haber sido un recordatorio de que el mundo afuera de ese infierno sigue continuando, de que hay cosas mejores… un respiro_

Reí _Eres demasiado romántica Alice…_

_Realista Bella, realista_

Luego de eso el trabajo se hizo más intenso, por lo que interrumpimos nuestra conversación. El comedor se llenó de comensales, entre libaneses jóvenes, niños y ancianos, más el voluntariado que almorzábamos y cenábamos con ellos. Me sentí todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara, no solo por la satisfacción de estar donde estaba, sino por la carta que pesaba en mi pantalón.

Estaba sentada tomando la sopa junto a Alice cuando vi en la mesa del extremo a Abbas y Azhar levantándose para dejar los platos en el comedor. Me gustaba observarlos, muchas veces les había sacado fotos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Abbas era muy protector de su hermana, por lo que siempre iba en una posición más adelantada que ella, como cubriéndola con su cuerpo y Azhar era muy maternal… tenía cientos de fotos de ella mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa orgullosa o tierna. Ellos eran inseparables y sabía que ahora que se había dado el primer paso para reacomodarlos en una nueva familia, ellos iban a ir como un par, no podían separarlos.

_Mar – haba2_ sonreí cuando Azhar pasó por mi lado saludando con una inclinación de cabeza, Abbas hizo lo mismo pero sin el saludo.

_Mar – haba_ contesté con una sonrisa. Toqué mi cámara que tenía guardada en la riñonera en mi cintura al mismo tiempo que miraba a Abbas, él asintió y sonrió un poco. Era mi intento de persuadirlo a enseñarle a fotografiar más tarde.

_Shukran3_ dijo con vehemencia antes de seguir caminando junto a su hermana.

_Son un par muy lindo_ murmuró Alice aún tomando la sopa.

_Lo son_ estuve de acuerdo, carraspeé y esperé que Alice me mirara _hum… me voy al cuarto o tal vez a la costa_

Ella asintió sin decir nada pero con una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Me levanté de la mesa y luego de dejar mi plato n el comedor, sonde otra tanda de voluntarios se encargaba de la limpieza, caminé hasta la salida del hangar.

Decidí ir a la costa, Túnez tenía una costa azul muy hermosa, las aguas del Mediterráneo bañaban las playas y era placentero caminar por esas playas de arena blanca. La base no estaba lejos de ellas, solo había que cruzar la pista de aviones militares que se adjuntaba a nuestro hangar y una serie de edificios militares para llegar. Lo había descubierto en mi tercer día de estar aquí y no había una tarde que no me paseara por allí.

Estaba comenzando a amar Túnez. Era tan diferente al frio y lluvioso Washington.

Llegué hasta la playa deshabitada, como era zona militar no estaba permitido que los turistas llegaran hasta esos límites, por lo que tenía toda la arena blanca para mí. Me despojé de mis sandalias de verano y caminé complacida mientras mis dedos se hundían en la arena caliente. Anudé mi camiseta de la ACNUR en un nudo en la cintura y caminé hasta las aguas azules para hundir mis pies desnudos y refrescarme. Se sentía increíble.

_Esto es el paraíso_ gemí cerrando los ojos y levantando la vista al cielo. Una parte de mí se sentía mal… tal vez era el hecho de que yo disfrutaba de esto mientras otros, como Edward, estaban pasando todo tipo de experiencias que nadie quería pasar. _Edward… algún día amaras esto, estoy segura_

Sonreí por mi dialogo solitario y volví a unos metros de la línea de la costa para sentarme, tomé una respiración profunda y saqué el sobre del la cintura de mi pantalón. Toda la mañana había pesado, quemado y me había llamado recordándome que allí estaba, a la espera de ser abierto. Lo hice… rasgué uno de los lados con cuidado y saqué la única hoja blanca que había en su interior.

Me mordí el labio aún sosteniendo la hoja doblada en mi mano y sonriendo involuntariamente. Cielos… era algo tan intenso, sostener las palabras del hombre que te había salvado. Mierda.

Tragué en seco y abrí la hoja, lo primero que me hizo sonreír fue su letra estilizada, pulcra y prolija. La misma mano que podía matar, podía hacer cosas hermosas…

Y escribir cosas hermosas…

_Querida Bella._

_Como fue tu deseo, espero que estés leyendo esto y que no haya perdido por allí, espero que esté en tus manos. _

_Recibir tu carta fue… como un remanso de paz. No lo puedo decir, porque simplemente no encuentro las palabras, pero saber que estabas bien y que estabas en un lugar seguro, me hizo saber que absolutamente todo, había valido la pena. _

_No puedo decirte donde estamos ahora, por razones de seguridad, pero puedo decirte que estoy bien, más contento de saber que tú también lo estas. Solo basta que respires para mí, no lo sé… pero solo me basta eso, saber que aún existes en este mundo. Aunque me pregunto porque decidiste quedarte cerca de Libia y no volver a tu lugar… oír sería lo primero que cualquier extranjero podría hacer y valoro el hecho de que tú hayas decidido quedarte a ayudar. Puedo ver con mis propios ojos las necesidades de esta gente y lo que hace falta, simplemente Gracias. _

_¿Tienes una imagen mía? Creo que recuerdo el momento en que la capturaste, recuerdo el flash. Me gustaría tener una tuya, así estamos en iguales condiciones y pueda recordarte mejor, solo tengo tu imagen asustada en mi cabeza, cada noche la recuerdo y no algo que me guste recordar, porque no te quiero ver asustada. Te quiero ver feliz. _

_Estas palabras que te escribo hoy son tan valiosas para mí, porque encontré una manera de decirte que aún te siento en mis brazos, temblando y llorando, te veo suficiente en mi memoria, pero quiero verte más. En otro lugar, en otras circunstancias. Quiero verte más. _

_Solo tengo la esperanza de que la vida nos deje juntarnos y poder ver con nuestros ojos, que cada uno de nosotros lo está haciendo bien, hay tiempo, hay lugares… solo espero que lleguen, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y quiero verte junto a mí. _

_Gracias por escribirme y darme un hermoso rayo de luz, una esperanza… no sabes lo que significa para mí. ¿Puedes seguir haciéndolo?... si no puedes o no quieres, lo entenderé, pero me gustaría sentirme otra vez como me sentí cuando recibí tu carta, parecía que todo era posible para mí, como si no existiese más que tú en otro lugar pensando en mí. _

_Solo necesito saber eso, para seguir… _

_Como dije espero estés leyendo esto, que estés segura y feliz donde sea que estés. Gracias por llegar a mí. Te esperaré hasta el fin._

_Edward_

Levanté mi mano y sequé una lágrima que nublaba mi visión, respiré temblorosamente y sonreí ahogando un sollozo. Estaba bien y luchando aún… luchando. Y quería verme, quería seguir haciendo esto. Oh cielos…

Reí… reí alzando la cara al sol. Reí por él, por mí, por la flor que había renacido en medio del desierto seco y sombrío, reí por lo afortunado de la vida. Todo me arrastraba a él… incluso sus palabras, no iba a renunciar y solo esperaba que todo esto acabara pronto.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por esperar este fic como lo hacen. Ya sabemos que en la vida real Kadafi ya no existe, bueno ya llegaremos a ese capi. Para este capitulo escuchen el tema de Laura Pausini, Entonces no. Este es el link (saquen los espacios) http : www. youtube .com /watch?v =SbO4qozHjqs&featur e= related


	8. Mi tesoro

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi tesoro<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminé rápidamente hacia la salida de la base de operaciones a las afueras de Sirte. Habían decidido montar una improvisada tienda de campaña como centro de comunicaciones. Ante el posible encubrimiento a su represor, los rebeldes de su ejército que nos acompañaban en nuestra misión, estaban bajo el ojo del Comandante. Temía que entre ellos hubiera algún informante infiltrado y que fuera este motivo el causante de el entorpecimiento de la misión.<p>

Apreté el sobre que llevaba en mi mano como si fuera lo más importante que cargaba, de hecho… era lo más importante que cargaba. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que decidí escribirte de vuelta Bella. Y me sorprendí esta mañana cuando Emmett vino a mí para entregarme un sobre. Tú seguías escribiéndome.

Y no podía esperar para abrirlo…

_Masen!_ volteé sobre mi camino y vi a Withlock acercarse a mí detrás. Traía una mochila sobre uno de sus hombros y solo vestía el pantalón camuflado y una camiseta blanca, teníamos unas horas de descanso ya que el comandante estaba atento las informaciones que nos enviaban y decidiendo nuestro destino.

_Estoy ocupado Withlock_ corté sin dejar de caminar. Quería estar lejos de la base para leerte mi… ángel.

_Esta noche dormimos en la sala común, el comandante nos informó que salimos a la madrugada y ya están sirviendo la cena_

_¿Dónde vamos?_

_No lo sé… tal vez seguimos hacia Bengasi o quizá retrocedemos_ Withlock se había puesto a caminar a la par mía.

_Mierda… ¿cuándo se terminará esto?_ gemí aferrándome más al sobre café.

_No lo sé… por lo pronto el comandante puso bajo custodia a varios rebeldes de los cuales sospechaba. No sé si entre ellos se encuentra el informante pero… espero que esta vez podamos dar con él._ alzó una botella de agua a la altura de mis ojos y se la arrebaté, el desierto seco y caluroso tenía mi garganta en miserias. Tomé un trago refrescante y gemí de placer. _Hey! Qué es eso? Recibes correspondencia?_ preguntó mirando mi sobre. Apreté mi mano sobre él.

_Es… si, correspondencia._

_¿Tu novia?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Mi… novia_ coincidí disfrutando del placer que esta vez la palabra tenía en mi boca.

_Valla… entonces ve y lee… cuando termines ven a cenar, las mesas están siendo preparadas._

_Me daré un baño antes he iré_ contesté alejándome,

_Te deseo suerte para encontrar jabón!..._ gritó alejándose.

Reí entre dientes. Un baño placentero en el medio del desierto era algo difícil de encontrar, a menos que llegáramos a una base militar no era plausible algo como eso en precarias casas de las afueras de la ciudad. Dentro de la ciudad la gente nos tenía miedo y desconfianza, claro… éramos americanos en su tierra, no teníamos la mejor fama, por lo que eran pocas las personas que nos encontrábamos en el camino que eran cordiales y atentos con nosotros.

Llegué a una roca enorme a un lado de las tierras donde estaba la base improvisada, frente a mí el desierto era interminable y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Me senté y recosté mi espalda cansada en la roca caliente y suspiré… al fin solos…

Sonreí al ver tu letra desprolija escribiendo mi nombre, rango y escuadrón. Rasgué el sobre y metí los dedos, cuando toqué el papel y otra cosa lo saqué y mi respiración se ahogó en mi garganta.

Cielos…

Abrí mis ojos grandes y tragué en seco, bajé mi mano ocultando parcialmente lo que me habías enviado y sonreí pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

Una foto… me habías enviado una foto…

Y te veías hermosa.

Tu largo cabello castaño cayendo por tus hombros, tus ojos marrón chocolate me miraban directamente a mí, pero no parecían vivos, no parecían felices. Parecían tristes y ausentes. Y entonces quería saber tan mal qué era lo que te preocupaba, que era lo que te tenía así…

Y entonces sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que dentro del sobre habían más, unas cinco en total. Eras tú, en tres de ellas, solo tú, pero en las restantes no estabas sola. En una salías abrazada a un par de niños libaneses, lo podía saber por sus ropas y sus características. Ellos tampoco parecían felices, pero sonreían a la cámara con timidez, tú estabas entre ellos dos sonriendo con orgullo. Di vuelta la fotografía solo por curiosidad y sonreí al ver tu descripción en el reverso.

_Estos son Abbas y Azhar, son mellizos y viven en el refugio, sus padres murieron, solo espero que puedan ser felices en un hogar sustituto o en una nueva familia._

En la otra había una pequeña mujer a tu lado con cabello en punta, te abrazaba con énfasis y parecía quererte, sus ojos azules brillaban y tus sonrisa resplandecía, parecían hermanas o grandes amigas, aunque supuse lo segundo por la camiseta con el logo de la ACNUR que ella vestía. Volteé la fotografía y leí lo que tenía inscripto,

_Ella es Alice Cullen, es voluntaria en la sede de la ACNUR en Túnez, ella es quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con quien trabajo día a día. La amo… es mi hermana del alma._

Sonreí ante esa noticia, no estabas sola… tenías una amiga, tal vez más y eso me dejaba sumamente tranquilo.

Entonces saqué dejé las fotografías en el sobre, las iba a ver con detenimiento esta noche cuando estuviera en mi cama… o catre. Desdoble la única hoja que venía con ellas en el interior del sobre y me dispuse a leer.

_Estimado Edward:_

_Muchas gracias por responderme, fue un alivio saber que habías recibido mi carta correctamente. Fue un alivio también saber que te gustaría seguir recibiendo mis cartas, me imagino que, estar allí no debe ser nada fácil, te daré mis palabras hasta que me pidas que no lo siga haciendo, porque de alguna manera quiero hacerte compañía, porque me importas mucho como para seguir haciéndolo._

_Muchas gracias…_

_Estas poniendo el cuerpo y la mente en una guerra que no nos pertenece, pero lo haces por el bien del otro y eso es digno de admirar, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que sigas bien, por favor… nunca bajes los brazos, nunca te des por vencido, tengo la esperanza de que para que todo esto termine falta muy poco, sigo teniendo fe en ello. Mantén la fe también._

_Las cosas en el refugio siguen… bien, si esa es la palabra adecuada para decirlo. Siguen llegando niños sin familias y eso me astilla el corazón, hay mucho para hacer por aquí y eso me mantiene activa, si no lo estuviera, creo que me tiraría en mi cama a llorar por todos los niños que perdieron tanto en esta guerra. A veces me pregunto… qué pudo haber hecho mal una personita que lo único malo que le sucedió fue haber nacido en este lugar, en esta década, en este contexto político, bajo gobernantes tiranos que no piensan en su gente._

_Con respecto a mí, bueno… hablo con mis padres cada semana, ellos se preocupan demasiado por lo que sucedió y por lo que puede llegar a pasarme, soy su única hija y sé que es algo que no quieren, perderme. Pero yo estoy muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo y mucho más ahora que se que estas cerca y en contacto, no quiero perder eso… sé que si me voy a los estados Unidos, lo perderé, te perderé. Y no quiero._

_Ta envío fotografías, me atrevo a mandarte varias, porque a mí me gustaría tener varias tuyas. En una de ellas salgo acompañada, Alice es una amiga que conocí gracias a la ACNUR. Ella es increíble persona y me ha ayudado un montón, gracias a ella te encontré y eso se lo agradeceré siempre. Es de los Estados Unidos también, precisamente de Seattle, tan cerca de donde yo vivo. En realidad por razones laborales estoy residiendo en Washington D.C, pero mi alma, mi vida y mis padres están en Forks, un pequeño pueblo de cinco mil habitantes cerca de Seattle._

_¿Tú de dónde eres? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Tienes novia?... ¿cuál es tu color favorito? me gustaría saber mucho de ti, por lo pronto puedes saber de mí, si es que te interesa. Tengo 23 años, no tengo novio ni hermanos, mis amigos son muy pocos, no soy una chica muy sociable, de hecho me cuesta conocer a gente nueva, pero conocerte a ti, fue tan fácil… a pesar de lo difícil que es a su vez. Y mi color favorito es el verde._

_Espero poder seguir recibiendo tus cartas, si tienes la realización de que soy apabullante o abrumadora, pues… realmente entenderé que me dejes de escribir, cuando encuentro algo que me importa suelo ser muy entusiasta y pido perdón por ello._

_Espero que estés bien… en serio Edward, cuídate, temo que si me dejas de escribir será porque… bueno, no quiero pronunciar las palabras que me dan tanto miedo. Simplemente… te espero._

_Un abrazo y un beso…_

_Bella_

Para cuando terminé de leer, el sol ya se había ocultado, la fría noche se abría paso y la sonrisa en mis labios parecía no poder desvanecerse nunca. Tomé un respiro profundo y me levanté sobre mis pies, guardé tu carta dentro del sobre junto con las fotografías y corrí hacia la base, tal vez aún podría cenar algo.

Me quedé dormido sobre mi catre luego de la cena, cansado y con mis piernas blandas, simplemente me tiré con la ropa aún puesta y cerré los ojos con la intención de imaginar tu rostro, evocarlo de las fotografías que había guardado en mi mochila.

Eras hermosa…

Hermosa

Te imaginaba con largos vestidos tunecinos caminando por la playa del mediterráneo, con cámara en mano inmortalizando cada bello paisaje que te encontrabas en su camino, no podía imaginarte documentando el desastre que se vivía gracias a una guerra. Tú eras especial y nunca me había sentido tan preocupado por alguien a tal nivel de evocarla en mis sueños y fantasías.

Desperté gracias a las risas, eran risas burlescas que borraron tu rostro de mi sueños y eso me molestó. Tenía solo unas horas hasta despertar antes del amanecer y salir de ese infierno para seguir buscando ciudad por ciudad- Y me habían despertado. Me levanté somnoliento en medio de la oscuridad, habían mucho otros soldados durmiendo en catres iguales al mío separados por un metro o menos, todos con sus ropas puestas. Me coloqué mis borceguíes y me levanté refregando mi rostro. Caminé hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación común y al salir la luz de unas lámparas de nafta me hicieron parpadear. Pero mis ojos tomaron conocimiento en seguida de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y del por qué de las risas.

Los rebeldes libaneses ocupaban la sala adjunta a las habitaciones, ellos estaban tomando alguna especie de alcohol que solo dios sabe donde lo conseguían y de que estaba hecho. Uno de ellos estaba borracho y meneaba la cadera sugerentemente mientras reía, los demás lo apludían como si eso fuera una hazaña, en su mano sostenía la botella de licor y en la otra…

Oh mierda…

Abrí los ojos inhalando aire y sentí que la sangre viajaba por mi cuerpo a raudales. No podía estar sucediendo. Mis ojos viajaron de su mano hasta el suelo y ahí, al costado de una de las sillas estaba mi mochilla.

Hijos de puta!

No pude controlar mi cuerpo, te juro hermosa… Un gruñido comenzó a abrirse paso por mi garganta y no pude controlar mi ira. Empujé a la silla que estaba delante de mí y esta calló a un lado con un estrepito. Los ojos de los libaneses que estaban reunidos allí se quedaron sorprendidos por un momento, pero apenas pude darme cuenta de eso, porque en tres grandes zancadas llegué al hijo de puta que tenía tu fotografía en sus sucias manos profanándola, burlándose… y rompí mi puño en su mandíbula.

Perdió su equilibrio ayudado por su borrachera y le saqué la foto de las manos, cuando lo hice lo tomé de su camisa y lo empujé contra la pared, solo oía los gritos en árabe a mi alrededor, me iban a matar… estaba seguro de ello, me iban a dar con un tiro en la espalda como lo muy traicioneros que eran e iba a perder toda posibilidad de volver a verte.

Oh Bella…

_Hijo de puta!_ grité en su cara, sus ojos abiertos me miraban desorbitados, por el miedo, la sorpresa o la borrachera, no lo sabía, pero estaba esperando el tiro de gracia. _Nunca jamás vuelvan a tocar una sola de mis cosas!_ seguramente no me entenderían, pero cada palabra que salía de mis labios era verdadera _o te juro, te juro que los mato!_

_Edward!_ sentí una voz a mis espaldas. Unos brazos fuertes tomaron mi cintura y me separaron del zángano.

_Ahhggg!_ grité tratando de soltarme e ir hacia el libanés. Pero esos brazos no me lo permitieron. _Hijos de puta!_

Las voces en árabe se mezclaron, reconocí las de Emmett y otros más que eran americanos, con mis ojos nublados de ira vi un intercambio de palabras entre los libaneses y mis propios compañeros, Emmett les gritaba y los otros de vuelta, hasta que los rebeldes se alejaron con los ojos puestos en mí, aún la ira en sus rostros.

_¿Qué mierda Masen?_ gritó finalmente Emmett volviéndose hacia mí, yo veía rojo sin apartar mi mirada de esos infelices. Mi respiración jadeante quemaba mis pulmones y apreté mis puños hasta que se tornó doloroso.

_Quiero volver... quiero irme de esta mierda!_ mi puño impactó contra la pared más cercana, no tendría que haber pasado esto, no... eso era mi tesoro, no tendrían que haberlo tomado de mí. Arremetí contra ellos pero no alcancé a dar ni un paso,

_Edward! cálmate!_ sentí los fuertes brazos de Emmett sostener mi pecho empujándome lejos de esas personas... en ese momento había un tirano ahí afuera a quien debíamos encontrar y estaban aquí jodiendo con lo único que me mantenía en pie aquí... los odiaba! mi pecho se expandía con mi respiración jadeante... mis ojos directos a esos hijos de puta. _Venimos a arreglar sus problemas!... no se metan con nosotros!_

_Edward…_ la voz de Emmett era más tranquila y mantenía sus manos extendidas delante de mi pecho, bloqueándome la vista a esos… mierda…

_Que no se metan conmigo Emmett…_ dije con voz gruesa y baja _te juro que se termina la puta alianza porque lo mato o me matan ellos a mí, pero que no se metan conmigo_

_Hablaré con el comandante, no lo harán, cálmate_ dijo con vehemencia.

Dios Bella… quería estar donde estuvieras… solo contigo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el link para el video de este capi es el sigueinte (saquenle los espacios): http : www. youtube. com /watch?feature =player_embedded&v =ba2_ 83QWdrM y si no les funciona, es "Iluminados por el fuego" de León Gieco, gracias por leer y por comentar, muchas gracias.


	9. Desilusión

**Desilusión**

* * *

><p>Caminé rápido por el corredor, mis pies no podían andar más rápidamente… cielos, mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho y mi respiración se agitó de una manera que casi no podía contener. Las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos y me obligué apresuradamente a dejarlas bajo control, los pequeños niños libios jugaban en los pasillos con pequeños autos de colores, los esquivé cuidadosamente antes de seguir caminando de forma veloz.<p>

Aún recordaba las palabras de Jonathan, que estaba en el vestíbulo. Yo me encargaba de servir el almuerzo ese mediodía como todos, mi mente metida en el por qué aún no había recibido correspondencia de Edward… ahora tenía una idea del porque! Cielos…

"Bella… alguien pregunta por ti en el vestíbulo, vino en el helicóptero desde Libia hace un par de minutos, es americano y pregunta insistentemente por ti Bella... ¿qué hago?"

_Oh por dios!_ gemí por el intercomunicador, _¿qué qué haces? mierda, Jona! dile que espere... que me espere!_

Y luego de dejar caer el plato que tenía en mi mano salí hacia el corredor...  
>No podía esperar a verlo, algo muy dentro de mi corazón tenía esperanza, algo también me decía que no me ilusionara, pero toda mi alma lo hacía porque estaba segura de que a quien iba a encontrar en ese vestíbulo, sería el hombre de ojos verdes que se había adueñado de mis sueños.<p>

_Bella!_ sentí la voz de Alice que salía de su oficina con papeles en la mano,

_No puedo Al, está en el vestíbulo!_ grité pasando casi corriendo por el corredor,

_Pero Bella! Espera!_

No me detuve, por ninguna razón lo haría, tenía que llegar a él, cielos… comencé a correr los últimos metros que me quedaban hasta el vestíbulo. Hasta que escuché el bullicio de voces en ese lugar, el helicóptero partía y sus astas se oían a kilómetros, mi respiración aumentó y mis piernas temblaron de expectación… entonces llegué a la entrada del hangar.

Mis ojos revolotearon por todo el lugar hasta que en la mesa principal donde algunos agentes de la OTAN tomaban datos de los recién llegados, allí estaba Jonathan ayudando con la tarea y cuando me vio alcé las cejas con la pregunta silenciosa en mi rostro.

Él señaló con la mano hacia las sillas de la sala de espera y fue cuando lo vi. Y el aire dejó mis pulmones, mis manos cayeron a un costado de mi cuerpo. Y aunque tenía que sentir alivio o alegría… no sentí nada.

_Bella!... estás bien!. Mierda, no pensé que fuera tan bueno verte otra vez_ él hombre que estaba esperándome alzó sus muletas y las puso debajo de cada axila y luego de acomodar su pierna envuelta en yeso, comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

_Jake_ exhalé paralizada en mi lugar. La desilusión, la esperanza rota, la ansiedad, la preocupación, todo escapándose por cada uno de mis poros. Pero por otro lado… el alivio, de alguna manera, me sentía aliviado por lo que tenía frente a mí, por más que la desilusión pesara más.

_Por dios, pensé que te habías marchado a Washington, me pude comunicar con Mike finalmente cuando salí de ese hospital en Trípoli y él me dijo que te habías quedado en un refugio en Tunez… por dios, Bella!_

Sentí sus brazos envolverme alrededor y cerré los ojos, no eran los brazos que deseaba que me estuvieran abrazando, no era para nada a quién esperaba ver, encontrar en ese vestíbulo… pero era reconfortante saber que Jake había logrado sobrevivir.

_Estaba tan preocupado…_ susurró en mi cabello. Jake siempre había sido como un amigo más en el equipo, él era bruto y descuidado a la hora de tratar a una mujer, hacía malas bromas y comía como un cerdo… pero siempre fue un amigo, un par, un compañero. Siempre me pareció algo tierno y tonto, pero esta vez pude sentir la preocupación y la seriedad en su voz.

Tragué en seco y cuando finalmente pude salir de mi shock inicial, alcé las manos y rodeé su cuello con ellas.

_Jake… pensé lo peor_ susurré cerrando los ojos. Entonces recordé y me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos… _¿qué…. Qué pasó con Ben?_

Contrario a lo que yo esperé, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, el hijo de puta salió del hospital donde nos habían metido a ambos y se fue derechito a casa, le dije que me ayudara a averiguar dónde estabas tú y me dijo como que su esposa lo esperaba en casa y que estaría preocupada… ¿tiene esposa?_

_Sí Jake…_ rodé los ojos _¿Y tú?... ¿no piensas hacer lo mismo?_ crucé mis brazos en mi pecho.

_Aún no lo sé_ dijo haciendo lo mismo _todo depende_

_¿Depende? ¿de qué? Mike seguramente te necesita…_

_Mike tiene otros camarógrafos para hacer el trabajo sucio, yo no lo quiero hacer más, a demás mi pierna está aún delicada _ miré su pierna y me di cuenta de que estaba vendada por encima de la rodilla hasta el talón.

_¿Qué te sucedió de todos modos?_ pregunté suspirando, hoy no iba a obtener noticias de Edward tampoco. El helicóptero que había venido trayendo a Jake seguramente no volvería hasta mañana desde Libia.

_¿Recuerdas que fui a buscar a Ben a la huerta?, bueno… el idiota había corrido hasta uno de los edificios cercanos cuando el bombardeo comenzó, cuando lo fui a buscar, las paredes se nos vinieron encima y quedamos atrapados. Un par de militares nos encontraron horas después y nos trasladaron a un hospital, estuvimos allí varias semanas hasta que hace un par de días nos dieron de alta. Me rompí una costilla junto con mi pierna, Ben necesito una transfusión de sangre y estuvo varios días en la UCI por la rotura de su vaso._ alzó los hombros y miró por encima de mí _¿hay algún lugar para comer por aquí?_

Rodé los ojos _Comprendo por qué se fue a Washington y no se quedó aquí en un lugar donde no tenía nada… y no, no hay restaurantes cerca si a eso te refieres._

Jake frunció el seño. _¿Puedo invitarte entonces a almorzar en alguno en la ciudad?_

_Jake, estoy ocupada aquí_ dije en un suspiro.

_¿Haciendo qué?_ su ceño se frunció nuevamente y entonces se percató de mi remera que en grandes palabras decía ACNUR y luego vio mi brazalete, azul con el logo del organismo.

_Sí. Trabajo aquí como voluntaria, en este momento estoy sirviendo el almuerzo para docenas de personas que no tienen lugar donde ir hasta que se acabe la guerra… ¿quieres ayudarme o prefieres ir a la ciudad?_ mi tono no podía ser más mordaz.

Él me miró con una mueca como diciendo "¿en serio estas aquí como voluntaria?". Bueno sí, generalmente mi vida estaba entre cámaras, estudios de grabación, alguna que otra sesión de modelaje, semanas de la moda en Paris y esta misión en Libia, había sido la primera misión importante en toda mi carrera como fotógrafa, era lo que realmente yo había querido desde un principio y lo había obtenido a pulso. Debía decir que prefería diez mil veces esto que mirar modelos escuálidas pasearse por una pasarela para engordar los bolsillos de algunas personas nada más.

_Hace mucho que no te veo Bella… ven conmigo aunque sea media hora, no sé aún qué haré, tú estás sola aquí, no quiero dejarte sola… podríamos hablar_

Suspiré y con mis manos en mi cadera miré a Jake, él se había preocupado por mí lo suficiente como para buscarme primero y venir a verme después… cielos, no era mi día, estaba preocupada por Edward, pero ese hecho no tenía por qué pagarlo mi amigo.

Suspiré…

_Está bien Jake, déjame hablar con Alice e iremos a la ciudad…_ di media vuelta sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia la oficina de Alice, sentía los pasos irregulares detrás de mí.

_¿Quién es Alice?_

Suspiré… _Es mi jefa y amiga, ella está trabajando ahora pero… no creo que me necesite, déjame avisarle y saldremos… solo hoy_ advertí volteando a mirarlo. Él me guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa torcida.

_Solo hoy bebé…_

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Alice, tuvimos que esperar unos minutos porque ella estaba hablando con un par de personas, podía sentir la mirada insistente de Jacob y su sonrisa petulante, cuando trabajábamos juntos era soportable, porque estaba Ben y era exigente con él y lo mantenía a raya, pero ahora podía saber lo tan exasperante que podía ser Jake cuando se ponía en el papel.

_Bella_ oí la voz de Al y alcé la cabeza para encontrármela con el ceño fruncido y la molestia en su rostro _¿no oíste que te llamé?_

_Lo siento Alice… me llamaban desde el vestíbulo, mira_ señalé con mi mano a Jake que miraba nuestro intercambio _este es Jake, él era mi compañero en Libia, es un camarógrafo_

Alice lo miró por un momento y asintió a modo de saludo,

_Mucho gusto Alice, es… muy bueno lo que hacen aquí_ dijo Jake con adulación.

_Gracias_ dijo ella simplemente para luego voltear a mí _Bella… ¿tienes un minuto?_

_Claro_ asentí siguiendo a mi amiga hacia el interior de su oficina, ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y alzó un trozo de papel, que estaba asentado allí, hacia mí, la miré por un segundo y tras su asentimiento de cabeza hacia el papel, lo tomé y lo desdoblé…

_Bella._

_Perdóname no haberte escrito, no pude, me fui imposible. Estoy en una misión y no sabré cuándo podré llegar a una base para poder enviarte correspondencia, espero que estés bien y que pronto pueda saber de ti, probaré llamarte nuevamente muy pronto si me lo permiten, sino te escribiré de nuevo. Un beso y un abrazo…_

_Edward._

Alcé abruptamente la cabeza hacia Alice, con mis ojos bien abiertos y mi respiración errante en mi pecho… buscando respuestas en sus ojos.

_Llamó hace unos minutos desde una base en Sirte, él. Edward Masen… preguntando por ti_ dijo sin inmutarse.

_Alice! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡¿Por qué no me avistaste?_ en mi voz estaba marcado el pánico, la desesperación.

_Te llamé y te dije que esperaras, pero volteaste y me dijiste "está aquí"… supongo que te referías a tu amigo el camarógrafo ¿no es cierto?..._ ella alzó una ceja. Alzó una puta ceja.

_Oh cielos_ tapé mi boca con ambas manos y sentí las lágrimas llenando mis ojos, había perdido la única oportunidad hablar con Edward.

* * *

><p>Bueno... cruce de caminos, quieren saber la canción para este capi? Sacando los espacios este es el link: http : www. youtube. com/ watch?feature=player _ embedded&v = 9XtNjpdbgf4


	10. Un paso más

**Un paso más...**

* * *

><p>_Maldición_ gruñí jadeando mientras cerraba los ojos repetidamente por la tierra que el viento del desierto libio traía a mis ojos. Tragué en seco, sentía mi garganta seca y sedienta como el infierno, desde la mañana que no había podido tomar un trago de agua.<p>

_Masen!_ volteé sobre mis talones entornando mis ojos para ver a la persona que me había llamado. Garrett estaba ya casi en el jeep esperando por mi, me había quedado rezagado… me sentía cansado, sediento y sudaba como un puerco en el matadero. _Nos vamos!... si no te apuras tendrás que irte caminando._ luego lo oí reír junto a Stefan mientras arrancaban el jeep… Hijos de puta.

_Váyanse a la mierda idiotas!_ grité a duras penas, mi voz salía como si en mi garganta hubiera pegado papel de lija.

Maldita misión de reconocimiento.

Me habían enviado a reconocer el terreno circundante entre Sirte y la costa del Mediterráneo junto con un grupo de soldados, en otro momento no me hubiera importado hacerlo de no ser porque ahora, Bella…se interrumpía nuestra comunicación asidua y eso era lo que más lamentaba.

Las fotografías que me habías enviado fueron por lo que estaba en este momento aquí, no precisamente porque me las enviaste, por dios… eso fue lo más hermoso que me sucedió hasta ahora… cielos, si no lo hubieses hecho te las iba a pedir de todas maneras, realmente eres una mujer hermosa y quiero un recordatorio de sus ojos para admirar cada vez que pudiera. Lo que había sucedido con los libios cuando los encontré husmeándolas fue lo que produjo mi inserción en esta misión, literalmente hablando era una especie de castigo por mi exabrupto.

Y esta situación me tenía al borde de todo. No quería estar aquí, no quería de ningún modo seguir participando de esta mierda. En mis noches solitarias me preguntaba como antes de conocerte podría haber pensado que enlistarme en la armada iba a ser un acto de honor y nobleza… podría decirse que estaba aburrido de mi vida y por eso lo hice, mis padres acababan de morir y no vi otro camino para mí.

Idiota… diez mil veces idiota.

Lo único bueno que había venido con esta decisión que tomé eres tú. Mierda… ¿Qué estaba pensando?... no te hubiese conocido si no me hubiese enlistado… mierda.

Bella… lo único que sucedía era que extrañaba escribirte, extrañaba tus letras… y esta mierda no me dejaba, me hubiese sentido mas solo de lo que estoy si no fueran por tus cartas, no hubiese tenido ganas de vivir porque nada en mi vida valía la pena hacerlo. Dios… te extrañaba, tan simple como eso.

Y me hubiese gustado escuchar tu vos… me hubiese gustado hacerlo cuando te llamé mientras Emmett me ayudaba a hacerlo y dar contigo. Alice, tu amiga, me dijo que estabas ocupada, cielos… yo estaba nervioso como adolescente en su primera cita. La desilusión que sentí cuando lo que oí solo fue la negativa, mierda, fue algo de lo que aún me estaba recuperando.

Bella…

¿Qué me estabas haciendo hermosa?...

Subí al jeep de un salto y caí en el asiento como una bolsa de papas, agotado y con cada hueso de mi cuerpo zumbando de dolor, habíamos caminado kilómetros y kilómetros, habíamos dormido en una tienda improvisada en el frio de la noche del medio oriente cada noche de esta semana que había durado nuestra misión, habíamos comido carne enlatada y habíamos racionado el agua hasta que no quedó nada, habíamos desactivado algunas minas terrestres por las que suponíamos que por allí habían pasado los insurgentes. ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de poner trampas mortales en su propia tierra solo para atraparnos a nosotros, cuando sus niños, sus agricultores y pastores de ovejas recorrían esos campos? Hijos de puta… sus intereses propios eran más importantes que su pueblo y el hecho de que yo y todos los aliados estemos luchando por esa injusticia, me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

_Masen!_ Garrett volteó a mirarme desde el asiento del conductor, _cuando lleguemos a Sirte el comandante nos dará esta noche libre y el día de mañana, ¿vienes con nosotros a la ciudad?, vamos con Bashir a entretenernos unas horas_ dijo asintiendo hacia nuestro compañero libio que había venido con nosotros todo el viaje _ él dice que las mujeres libanesas son sumisas a la vista pero unas leonas en la cama.. ¿qué dices?_ me preguntó meneando las cejas.

Quise reír… lo que menos ganas tenía en este momento era andar liándome con prostitutas. Solo quería darme una ducha y sacarme los kilos de tierra que tenía hasta en el ultimo rincón de mi cuerpo para luego comenzar a escribirte. Pero no negaba que no quería tomar aire y distraerme un poco de la mierda esta,. Cielos… también quería una maldita cama donde tirarme y dormir horas y horas, también quería escuchar tu vos si se podía. Pero no todo lo que uno quiere en la vida puede ser otorgado ¿no es cierto?.

_No lo sé, veremos cuando lleguemos_ dije simplemente cerrando los ojos. Y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando lo hice fue tu rostro, enmarcado por tu largo y ondulado cabello castaño, ese par de ojos marrón chocolate en los que podía zambullirme y tu hermosa piel blanca. ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Bronceada por el sol tunecino? Así te imaginaba… caminando por las playas de Tunes mirando el mar azul verdoso del mediterráneo, tu cabello azotándose al viento y tus largos vestidos ondeando junto con él. Mirando el cielo… mirando el agua, tal vez pensando en mí… en esas veces en las que mi mente me traicionaba y soñaba despierto contigo, era cuando más quería tirar mi arma y correr hacia ti.

Te necesitaba… de todas las maneras que pudiera concebir, de todas las formas posibles.

Las horas se hicieron largas hasta que cayó la noche y el frio sobrevino, mi cuerpo entumecido se estremeció… el sol nos pegaba la mayor parte de las horas del día y la noche nos refrescaba, pero ahora, mientras viajábamos en el jeep al descubierto, me hacía temblar. Al fin las luces de la ciudad de Sirte surgieron de la oscuridad como un faro de esperanza, teníamos la noche libre y el día de mañana también, entonces sabía que debíamos partir una vez más hasta encontrar al dictador, esta vez sin descanso.

Cuando llegamos a la base mis piernas temblaron al saltar del Jeep, recibí palmadas de mis compañeros que estaban en el hangar donde dejamos nuestro transporte, me tenté a pedirle encarecidamente a alguno que me diera un poco de agua, pero tenía que llegar al interior solo para ver a Emmett. Mi mochila colgaba del hombro y mi arma del otro, en un principio, mi arma era mi bien más preciado, ésta tenía un código, que correspondía con el que tenía en mi dog tag, yo era su dueño y esto nos hacía inseparables, casi como Harry Potter y su maldita varita mágica. Por lo que debía cuidarla como oro, si se me perdía o me la robaban, no podía pensar en lo más severo que podrían hacerme, seguramente encerrarme por varios días y hacerme pagar por ella al gobierno de los Estados unidos. Y luego, estaba mi mochila, que había pasado a ser mi segundo tesoro más importante, porque en ella, en mi bolsillo oculto, te tenía a ti.

Tus imágenes y saber que realmente existías era lo que cada noche antes de dormir me decía que tenía que seguir… anhelando ese día en que volviéramos a vernos, que pudiéramos caminar juntos en esas playas arenosas de Túnez. Era un deseo que parecía inalcanzable, pero del cual no perdía las esperanzas de hacerlo realidad.

_Edward!_ alcé la mirada que tenía fija en mis zapatos mientras caminaba y encontré la sonrisa exuberante de Emmett, ¿cómo mierda este hombre podía sonreír tanto mientras estábamos aquí lidiando con esta mierda? A veces su exceso de optimismo me exacerbaba, solo por el hecho de que él podía disfrutar algo que yo no podía, el contacto con sus seres amados.

Oh cielos… sí Bella, tú eras mi única ser amada.

_Estaba preguntándome cuándo volverían…_ dijo cuando me tuvo cerca, palmeó mi espalda con su enorme mano unas cuantas veces y alzo su cantimplora.

_Mierda… gracias_ gemí aferrándome con ambas manos al recipiente que tenía ese líquido tan preciado y escaso al menos para nosotros en esos días. Lo llevé a mi boca y realmente gemí mientras se derramaba por mi garganta. Oí la risa de Emmett mientras yo bebía como corderito del biberón. Mierda…

_Creo que estas sediento ¿no?_ rió el idiota. _Valla… creo que tendré que esperar a que tomes tu agua antes de darte la noticia que te hará escupirla si lo hago ahora_

Bajé la cantimplora y parte del agua se derramó por mi barbilla, mis ojos bien abiertos lo miraban preguntando qué era esa gran noticia que tenía para darme, oh cielos… casi podía oírlo decir. Él rió de nuevo…

_¿Qué mierda Emmett?_ rogué entregándole la cantimplora vacía.

_En realidad son dos noticias_ dijo tomando mis hombros con un brazo y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la base _tenemos noticias y sabemos hacia donde dirigirnos de ahora en más, esta información es más certera de la que hemos estado recibiendo, la OTAM la aprobó y mañana por la mañana estaremos saliendo hacia allí_ dijo de forma confidente. Asentí ante esa noticia, significaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de que esta guerra llegara a su fin, solo eso deseaba.

_¿Cuál es la otra notica?_ pregunté mirándolo interrogante. Él sonrió…

_Tu Bella… llamó_ dijo alzando los hombros.

Me detuve en seco.

Lo miré perplejo y por primera vez en esta puta semana, luego de tragar tierra del desierto, luego de temblar de miedo por cada mina terrestre que desactivábamos, luego de secarme por dentro de sed, luego de la desilusión… sonreí.

_De hecho…_ Emmett miró hacia atrás y de manera confidente se acercó a mí _puedes hacer una llamada satelital al refugio, esa Alice es muy cooperadora_

Oh cielos…

Simplemente me quedé sin habla… allí mismo, frente a Emmett mientras los demás, indiferentes a los latidos errantes de mi corazón, corrían y continuaban haciendo estrategias a mi alrededor.

Solo fui consciente de Emmett tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome por el corredor hasta una oficina, el área de comunicaciones. Solo fui consciente de estar parado de repente frente al teléfono satelital, nadie rastrearía la llamada, nadie impedía que pudiera escuchar tu voz.

_Vamos Edward, ella llamó cinco veces esta semana, es una pequeña mujercita inquieta debo decir… ella estaba ansiosa por saber de ti_

_Mierda…_ gruñí llevando mi mano hacia mi cabello, rastrille con mis dedos mis hebras cobrizas. Y tomé una respiración profunda… exhalé mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono con una mano temblorosa, lo coloqué en mi oído y con mi dedo inestable de los nervios, comencé a discar los números.

Con mi corazón tronando en mi pecho y mi respiración errática esperé con cada tono del teléfono como si fuera cada paso más cerca de ti… Bella… oh cielos, vamos, alza el teléfono y háblame, hazme sentir vivo otra vez.

* * *

><p>Un paso y ya, ¿hablaran?... aauuuuu... para este capi, usé esta canción: Mirando al cielo, de Huecco. Si lo quieren ver pasen a este link sacandole los espacios. http : /www .youtube .com/ watch? feature =player_ embedded&v =6s3EzrCJCoM


	11. Realización

**Realización**

* * *

><p>_Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?_ Jacob acababa de entrar por la puerta y lucía agotado, me había ofrecido a ir a la ciudad por la mañana a "hacer turismo" con él, pero no podía, él con comprendía la magnitud de mis responsabilidades en el refugio.<p>

_Claro_ murmuré volteando a ver a Alice, estábamos en su oficina ordenando los archivos con la documentación nueva que había llegado desde Libia. En realidad era mi excusa, ayudarla a hacerlo… porque de esa manera podía estar cerca del teléfono. Desde ese día en que Edward llamó y no pude atenderlo, pasaba mis horas libres en esa oficina hasta la madrugada, esperando, aguardando…

Había pasado una semana desde esa llamada, una semana de estar castigándome mentalmente por habérmela perdido. Había intentado llamarlo yo, pero un tan Sargento Mc Carty siempre me decía que aún no había regresado de una operación especial a la cual lo habían relegado. Y tenía miedo… mucho miedo ¿y si no regresaba? Cielos… de solo pensarlo me temblaba todo el cuerpo y mi corazón se oprimía en el pecho.

Necesitaba saber de alguna maldita manera que él se encontraba bien.

"_-¿Podrá volver a llamar señorita?... sé que a Masen le hará bien escucharla, estaba muy preocupado por usted la última vez que lo vi-_

__Por supuesto que puedo volver a llamar_ dije algo exaltada _solo, por dios… estoy preocupada, lo único que deseo es que se encuentre bien_ cerré los ojos y fue un error, por mis ojos pasaron las cientos de escenas que había visto tanto en la vida real como en la ficción, de hombres que se habían ido a luchar y no habían regresado jamás. Tenía miedo._

__Puedo asegurarle señorita, que Masen desea regresar sano y salvo, no creo que deje que nada se interponga en sus planes, se lo aseguro__

_Suspiré, _Estaré en contacto… o esperando_"_

Desde esa primera vez que hablé con ese hombre, volví a llamar cuatro veces más, la última vez justo antes de que Jacob apareciera en la puerta de Alice.

Dejé las carpetas de manilla sobre el escritorio de Alice y le rogué con la mirada a mi amiga que me avisara por favor si había alguna llamada para mí, no iba a estar lejos, no otra vez, no pensaba arriesgarme.

Salí al corredor silencioso y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, Jake me miraba con el seño fruncido y preocupación,

_Pareces cansada_ dijo antes de tomar mi barbilla entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, me miró a los ojos detenidamente y suspiró negando con la cabeza, _vámonos Bella, este lugar no es para ti… mírate, te vez cansada, ¿no has dormido bien? Nada te retiene aquí, vamos a Washington, lejos de esto_

Sacudí mi cabeza soltándome de su agarre y lo miré con dagas saliendo por mis ojos. El era tan estúpido que no era capaz de entender nada, nada. Mierda… ¿cómo podía haber gente así? Gente que solo se preocupaba por su propio bienestar y nada más, que no daba su mano derecha para ayudar ni siquiera por lástima, por caridad, por piedad. Él era así, cuando estábamos en Libia captando imágenes degradantes, nunca se inmutó, recorríamos las calles con la gente que había quedado sin hogar pidiendo por un trozo de pan y él las miraba como si hubiesen sido perros de la calle, sucios y andrajosos, odiaba trabajar con él, odiaba la gente así, odiaba que los mirara con esa mirada de superioridad...

_Vete tú, nadie te retiene aquí Jake, ya sabemos que nunca te agradó estar en un lugar como este o como Libia, siempre te disgustó… vete! ¿qué esperas? Si esperas por mí pues consigue una manta y duerme en el suelo porque yo no me iré aquí ni en un futuro próximo._ crucé mis brazos en mi pecho.

Él rió y sacudió la cabeza _Vamos Bella, pensé que éramos amigos, nena… te estás condenando quedándote aquí, ¿Qué hay después de esto? Nada… ellos volverán a sus países y los voluntarios a sus trabajos, ¿quieres perder el tuyo por permanecer aquí? Mike no te esperará toda la vida, tendrías que estar trabajando en Washington y estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo._

_No me interesa el trabajo, siempre puedo conseguir otro, tú sabes que eso no es un problema para mí, cuento con un buen currículo y buenas referencias, pero tú… Jacob, no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta y pensar que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí_ sentía las lágrimas retenidas por esa larga semana en las comisuras de mis ojos _vete tú, yo me quedo, no estoy renunciando aquí, pero si en Washington Mike dice algo dile que se meta su puesto donde no le dé el sol_

Sacudí mis lágrimas y miré a Jacob desafiante, él solo me quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y su cara estupefacta.

_Asúmelo imbécil, no voy a renunciar…_

_Entonces no me queda otra que proponerte algo, porque dios sabe que no me iré aquí dejándote sola en un país extraño, con gente extraña_ abrí bien los ojos conteniendo la rabia ¿qué se creía? _veré los departamentos en el centro, no creo que esté muy caro rentar uno… hablaré con Mike y trabajaré en algunas cosas mientras estemos aquí, tu puedes seguir ayudando aquí… viviremos juntos hasta que quieras volver a casa_

_¿Q-qué?_ susurré estupefacta. Él sonrió interpretando mi irritación ¿cómo admiración?

_Si Bella, estoy sacrificándome para quedarme aquí y estar contigo hasta que esto acabe, no te dejaré sola nena_

Estaba tan cabreada y paralizada por las idioteces que éste hombre me estaba diciendo que no me di cuenta de su acercamiento,

_Idiota!_ murmuré golpeando su pecho cuando su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía. Me moví para salirme de su cercanía pero sus brazos estaban apoyados en la pared detrás de mí a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

_Bella…_ susurró buscando mi boca… ¿Qué mierda se creía?

_Jacob, basta!_ gruñí empujándolo su pecho. Él trastabilló hacia atrás y me miró sorprendido.

Entonces oí el teléfono en la oficina de Alice y por uno momento, solo por unos segundos, me paralicé en estado de shock, lo sentí timbrar dos veces hasta que no lo hizo más y entonces salí de mi entumecimiento, volteé hacia la oficina y tomé el pomo de la puerta, cuando abrí… Alice estaba con el auricular en el oído escuchando.

Fueron segundos, minutos… mierda, horas! Hasta que ella alzó la mirada para trabarla con la mía y asintió, llevé mis manos a mi boca tratando de calmar el grito de alegría, alivio, sorpresa y desesperación que rugía en mi interior.

_Si, está aquí, espera unos segundos por favor?_ murmuró ella antes de alzar la otra mano y hacerme señas para que me acerque, ella estaba tan emocionada como yo y sonreí entre lagrimas. Caminé tan rápido como mis piernas temblorosas me lo permitían y tomé el teléfono de la mano de Alice.

Tomé una fuerte respiración profunda y exhalé cerrando los ojos, llevé el auricular a mi oído mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse y sabía que Alice me estaba dando privacidad.

_Hola?_ murmuré con el nudo en la garganta, del otro lado oí un suspiro que me desarmó, cerré los ojos fuertemente y respiré entrecortadamente _ ¿Edward?_

_Por favor, por favor Edward… hablame…_

_Bella…_ suspiró una voz gruesa y aterciopelada a la vez. Sí, era su voz, cielos…

_Oh por dios…_ gemí ahogando un sollozo en mi mano, mis piernas ya no soportaban, caminé casi derrumbándome hasta la silla cerca de la ventana, no quería llorar, por dios… era tal vez la única vez que hablaría con él y no quería gastar el tiempo en lágrimas. _Edward… ¿estás bien?_ pregunté temblorosamente.

_Diablos, sí…_ podía sentir su voz temblorosa a través del teléfono. _Ahora lo estoy…_

Suspiré cerrando los ojos y derramando al mismo tiempo una tanda más de lágrimas, no sabía por qué lloraba… era por el alivio de sentir su voz, era por la satisfacción de volverlo a oír, no lo sabía… pero maldecía mi voz en estos momentos, porque no me dejaba expresarme con claridad.

_Cielos… Edward, te extrañé_ dije en un susurro tembloroso. _pensé lo peor muchas noches, tenía que saber que… te encontrabas bien_

_Lo estoy…_ dijo en voz baja y temblorosa _lo estoy ahora Bella_ respiró _no sabes… cómo me siento en este momento al poderte hablar_

Reí entre lágrimas _No, tú no sabes lo que siento… cielos, no… no lo puedo creer_ dije tomando mi cabeza con una mano _pareciera que fue hace tabto tiempo que te vi que… te habías hecho algo irreal, si no fuera por las cartas… oh Edward, no me dejes de escribir_

_¿Cómo puedes pensar que dejaría de hacerlo?... Bella, si es lo único que me mantiene en pie y luchando_ su voz, cielos, su voz… temblaba, tal vez por los nervios o por la emoción, pero parecían tan increíblemente hermosa, había olvidado cómo sonaba.

_Mantente fuerte Edward_ demandé batallando con el nudo en la garganta _fuerte… necesito saber que estarás bien_ y una vez más cerré los ojos soltando mis lágrimas _necesito que estés bien_

_Estaré bien hermosa, estaré bien, te lo prometo…. Por ti_

_Prométemelo_ pedí en un hilo de voz.

_Te lo prometo, te lo juro… no dejaré que nada me suceda, por dios Bella… quiero verte, quiero tenerte otra vez en mis brazos_ podía oír la determinación en su voz. _No sé que me has hecho, pero lo que sea, mierda… quiero tenerte frente a mí y demostrarte lo que me haces_

_Yo también _ sonreí susurrando.

_¿Te quedarás en Tunez?_ preguntó aclarando su voz _porque siento cierta satisfacción al tenerte cerca, pero… mierda, no quiero sonar egoísta_

_No, no lo eres… por dios, no lo eres, estas soportando toda esa mierda y eso demuestra que no lo eres_ sorbí mi nariz _me quedaré, estaré aquí en el refugio hasta que se acabe… solo rezo todos los días que se termine, no puedo soportar la idea de que… un día me entere que… oh dios_ lloré.

_No, no, no Bella, no dejaré que eso suceda…_ afirmó con fuerza _por dios Bella, camino cada día solo por ti, de otra manera creo que ya estaría muerto_

_Edward…_ gemí.

_Tengo que irme… solo me permiten hablar un momento_ podía oír la frustración en su voz.

_Lo sé_ susurré.

La línea quedó en silencio solo unos segundos, pero luego sentí cómo tomaba una respiración profunda y exhalaba temblorosamente _Gracias por las fotos, no puedes darte una idea de cómo llenaron mi vida… no tienes una idea de cómo tú lo haces_

_Tú también lo haces_ limpié mi mejilla _solo… ten fuerza, por favor_

_La tendré… recuérdalo Bella, solo por ti hermosa_

_Mmhm_ mascullé hipando _trata de llamarme cuando puedas… sino escríbeme, cuídate Edward… por favor_ imploré.

_Lo haré… Adiós hermosa… cuídate._ susurró finalmente antes de que la llamada terminara.

Cerré los ojos y no supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí llorando aferrando el teléfono en mi pecho, no lo supe… no me di cuenta de los brazos de Alice envolviéndome, ni de su voz consolándome, no me di cuenta de nada… solo unos minutos después mis oídos captaron mis propias palabras entre gemidos de dolor, entonces fue que mi corazón latió de dolor y felicidad.

_Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo… oh dios, lo amo…_ lloré.

* * *

><p>Aauuuuuuu... hablaron! bueno, gracias por leer, el video de este capi es, Zombie de Cramberries. Este es el link y saquenle los espacios para poder verlo! htt p: www. youtube .com /watch?v =LH35ZXbJgtA&featur e= related


	12. Un minuto

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta**

* * *

><p><strong>Un minuto<strong>

"_Mantente fuerte Edward, por favor" … "mantente fuerte_"

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, mis ojos se mantenían cerrados al paisaje agreste y seco que pasaba delante de mis ojos mientras viajábamos detrás del camión militar que nos llevaba a la próxima ciudad. En su lugar… estabas tú en mi mente, persistente, fiel, fuerte, tu rostro hermoso de alguna manera conectado a tu voz, pidiéndome que fuera fuerte y que resistiera… cielos Bella, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si al final la recompensa era volverte a ver.

Solo tenía que seguir.

No debías tener miedo hermosa, no deberías sentir ese feo sentimiento que, si solo tú mantienes mi respiración, mi esperanza y mi ilusión y solo tú me harás volver. Hacía tanto que esperaba algo así… una motivación, hace tanto tiempo que esperaba tu luz, no dejaré que se me escape ahora que la tengo y se mantiene como un lucero iluminando la oscuridad de mi vida

Si tú luchas a la distancia junto a mí, aunque me parece injusto mantener esa carga en tu espalda, yo seguiré luchando hasta salir de aquí, porque maldita sea, necesitaba verte, ahora más que nunca necesitaba tocar tus mejillas, sentirte real y no solo esa ilusión en mi mente que renueva mis fuerzas día a día. Necesitaba sentirte.

Oh bella, ¿qué me hiciste hermosa?.

_Hey Cullen!_ casi gemí, eran pocos los momentos del día en los que podía sumergirme en mi mente y buscarte, este era uno de ellos y Withlock estaba molestando _dicen que luego de esta operación envían a parte del pelotón a casa… _

Abrí los ojos y los fijé en Withlock frente a mí, masticaba chicle mientras mantenía su cantimplora en la mano, sus ojos brillaron con la misma esperanza que debían estar brillando los míos.

_¿A sí?_ murmuré fingiendo indiferencia.

_Si, oí hablar a Mc Carty y al subcomandante Alistair sobre hacer un seguimiento de los soldados para seleccionar a los próximos que se van a casa. ¿Tú quieres irte?_

En otro momento habría dicho tal vez que sí, por el cansancio, por el deseo de salir de este hoyo y meterme en otro, el de mi soledad, la autocompasión y amargura, pero ahora no dudaba en mi respuesta, tenía solo una sola palabra en mente y era tu nombre, no podía alejarme de eso.

_No_ mi voz fue segura y rotunda, tanto que Withlock se quedó mirándome con las cejas alzadas con su cantimplora a medio camino de la boca.

_¿En serio?..._ preguntó antes de tragar un poco de agua _wau… pensé que serías el primero en querer irte_

_¿Y tú?_ pregunté aceptando el agua que él me ofrecía, tomé un poco esperando su respuesta

_No…_ dijo pensativo _ me gusta esto, el riesgo, la aventura y la tensión, ¿sabes? Mi vida no está muy llena de adrenalina, no la esperas ni llega a ti en Texas donde vivo. Solo veo ranchos y caballos, ayudo a mi padre en el trabajo diario con el restaurante de comida rápida que posee la familia y eso es todo. Necesitaba salir un poco de ese lugar…_

_¿No tenías novia?_ pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo, si yo te hubiese tenido antes de salir de América, Bella… no, no hubiese sido capaz de alejarme de ti.

_¿María?_ preguntó él soltando una risa burlona _en realidad venir aquí era mi única salida para esa relación, ella no quería dejarme y quería el típico sueño americano, la casita de cercas blancas, el jardín con flores, los niños, el perro… no, yo no quiero esas cosas aún, no sé si alguna vez quiera tenerlas_

Sonreí… típico pensamiento de alguien que aún no se había enamorado,

_¿Qué tiene de malo querer todo eso?_ pregunté sacando de mi bolsillo interior una barra de granola que había guardado del desayuno _para mí eso es felicidad plena, mis padres lo tuvieron… ellos fueron felices, pero si a ti te hace feliz portar un arma y dispararle a cualquier desconocido solo por el hecho de matarlo, pues… cada uno con lo suyo_

_Hey Cullen, solo digo que no está en mis pensamientos casarme algún día y tener hijos, por ahora… no confundas mis prioridades que tengo bien claras cuales son._

_Me parece muy bien_ mascullé acomodándome una vez más en el lateral del camión para tratar de tomar una siesta rápida. Era increíble como habían cambiado mis propios ideales, no culpaba a Jasper en realidad… porque alguna vez esos fueron mis propios pensamientos, no me sorprendía que ahora mismo a mi mente y mi corazón le gustara la idea de cercas blancas, el perro y los bebes… mierda.

Las sacudidas del camión me despertó y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que me había dormido. El camión se había detenido frente a un par de casas rusticas a las afueras de alguna ciudad. El comandante se encontraba fuera del camión junto a Mc Carty portando sus armas a la altura de sus hombros por precaución, con la mira apuntando hacia la casa que parecía solitaria.

En seguida salté cautelosamente del camión y alcé mi arma con la culata apoyada en mi hombro y mi ojo mirando a través de la mira. No había nadie a simple vista, por supuesto que en el interior podíamos encontrarnos con muchas sorpresas, principalmente civiles en contra de la abolición del régimen de Kadafi. Solo esperaba que no fueran hostiles.

__Quietos… detecto movimientos__ sentí la voz de Mc Carty en mi oído a través del auricular. Él sostenía con su mano libre un visor de luz infrarroja que señalaba directamente frente a la vivienda. __al menos tres personas…__

__Masen, Withlock, Evanson rodeen el lugar hacia la derecha, manténganse atentos__ murmuró el subcomandante en nuestros oídos.

Sin bajar las armas fuimos desplazándonos lentamente bajo la luz del crepúsculo, alrededor de la casa, las ventanas estaban tapiadas y había un olor putrefacto, parecía que nos estábamos acercando más y más a su origen. Subí mi pañuelo que cubría mi cuello hacia mi boca y la tapé, olía asqueroso. Cuando llegamos a las ventanas traseras fue la primera vez que había deseado desobedecer mis órdenes directas… habían cadáveres allí, claramente en descomposición… eran rebeldes del ejército de Kadafi.

Oh mierda…

Debíamos informar la situación antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Pero en el momento en que caminé lejos de ese lugar y tomé mi intercomunicador del hombro de mi chaqueta se oyeron los disparos desde la vivienda.

_Mierda!_ traté de agacharme para cubrir mi cuerpo pero algo me lo impidió, una mano aferrándome del brazo,

_Corre, corre, corre!_ gritó Withlock a mi lado, me tropecé hacia adelante y traté de seguir sus pasos para salir de allí. Pero sentí las puertas de madera abriéndose detrás de mí… alguien salía de la casa y escuché los disparos junto con los gritos enfurecidos en árabe.

__Masen, Withlock! Despejen el lugar… fuera, fuera, fuera, emboscada!__

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Comencé a correr detrás de Withlock pero fue demasiado tarde para eso, sentí los impactos sobre mí, mi pecho…

Oh mierda…

Bella…

El aire salió de mis pulmones mientras mis ojos parecían querer cerrarse, todo parecía haberse vuelto en cámara lenta, los disparos seguían y yo caía lentamente hacia adelante, dejando caer mi arma y aferrando mi mano sobre mi pecho. Mi mejilla impactó contra el suelo sucio y terroso.

__Masen!__ oí en mi oído, mis ojos estaban nublados y dolía… mi pecho dolía como la puta madre. Con un extremo esfuerzo volteé sobre mi espalda, jadeante y cansado y en mi periferia de mi vista abrumada vi a Withlock sobre el suelo también, su mano aferrándose a su pierna.

El tiroteo había terminado y había olor a muerte… por todos lados, putrefacto, sangre derramada, arena y mugre.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras mis pulmones trataban de tomar aire entre jadeos, sintiendo mi nombre en la lejanía… pero ya no podía escuchar más, la oscuridad me absorbió.

_Edward! despierta... vamos, vamos... Masen!_ por más que había oído la orden directa de Emmett mi mente no podía reaccionar, mierda... mis ojos a penas podían abrirse y al hacerlo vi todo nublado a mi alrededor, dolía mantenerlos abiertos. _Masen! vamos... mira mis ojos, mierda abre los ojos!_ cielos... pero era tan difícil, parecía que mi mente no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo y él tampoco quería colaborar...

Oh Bella... por favor, por favor, solo por ti hermosa... hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y parpadeé de mi semiinconsciencia. Por sobre mi bruma vi los ojos de Mc Carty fijos en mí, ira, rabia y preocupación... hasta que oí los disparos. Mierda!

_Hijos de puta_ murmuró Mc Carty a mi lado volteando a ver desde donde los disparos provenían, eran aislados y lejanos, pero persistentes _aun queda una de esas ratas, pero caerá pronto, Alistair no lo dejará huir_ me miró nuevamente preocupado, pero una sonrisa tembló en sus labios, _me asústate reverendo hijo de puta!_ respiró profundamente _¿cómo te sientes?_

_Me duele el pecho... mierda_ jadeé, me costaba respirar _ cielos… ¿y Withlock?_

_Le dieron en la pierna, estamos esperando el helicóptero, lo llevaran a alguna base para cirugía… el hombre grita como un gallina_ rió nerviosamente.

_¿Perdió mucha sangre?_ jadeé…

_Algo… pero hicimos un torniquete y uno de los libios le dio esa cosa que toman ellos, para adormecerlo un poco hasta que llegue el helicóptero._

_Mierda…_ cerré los ojos y dejé caer la cabeza creo que necesitaba un trago de eso también. Me di cuenta de que estábamos dentro del camión militar. ¿Me había desmayado?...

Diablos…

_Te dieron en el pecho hombre…_

Oh dios…

Alcé mi mano y la dejé caer sobre mi pecho, esperaba encontrar sangre, trozos de carne… no lo sé, alguna de esas mierdas… pero estaba desnudo y dolía como la puta madre…

_¿Qué…?_

_Una vida menos… el chaleco te salvó, cinco municiones en el plomo del chaleco, pasaran unos días para que deje de doler… pero tenemos que hacerte estudios médicos igualmente, por las secuelas, el impacto fue muy intenso_

_¿Murieron todos?_ mi voz se tornó gruesa y fría…

_Si hubiese muerto… mierda no! Quería vivir, quería vivir más que nunca…_

_Todos, el ultimo huyó hacia el desierto_ alzó la cabeza escuchando el silencio de la noche _pero Alistair se encargó de eso con los rebeldes, está fuera_

Asentí mirando el techo interior del camión, apreté los dientes y esperé… sabía lo que Emmett diría.

_Edward… debes volver_

_No_ dije rotundamente.

_No puedo arriesgarme a tenerte aquí, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte… pueden haber complicaciones_

_Las afrontaré Emmett, no me iré… ¿qué sucederá si lo hago?_ dije jadeante mientras me esforzaba por sentarme y apoyar mi espalda contra uno de los laterales del camión. Dolía, dolía… apreté los diente pero soporté, eché un vistazo a la piel desnuda de mi torso y pude ver manchas violáceas salpicadas aquí y allá sobre mi corazón.

Emmett respiró a sabiendas de lo que estaba diciéndole, asintió y miró el suelo cruzando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

_Estarás bajo el amparo del ejercito de los Estados unidos, te quedarías en observación en las instalaciones del hospital militar, pericias médicas físicas y psicológicas, no podrás moverte de allí hasta que den el alta definitiva, luego… la burocracia, interrogaciones, declaraciones…_

_Exacto… no puedo irme, debo soportar aquí_

Emmett negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada para fijarla a la mía, vi la compasión allí, mezclada con la comprensión.

_¿Por ella?_ preguntó con vacilación.

_Por mí_

_Porque te necesitaba Bella, porque eres el remedio que necesitaba… nada más._

Emmett asintió por última vez y respiró hondo. A lo lejos, sobre el desierto libio escuchamos las astas del helicóptero de rescate, venían por Withlock que estaba en algún lugar cercano gimiendo despacio del dolor.

No me importaban las posibles complicaciones, no me importaba nada… de todas maneras mi corazón sufriría si me alejaba, eso estaba claro y era indiscutible. No me estaba yendo… prefería quedarme en el infierno con la certeza de que mientras más pronto terminara esto, más pronto te vería.

* * *

><p>Uff... ¿se asustaron? :s... la verdad tenia un fianl diferente para este capi pero este funcionó mejor. EL video de este capi es "21 armas" de Green days. Espero les guste... besotes!<p> 


	13. Pánico

** Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pánico<strong>

_Este es el disparador… cuando enfocas el zoom y estas conforme con la perspectiva, disparas, es fácil…_

Tomas asintió y tomó la cámara de foto de entre mis manos, su objetivo era la playa de las costas de Túnez, miré al horizonte y sonreí. No había nubes, las fotografías de Tomas iban a salir nítidas y luminosas. Abass tomó su cámara nueva y apuntó el visor hacia su hermana que lo miraba con cierto orgullo. Yo en cambio sonreía por lo que veía… mi pequeño grupo de aprendices. Tomas, Abbas y Azhar eran entusiastas y colaboradores.

Tomas era británico y había luchado entre los soldados en Libia, pero había sido herido en el campo de batalla, en una situación de emergencia fue enviado a la base de la ONU más cercana fuera de Libia, que en este caso era la base de refugiados en Túnez. Él literalmente era un niño, con tan solo veinte años de edad y se había montado las armas para defender una causa, era injusto y poco ético por parte de la armada de su país, eran hombres que apenas comenzaban a vivir y lo enviaban a una misión casi suicida.

_¿En qué modo debo poner la lente cuando el sol está de frente Bella?_ Tomas me habló desde su silla de ruedas, miré el cielo…

_Si tu objetivo esta a escasos metros delante de ti y el sol detrás de éste, a modo perspectiva, pero si solo quieres capturar un paisaje completo, ponlo a modo panorámico, el sol será ignorado_

Luego de que mi pequeña clase sacó cierta cantidad de imágenes del atardecer en las playas mediterráneas, volvimos hacia el hangar… Abbas hablando animadamente con su hermana y mostrándole las imágenes que había logrado sacar, trataba de retener en mi mente las palabras en árabe que podía cazar… deseaba hablar con ellos distendidamente algún día, como amigos. Desde que les había obsequiado la cámara fotográfica, su único y más entretenido pasatiempo era recorrer las playas a mi lado por la tarde y gastar todo el espacio de su tarjeta de memoria. Luego íbamos a mi laptop y elegíamos las más hermosas para imprimirlas y dejárselas como recuerdo. Las costas de Tunez eran algo que no estaba permitido olvidar.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar aquí Bella?_ la pregunta de Thomas suavizó mi sonrisa. Era una pregunta que no podía responder, porque no sabía. A veces quería quedarme hasta el final, ese fue mi objetivo desde un principio… quedarme cerca de donde había dejado mi corazón. Pero otras veces simplemente me llenaba de miedo e incertidumbre, eran mis momentos más débiles, en los que extrañaba mi hogar en Forks, mis padres… extrañaba mi trabajo. Pero luego pensaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que en realidad aquí en la base de refugiados, tenía un trabajo, tenía una familia y había llegado a encontrar un hogar. Había pasado más de un mes desde que todo había comenzado y estaba bien, me sentía plena… no tenía por qué añorar cosas que en realidad no necesitaba.

_El tiempo que sea necesario_ respondí. _¿y tú?... ¿por qué no te enviaron a casa?_

Thomas levantó los hombros indiferente, _Te parecerá muy estúpido de mi parte, pero no quiero irme aún._

_Bueno… éramos dos estúpidos entonces…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Fue solo un disparo en la pierna y no quiero volver a casa como un minusválido, quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de su hijo, quiero que mi país se sienta orgulloso de su soldado… quiero sanar y volver allí, eso es el por qué_

_Pero… ¿la armada te da a elegir entre irte y quedarte?_

_No, pero supliqué… y ellos se convencieron a través de los estudios médicos que necesito sanar y estaré bien, el disparo no tocó ninguna arteria, ni ningún nervio… si necesitan que vuelva al campo de batalla, volveré_

_Eres un cabeza dura…_ sonreí.

_Además _ rió _puede que tenga veinte años Bella, pero no soy ningún debilucho. Mi padre estuvo en la armada, mi abuelo y tengo un hermano luchando ahora mismo en Libia, vinimos juntos pero en distintos pelotones_

_No lo sabía…_ susurré mientras íbamos llegando a las puertas de nuestro hangar.

_Bueno… él es otra razón para quedarme, no puedo dejar solo a mi hermano_

_Eres muy leal, a tu familia, a tus valores y a tu patria_ murmuré admirada por este joven.

_Tal vez… no lo sé, como dijiste quizá soy solo un cabeza dura_

Continuamos nuestro recorrido junto a Abbas y Azhar, ambos también fieles el uno al otro, sonreí al sentirme rodeada de personas invaluablemente valiosas, que se mantenían fuertes y juntas a pesar de todo.

Esos niños eran unos de esos cuantos, Thomas, Alice, Jonathan, Alex, el teniente Mc Carty, que a pesar de solo conocer su voz me había demostrado que era una persona que destacaba ciertos valores que muchos no hacían en un sitio como éste… y mi Edward. Por supuesto mi Edward…

Tenía tanto anhelo de escuchar su voz otra vez, de saber de él…

Tragué saliva tratando de calmar mi corazón, hacía días que no había sabido de él y me estaba preocupando. Habíamos tratado de llamar a Mc Carty a la base de operaciones, pero al parecer se habían movido y no había comunicación.

Esa llamada suya, cielos… me había removido cada fibra de mi ser y había despertado sentimientos que jamás pensé que estarían allí y aunque pareciera prematuro, disparatado e increíble, me había enamorado de él…

A penas lo conocía, a penas habíamos hablado y apenas sabía de su vida, pero… lo amaba. El sentimiento que empujaba en mi corazón no era otro más que ese, amor.

Dejé a Thomas en el área de enfermería porque debía hacerse las curaciones correspondientes y caminé hacia el área de oficinas de la ACNUR, necesitaba hablar con Alice. Al llegar a su puerta la escuché hablando por teléfono, por lo que abrí asomando mi cabeza, ella parecía algo molesta por esa llamada pero me indicó con un movimiento de su mano, que entrara.

_Lo sé Sargento, estoy muy consciente de la situación, porque precisamente es la misma que se nos presenta aquí, no podemos contener a más personas de las que somos capaces, la falta de espacio, de provisiones y de voluntarios Señor… lo sé…._ ella rodó los ojos ante lo que estaba escuchando _no es nuestra culpa que la OTAN haya dispuesto las cosas así, necesitamos nuestro lugar dispuesto a recibir a los refugiados, no a disposición de la ONU para hacernos cargo de los problemas que ustedes no pueden resolver Señor…._

Alcé las cejas, raras veces había escuchado a Alice hablarle a alguien con jerarquía militar de esa manera, ella era impetuosa y fuerte pero nunca la había visto defender con tanto ahínco el voluntariado ni las tareas de la ACNUR. Sonreí… mi amiga le pateaba el culo a todo los sargentos y comandantes que querían imponerse en nuestra organización.

_Muy bien, si ese es el caso… contamos con su consideración, la base militar más cercana está en Italia… ¿y las que están en Libia y a unos kilómetros de Túnez?..._ ella prestó atención a lo que ese sargento le decía, alzó las cejas sorprendida _sé que la de Libia es provisional y está en tierra hostil, lo sé… pero ¿y la Túnez?_ cerró los ojos cansada recostándose en su asiento _no tiene suficiente disposición sanitaria… bien_

Tomó una respiración profunda y meditó por unos segundos, _¿Cuántos hombres son?_ preguntó finalmente _¿dos y solo para recuperación?... muy bien, veré de qué manera podemos darle un lugar_ colocó nuevamente cara de piedra y se incorporó _solicito ayuda con las provisiones y el agua potable, quiero creer que usted nos dará una mano…_ sonrió triunfante _bien… espero su ayuda Señor, fue un gusto hablar con usted_ Colgó el teléfono, _un gusto y una mierda! _ gritó al teléfono para luego recobrar la compostura respirando profundamente. No pude evitar reírme.

_¿Peleando con las Fuerzas Armadas pequeña?_ murmuré sonriente. Alice estaba enojada, oh sí… cuando se ponía la capa y espada para defender lo que quería era la Alice que más amaba.

_Se creen que porque ellos son los que ponen el cuerpo, nosotros debemos ponernos a su disposición… cuando en realidad nos deben tener consideración, estamos ayudando aquí voluntariamente… dejamos casas, hijos, trabajos para venir a arreglar lo que ellos perjudican, le damos comida a cientos de refugiados que fueron arrancados de sus hogares por causa de lo que ellos hacen… mierda, me exaspera…_ respiró profundamente una vez más, ella tenía razón, pero era lo que se debía hacer. Yo era nueva en esto, pero si estuviera en los zapatos de Alice, que tiene más experiencia, creo que me pondría furiosa igual.

_¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ pregunté tomando un dulce que Al siempre ponía en una pequeña canastita arriba de su escritorio.

_Hubo un ataque cerca de Tubruk… hay dos soldados heridos, los quieren traer aquí para curaciones y recuperación_ dijo alzando el teléfono de su escritorio. _¿Alex?... necesito que prepares la enfermería, llegaran dos soldados más desde Tubruk_

Mi cuerpo se tensó con la información que Alice me daba. Dos soldados… dos soldados heridos.

Oh por dios…

Edward!

_... si, no lo sé… arma dos catres, se que apenas tenemos lugar, trate de explicarles pero ellos no quieren que estén en Libia y lo único más cercano es aquí… si, ya pregunté por la Bese militar dos, no tienen equipamiento sanitario, es solo base aérea…. Alex! No sé ¿ok? No sé por qué no los envían a su país… mierda, solo prepara el lugar_ Alice cortó abruptamente y cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza sobre la silla. _Alex me va a matar…_ gimió abriendo los ojos.

Yo estaba ausente…

Estaba en un dilema demasiado grande, quería y no quería escuchar los nombres de los soldados que venían. ¿Y si era Edward? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que uno de ellos fuera él?... oh cielos…

Traté de tragar el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta y levanté la mirada asustada hacia Alice, que me miraba atenta. Sonrió tristemente negando con la cabeza,

_Sé lo que estas pensando…_ bajé mi mirada a mis manos nerviosas sobre mi regazo _hay cientos de soldados peleando esta guerra Bella, piensa en eso… puede ser cualquiera._

_Lo sé…_ pero no pude evitar que mi voz saliera débil y llena de temor.

_Estarán aquí en media hora, así lo comprobaras… ¿ok?_

Asentí nuevamente mirando el reloj sobre el escritorio de Alice, media hora para saber.

En esa media hora no existí, mi cuerpo andaba por inercia, mis pies me llevaban y mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Ignoré a Jake en mi breve encuentro en el corredor, él venía a verme de vez en cuando, ya que había decidido ir a un hotel hasta sanar su pierna por completo, luego volvería a casa. En esa media hora aproveché a ir a mi habitación y mirar la fotografía, la única que tenía de Edward, como fondo de pantalla en mi laptop. Toqué su rostro… mientras mis lágrimas caían.

_Te quiero volver a ver… pero no herido, no quiero ver tu dolor…_ susurré secando mis lágrimas _pero por dios, te quiero ver…_ cerré los ojos con un lamento.

Estuve unos minutos allí, sus ojos verdes penetrando mi alma desde la pantalla, su rictus preocupado, perplejo. Y entonces lo oí… las astas del helicóptero de rescate a la distancia.

_Oh dios…._

En un momento ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo que me llevaba al área de aterrizaje, sentí un deja vu al pasar apresuradamente empujando algunos hombros, ignorando algunas protestas, respondiendo solo a mi intensa necesidad de llegar al hangar de aterrizaje.

Cuando llegué allí paré en seco, el helicóptero estaba aterrizando suavemente sobre la pista, busqué a Alice y la localicé cerca de los enfermeros dando órdenes. Caminé hacia ella y me detuve a su lado, ella se percató de mi presencia… y tomó mi mano dándome ánimos.

Pacientemente esperamos a que descendieran los uniformados del helicóptero, ellos procedieron a bajar dos camillas en los que estaban los heridos. Contuve mi respiración…

Ellos caminaron velozmente llevando las camillas, los enfermeros y médicos fueron a su encuentro y alcancé a escuchar solo fracción de lo que decían, las astas del helicóptero seguían rotando.

_... Herida de bala, pierna derecha… se extrajo la munición quirúrgicamente, ambos están sedados. El otro individuo…herida de bala en el pecho _ no lo pude soportar más. Me alejé de Alice y caminé hacia donde los enfermeros llevaban las camillas hacia la enfermería, me adelanté a uno de ellos y vi su rostro dormido… lo descarté en seguida, su piel era oscura y de cabello negro, caminé hacia el otro… tampoco era, rubio y de piel pálida, también estaba dormido.

Me quedé mirándolo parada en mi lugar mientras la camilla se iba, por dios… conocía a ese hombre!

Fruncí el entrecejo y repasé en mi mente la cantidad de soldados que había visto desde que había puesto un pie en Libia, no los recordaba a todos, solo a los que tuve mayor contacto, como el que nos llevaba las provisiones en el hotel de Tikrit o el que me trajo en el helicóptero desde Libia para refugiarme en Túnez. Y también a ellos… recordaba a Edward y sus compañeros, porque los tenía en la foto junto a él, Mc Carty y… Withlock! Oh cielos… ese hombre era Withlock!

_Withlock!_ grité en reconocimiento, corrí detrás de los enfermeros pero alguien me detuvo,

_Bella, no puedes pasar… los van a examinar_ Alex estaba a mi lado tomando mis brazos.

_Tengo que hablar con uno de ellos…_ dije forzando a que Alex me soltara, pero no lo hizo… de hecho me sacó de allí casi a la rastra. _Alex!_

_Bella… luego lo haces, están sedados de todas maneras…_

Cielos…

Traté de calmarme y comencé a respirar profundamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas con las posibilidades, si hubo un ataque en Tubruk pudo haber sido fatal, había heridos… por dios… no quería ni pensarlo pero era inevitable…

_Edward, por favor… prometiste que serías fuerte. _

Alice llegó poco después, luego de terminar con el papeleo de los recién ingresados al refugio. Se sentó a mi lado en el pasillo que daba justo enfrente al la sala común de enfermería. No dijo palabra pero tomó mi mano y la apretó fuertemente mientras esperábamos y mientras le explicaba a mi amiga quién era ese hombre y que podía saber de Edward.

Withlock… solo sabía su apellido pero Edward lo había nombrado en mi rescate y quizá en alguna de sus cartas… solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar, tenía que pensar que Edward estaba bien. Oh por dios, tenía que estar bien…

_Me lo prometiste… me lo prometiste…_

_Es increíble la casualidad de que este hombre haya venido a parar justamente aquí…_ reflexionó Alice aún sentada junto a mí.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, _No creo en las casualidades Al, ni en las coincidencias… creo en las causalidades_ miré a mi amiga que parecía pensar en mis palabras para luego asentir _siempre hay una causa para conocer a una persona, una causa para estar en un lugar en el momento apropiado, en el minuto apropiado… siempre hay una causa para hacer tal o cual cosa… todo tiene una causa, un porque_ cerré los ojos. Había una causa por la que tenía que ser fotógrafa y venir como corresponsal al conflicto en Libia, mi causa siempre fue Edward… pero también ACNUR.

_Es como con los "_Si hubiese_…"_ murmuró ella, asentí. _Si hubiese quedado trabajando este año en el estudio con papá… no te hubiese conocido_

_Si hubiese firmado contrato con la agencia de modelaje Ana Karan, en este momento hubiese estado fotografiando mujeres semidesnudas y no te hubiese conocido ni a ti… ni a Edward_

_Oh dios!_ Alice se tapó el rostro con las manos _no sigas… me dan miedo los "_Si hubiese"_…_

Reí… _A mí también_ tomé su mano y la apreté ligeramente _por eso nunca debemos planificar nada… la vida te puede dar sorpresas_ reímos juntas.

Nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, rápidamente me puse de pie mirando al Dr. Sanders, que actuaba como medico voluntario, como parte del programa "Médicos sin fronteras"… lo admiraba. Él nos miró alzando las cejas.

_Supongo que están esperando noticias de los recién llegados_ dijo con una leve sonrisa. Ambas asentimos. _bien, el soldado más joven…_ miró su planilla de anotaciones _Evanson, aún sigue dormido, la herida en su pecho fue solo superficial, despertará en cualquier segundo y el otro… Withlock, tiene una herida en la pierna y está despierto aunque algo confuso, está a penas saliendo de los efectos de los calmantes._

_¿Puedo ver a Withlock?_ pregunté casi suplicante.

Él me hizo lugar para pasar al área común de enfermería, entré con mi corazón palpitando a mil y tragué saliva, apenas podía darme cuenta de que Alice iba caminando a mi lado. Dios… nunca había entrado a ese lugar. Era un lugar pequeño y estéril, de paredes blancas y al menos una docena de camas todas juntas, separadas por cortinas azules. El enfermero me condujo a una de las camas y allí estaba, el hombre que estaba parado a un lado de Edward en esa foto.

_Cabo Withlock, Jasper_ volteé a ver a Alice, ella veía su planilla de seguimiento médico. Un gemido de dolor me hizo apartar la mirada de mi amiga y miré al hombre acostado en esa cama, su rostro pálido y cansado me hizo tragar en seco, seguramente había perdido bastante sangre. Sus parpados estaban abiertos mirándome atentos con el ceño fruncido.

_Tú…_ susurró con la duda en su mirada.

_Humm… hola Jasper, ¿me recuerdas?_ fruncí el seño también.

Él simplemente me siguió mirando y luego de unos segundos vi el gesto de reconocimiento en su rostro, pero al segundo siguiente su rostro se contorsionó de angustia.

_Mierda…_ gimió _ ¿Masen?... ¿está aquí?_ preguntó frenéticamente. Abrí los ojos incrédulamente… Masen. Masen!... Comencé a negar con la cabeza mientras mi respiración se agitaba, sentí la mano de Alice en mi espalda,

_No… no_ mi voz temblorosa reflejaba mi temor _no está aquí…_

Jasper gruñó y con su puño cerrado golpeó sobre la cama, una, dos… tres veces… era pura ira la que brotaba de él.

_Hijos de puta!_ gruñó haciéndome saltar en mi lugar, mi mano se aferró a mi pecho… el dolor allí era insostenible, solo podía mirarlo con miedo, temor e incertidumbre _hijos de puta! nos dispararon, fue una emboscada… lo vi caer, lo vi caer por una bala en su puto pecho,_

_Oh por dios…_ Alice estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi cintura, negué con la cabeza y tapé mi boca tratando de ahogar el sollozo, el grito, las nauseas…

Tenía que salir de allí…

Y corrí hacia la salida alcanzando a entrar al baño más cercano para volcar mi estómago allí, para terminar de desmoronarme.

_Lo habías prometido Edward…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, no hubo reencuentro pero estan cerca nenas! Entre otras cosas, pasen un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! festejen sanamente y coman rico, un besote a todas y hasta el año que viene!<em>**


	14. Operación limpieza

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Operación Limpieza<strong>

* * *

><p>_¿Cómo te sientes?_ Mc Carty hizo a un lado mi mochila sobre mi catre y se sentó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y la mirada calculadora en su rostro.<p>

_Bien_ dije refregando mi rostro con ambas manos, luego de haber despertado de la larga jornada de sueño que había tenido durante el último día.

_¿Te duele?_ preguntó señalándose su pecho. Negué con la cabeza. Era cierto, no me dolía… el impacto que las balas habían hecho en mi pecho había sido considerablemente amortiguadas por mi chaleco antibalas, mi pecho había sufrido las consecuencias del impacto por supuesto, un fusil de ametralladora tirado a poca distancia era letal en normales condiciones, podían desgarrar y destrozar el cuerpo de un hombre sin protección. Yo tuve suerte… y estaba entrenado para recibir este tipo de ataques.

Llevé mi mano sobre mi esternón, donde precisamente habían impactado las municiones sobre el chaleco, dolía… un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder moverme o declararme no apto para el combate por un grupo de doctores. Habían quedado unos pequeños cardenales que se borrarían con el tiempo y luego, en unos días, ese momento sería pasado a las profundidades de mi inconsciencia.

_¿Has sabido algo de Withlock?_ pregunté bajo la atenta mirada de Mc Carty, él negó con la cabeza.

_No más de lo que ya sé, lo han llevado junto a Evanson a una base en Túnez para recuperación, en cuanto lo ordenen desde la ONU volverán a los Estados Unidos _

_¿Túnez?_ pregunté mirándolo conteniendo el aliento. Túnez… ¿sería posible qué…?

_ El comandante hizo los arreglos, es la base más cercana aunque podrían haberlos trasladados a Francia para mayor precaución, pero las bases allí están colmadas con agentes de otras misiones. Dios… debía recordar que Libia no era el único país de medio oriente que tenía conflictos en su territorio.

_¿Dónde estamos?_ pregunté finalmente. Tanto era mi agotamiento desde que me habían disparado que no había siquiera preguntado el lugar al que habíamos llegado luego de nuestro viaje por el desierto. En cuanto había bajado del camión me dispuse a armar mi catre y caer dormido por horas y horas.

_Estamos en un campamento aliado a las afueras de Sirte_ dijo Mc Carty mirando su reloj. _Tendremos una reunión con los comandantes y los aliados de la Unidad Especial, estamos a un paso del blanco… están todos aquí, a las afueras, escondidos y esperando ordenes, deberías prepararte para cuando ese momento llegue._

_¿Sigo estando bajo el mando de tu pelotón?_ pregunté con cautela, no quería quedar relegado bajo el mando de algún otro teniente por mi condición. Maldición… no estaba herido… necesitaba luchar.

_Sigo siendo tu Teniente, Masen… recuérdalo allí afuera, aún estas bajo mi mando, en mi pelotón. Podrás estar adolorido pero no herido, por lo que necesitaremos todas las manos posibles para dar con el blanco, estamos muy cerca… y quiero volver a casa junto a mi esposa_ sonrió con nostalgia _Debo hablar con ella y con mi pequeña Mel_

Asentí sin poder encontrar palabras adecuadas y sentí una opresión en el pecho, no como producto del impacto de las balas, sino en mi corazón. Debía comunicarme contigo lo antes posible y asegurarme que seguías estando bien, era algo necesario, tu bienestar antes que el mío… sino nada de esto valía la pena.

_Prepárate y ve al área común, en cualquier momento luego de la reunión darán la orden y para ese momento tienen que estar todos listos._

_¿Cuál crees que será el plan de ataqué?_ pregunté a mi teniente que más que eso ya se había convertido en un amigo.

_No lo sé con seguridad, pero puedo arriesgar de que Sirte es el lugar clave, las fuerzas aliadas ya están aquí… solo están esperando ordenes._

Asentí parándome de mi catre, tomé mi mochila y vacilé antes de salir caminando por la puerta. Miré a Emmett que venía detrás de mí y toqué mi pecho cuando sentí una breve punzada. Él arqueó levemente las cejas por lo que me apresuré a explicarme,

_Tengo que llamarla, tengo que escribirle o algo… tengo que comunicarme con ella_ dije firmemente. Emmett asintió y negó luego de un momento,

_Es imposible en este momento, los helicópteros vendrán cuando tengan la orden del comandante y será para rescate y asistencia sanitaria o ataque, el área de comunicación está restringida, los aliados y los agentes de la ONU están trazando estrategias.

_Mierda… hace días que no me comunico con ella Emmett_ rastrillé mi cabello con mis dedos y con la frustración bullendo en mi interior _no sé que puede llegar a estar pensando._

_Lo sé y lo comprendo Edward, créeme… pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada, la base está a disposición de la operación_

Asentí resoplando, sabía que era muy descabellado de mi parte pretender que atendieran los requerimientos de mi vida personal cuando estaba en juego ahora más que nunca la vida futura de tantas personas, el futuro de una nación.

_Encontraremos la manera de comunicarnos con ella Edward. Ahora debemos apresurarnos y estar atentos a las nuevas órdenes_ palmeó mi espalda y cerrando fuertemente la mandíbula asentí resignado.

Salí de esa habitación junto a Emmett. El jefe de escuadrón estaba distribuyendo el equipo militar para la nueva misión, por lo que tomé mi nuevo uniforme camuflado color tierra, los botines y el chaleco y me cambié en los baños del lugar. La unidad de comunicaciones se encargó de proveernos el nuevo equipo, que consistía en un auricular pequeño colocado alrededor del pabellón de mi oído y conectado a un pequeño micrófono que corría a lo largo de mi mejilla hasta el borde de mi boca. Luego de asegurar que mi equipo estaba bien colocado, me coloqué mi casco y mi lente de visión infrarroja, chequeé su funcionabilidad y me dirigí al área de arsenales donde el resto del pelotón se estaba reuniendo para recibir las municiones.

_Llevaras una Gloc esta vez también_ el teniente Mc Carty estaba a un lado de los baúles contenedores del armamento _ a demás de tu M-16 y la Sylux, dos mariposas y una navaja rusa… ¿algo más?_ me preguntó mientras colocaba las mariposas en el compartimiento interno de mi casaca y la navaja protegida de su cubierta en la parte interna de mi bota.

_¿Granadas? ¿proyectiles? ¿bombas de humo?..._

_Solo granadas que ya están en tu mochila, tienes proyectiles suficientes como para trescientos disparos y llevas al menos diez bombas de humo…_

Asentí y me hice a un lado para que Mc Carty continuara dándoles los armamentos a los demás. Estaba decidido, totalmente determinado a terminar con esta mierda, tenía que volver a ti, me negaba a seguir luchando en una guerra que no me pertenecía, pero tenía mi palabra de honor… a la que no debía faltar. Cielos Bella… a veces creía que mi palabra de honor no valía nada comparado con el… amor.

¿Amor?

¿Sería posible? En mi corazón jamás existió ese sentimiento por lo que no podía estar seguro de que eso era. Mis padres fueron durante toda su vida lo suficientemente cariñosos como para que me sintiera querido, amado y cuidado. Era hijo único por lo que todo su amor de padres iba dirigido solo hacia mí. Era inevitable sentirlo, ellos lucharon toda su vida por darme lo que necesitaba, por ser de mí un hombre con metas y sueños, un hombre con valores y proridades, con una estima alta y valeroso… pero un hombre solitario al fin, pues ellos se fueron y sencillamente me quedé solo, desprovisto de ese amor y esa contención que ahora había encontrado en ti Bella. ¿Sería posible?. Si… solo que ese amor… era totalmente distinto a lo que en mi pecho residía ahora.

Mierda, sí, amor… eso era lo que yo sentía por ti.

Si así se llamaba ese lazo tan fuerte que me tiraba hacia a ti, si así se llamaba esa inmensa e insoportable necesidad de verte y comprobar que estabas bien, si así se llamaba ese desbocado latido de mi corazón al escuchar tu voz o al leer tus palabras… mierda, entonces estaba jodidamente enamorado de ti.

Y tenía que decírtelo…

Cielos, si esta era una misión arriesgada, si de esta no salía… tenía que decírtelo, tenías que saberlo. Si no me volvieras a ver por una de esas desgracias de la guerra, tenías que saber que había muerto amándote.

Con la realización a flor de piel y con mi respiración acelerada por mis pensamientos y mi descubrimientos, busqué con la mirada alguien en quien confiar. Y lo encontré sentado frente a una de las computadoras del centro de comunicaciones.

Demetri Makov era compañero de Mc Carty del área de comunicaciones, a veces lo había visto hacer viajes en helicópteros a otras bases o había sido el que nos entregaba la correspondencia, él tenía que ayudarme. Me acerqué a su mesa viéndolo probablemente muy ocupado, sin separar la vista de su laptop. Tomé una hoja y una pluma de uno de los escritorios cercanos y sobre una pila de carpetas me puse a escribir desprolijamente.

_Bella:_

_No sé qué va a suceder ahora. Ésta que emprenderé ahora es probablemente mi última misión, la operación de limpieza terminaría aquí y es tan riesgosa o más que las anteriores. Pero tengo miedo de no poder volver a verte y si a caso eso sucediera quería que supieras algo que tengo en mi pecho y que si no lo llegaras a saber, sería como si nosotros nunca hubiésemos existido._

_Te amo…_

_Me hiciste descubrir eso tan maravilloso desde el mismísimo día en que te encontré. Y no lo supe hasta ahora, Dios Bella… Te amo._

_Si alguna vez lees esto, quiere decir que no tuve la oportunidad de decirte estas palabras mientras estaba vivo y existía la posibilidad y que jamás lo podré hacer. Perdóname si ese fuera el caso… perdóname si te enteras de esta manera, pero quería que supieras que mi corazón no ha dejado de latir en el campo de batalla, porque está contigo._

_Si ese fuera el caso… nunca olvides, que aunque haya peleado por otras tierras, que aunque besara otras banderas, que aunque nuestros ojos hayan coincidido solo una vez y nuestros corazones hayan latido solo una vez en el mismo lugar y aunque te haya estrechado una sola vez entre mis brazos… desde ese momento mi alma jamás volvió a pertenecerme, porque te la di toda a ti._

_Te amo… y gracias, por haberte conocido._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward Masen._

Con una respiración profunda y abrumado por la profundidad de mis palabras, cerré la carta y la doblé a modo de sobre improvisado. Caminé hasta Demetri y coloqué la palma de mi mano en su hombro.

_Cabo Makov, necesito que me haga un favor_

Él me miró por un momento y estoy seguro que vio la necesidad y la urgencia en mis ojos, asintió y bajó las manos del teclado, él me iba a ayudar.

Le entregué la carta, _Hay un centro de rescate de ACNUR en Túnez, en la ciudad de Gabéz allí trabaja como voluntaria Isabella Swan, si algo… si algo llegara a sucederme y no regreso, necesito que le entregues esto en mi nombre. Solo, si algo sale mal y no regreso… por favor._

La orden había sido dada, Demetri asintió, guardando la carta en el interior de su chaqueta, se paró de su silla y me miró con ese brillo en sus ojos, que vestían los míos seguramente cuando se les daba una misión. Determinados y leales.

_Será entregada en caso de que usted no regrese Cabo Masen_ respondió él levantando su mano derecha rígida a modo de saludo militar sobre su sien derecha.

Asentí… y dejé ese amor en el fondo de mi corazón, en esa carta y en la esperanza que aún residía en mi interior y que siempre estaría allí mientras viviera.

Y sin mirar atrás, seguí a Mc Carty y al comandante a la sala de reuniones.

*o*

_El Grupo de Operaciones especiales ha dado con coordenadas específicas donde podría haber blancos. Hay una red cloacal por debajo de la ciudad por la parte noroeste en el Distrito 2, un entramado que cruza debajo de un área residencial en esa parte de la ciudad que llega hasta las orillas del mar, esa es el área donde residen familiares del ex jefe del ejercito Abu Younis Jabr, del gobierno del Gadafi, lo que queda de la resistencia y uno de sus hijos Mutassim_ explicaba el comandante Eleazar Denali mientras trazaba con un puntero, un mapa computarizado reflejado en la pared. _hemos recibido información altamente confidencial de fuentes fidedignas, que nos ha llevado a sospechar que este entramado de red cloacal está siendo utilizada para la comunicación entre los familiares y el propio Gadafi y parte de la resistencia. Debemos copar esta red tanto a nivel del mar como a nivel subterráneo… interceptar todos los medios de trasporte con los que cuenten para su escape y capturar vivo al Coronel. Esas son nuestras ordenes, directamente desde funcionarios de la OTAN soldados, capturado vivo!_ enfatizó el comandante Denali. _Prepárense para partir en diez minutos, la Operación Limpieza termina esta noche soldados!_

_Si Señor!_ gritamos nosotros con la misma fuerza. Segundos después cada pelotón corría a los helicópteros de ataque y a los jeeps militares.

Vamos Bella… pronto volveríamos a vernos.

* * *

><p>Nuevo capi! Perdón por la tardanza, tengo problemas con mi lap e internet. Espero les haya gustado y a tenerse de las paredes, se viene lo fuerte. La canción de este capi es Maná, Arde el cielo. Gracias. htt p:  www. youtube. com/watch? v= 8zcG2ZXRC cw sacar los espacios.


	15. Pendiendo de un hilo

**Summary: Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pendiendo de un hilo<strong>

* * *

><p>La espuma era insuficiente. Por más que tallaba y tallaba la mugre no se salía, seguía allí opacando la blancura de los platos de plásticos que utilizábamos para servir la comida a los refugiados. No quería la mugre en el lugar del que comían, ellos se merecían algo mucho mejor que comer de una olla comunitaria, ellos se merecían mucho más que solo una naranja por día porque no teníamos el sustento necesario para darle dos por jornada, ellos se merecían mucho más que comer de platos de plásticos que a veces tenían que compartir con la persona de al lado porque no teníamos suficientes para todos.<p>

Ellos merecían estar en su hogar, en casa, junto a sus seres queridos y no estar llorando por sus muertes.

_Maldición!_ gemí golpeando con fuerza el plato contra la superficie de agua jabonosa. Era inútil!... el limpiador que nos enviaban no era de buena calidad!, el agua era escasa!, los platos estaban arruinados pero se seguían utilizando!... todo estaba mal, todo! Yo estaba… arruinada.

Apreté mis dientes y respiré profundo por la nariz, arrastrando hacia atrás las lágrimas que inundaron mis ojos y que no quería derramar… por dios… si lo hacía me desmoronaría en plena cocina y eso no podía suceder. Aún habían personas que necesitaban ayuda aunque la única que ocupaba mi mente…

No, no podía siquiera pensarlo, me rehusaba.

Luego de que el cabo Withlock dijera esa horrible noticia y corriera al primer baño a dejar mi estómago allí, había tratado de cerrar mi mente para no pensar. Me rehusaba pensarlo… pálido y sin vida en cualquier campo de batalla, su familia recibiendo las noticias, sus amigos reunidos lamentando la perdida, no… cielos, no.

_Bella!_ sentí la voz de Alice a mis espaldas al mismo tiempo que comencé a sentir que mis manos ardían debajo de la canilla de agua _Oh por dios, el agua está hirviendo!_

Y no me había percatado de ello.

_Lo siento…_ dije deteniendo mis movimientos con la esponja de acero, soltándola en el agua y apartarlas del chorro de agua caliente. _Tenían mucha grasa_ susurré consciente del enojo de Alice, que estaba a mi lado cerrando la canilla y dejando correr el agua el agua fría para sumergir mis manos calientes al rojo vivo debajo de ellas. Las lágrimas nublaban mis ojos.

_No te quiero así en la cocina_ dijo Alice rotundamente, sabiendo que no podía discutirle solo agaché la cabeza asintiendo ante su petición.

_Puedo servir en la enfermería_ murmuré sin convencimientos.

_No Bella, con tu torpeza estoy segura que los enfermos no duraran no más que un par de días_

Sonreí, tal vez por primera vez en días. _Gracias por tu fe en mí._ cerré los ojos y sonreí quedadamente antes de sentir los pequeños brazos de mi amiga a mi alrededor, confortándome, dándome cobijo.

_Todo estará bien Bella, tú sabes mejor que nadie que a veces lo que se ve no es lo que parece._

_Todo depende desde el cristal por el que lo mires_ repetí mi frase favorita.

_Exactamente._ dijo alejándose y tomándome de los hombros para mirarme. _tenemos que esperar la confirmación oficial o al menos la llamada del teniente Mc Carty, él no te dejaría con esa información_

Suspiré mirando a la mujer que tan prontamente se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo incondicional, mi casi hermana, _Gracias Alice, por aún tener esperanza_

_De nada amiga, aún creo que nos estamos apresurando con la información, debes pensar que no tenemos nada concreto más que lo que nos dice un herido de bala que llegó aquí semiinconsciente._

_Tienes razón_ murmuré anhelando creer como ella creía. _aunque me gustaría poder hablar con él una vez más, solo para ver si puedo sacarle un poco más de información._

_No puedes ahora Bella, él está sedado… si lo deseas, más tarde te acompaño a enfermería y lo ves, pero por ahora no creo que Kathe nos deje entrar.

Kathe era la enfermera de turno por las noches, era muy estricta y bajo ningún concepto permitía que hubiera visitantes fuera del horario de visita. Pero lo entendía y respetaba, tendría que hablar con el soldado por la mañana. Tenía que saber más, él debía saber más. Su mente tal vez le hizo un truco sucio y cree haber visto algo que no fue, por dios… parecía un gato colgando de una soga, tratando de arañar y sostenerme de cualquier parte que pudiera, manteniendo la esperanza de no caer.

Asentí pensativa y caminé junto a Alice hacia nuestra habitación. Hacía noches que no dormía bien, noches que me quedaba mirando el techo blanco sobre mí, estremeciéndome por los trucos que mi mente me jugaba, haciéndome imaginar escenarios que me hacían levantarme a la mitad de la noche para eliminar mi cena en el baño. Sueños que soñaba despierta, con un par de ojos verdes reflejando puro dolor, tanto… que me hacía llorar hasta finalmente quedarme dormida.

Esa era la pregunta que me rondaba por la mente y la cual me daba miedo formularle al cabo Withlock, ¿él estaba seguro que había visto lo que había visto? Pero y si no estaba seguro… ¿Estaría Edward sufriendo el dolor de estar mal herido? Oh por dios… ¿estaría el sufriendo? De tan solo pensarlo me doblaba de dolor, agónico, físico, mental.

Alice continuó caminando, dejándome en la puerta de nuestra habitación, ella tenía que supervisar el hangar donde el helicóptero había dejado hoy por la tarde las nuevas provisiones enviadas por la ONU.

Ya sentada en mi cama, no quería acostarme aún, era temprano y sabía que de todas maneras no iba a poder dormirme. Decidí ir a mi laptop y abrirla, en cuanto lo hice su imagen me dio la bienvenida en el fondo de pantalla. Edward, Withlock y Mc Carty.

Suspiré al ver esos ojos verdes y abrí Skype, quería ver si había alguien de mi antiguo trabajo conectado a estas horas. No tenía esperanzas porque del otro lado del mundo, donde se encontraba mi hogar, se encontraban de madrugada.

_Mamá!_ grité ahogadamente al ver su nombre titilando en la lista de conectados.

Oh por dios, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba hasta que vi que tan cerca estabamos gracias a la tecnología, necesitaba abrazarla y saber que de alguna inesperada manera todo iba a estar bien. Necesitaba su optimismo.

__Bebé, cariño…__ dijo ella luego de unos segundos en que hice doble click en su nombre y la vi en la pantalla.

__Mami_…_ sonreí tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Mi madre me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber exactamente en que estado anímico me sentía por lo que debía cuidar mis expresiones si no quería preocuparla. __¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está papá?__no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Los extrañaba.

__Bien cariño, estamos bien. Por dios Bella… tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría por aquí, casi no me llamas_…_ hubo un dejo de reproche en su voz que me hizo bajar la mirada, había estado tan ensimismada en mis problemas y preocupaciones, que me había olvidado de mi piedra de toque, mi madre.

__Perdóname, es que… han sucedido demasiadas cosas por aquí y la verdad es que no he encontrado tiempo para extrañarlos, soy una mala hija__ sonreí con culpa.

Ella negó riendo suavemente, __Eres una hija preciosa, no dejes que te hagan pensar lo contrario. Me gusta que estés ocupada allí, eso significa que realmente te gusta lo que haces… aunque te extrañemos a montones hija, te apoyamos en cada cosa que hagas__

Y mis lágrimas no pudieron soportar más , estaba liberando el gran peso que había llevado todas estas semanas.

__Mamá…__ susurré dolorosamente bajando la cabeza. Llevé mis manos para tapar mi rostro y cubrir mi vergonzoso llanto.

__Hija_…_ susurró ella de vuelta algo alarmada _¿qué sucede nena? ¿Qué te tiene así? No quiero que estés triste, si sabemos que estas así no podremos dormir tranquilo nena, por favor… cuéntame ¿qué sucede?_

Sollocé alzando los ojos y miré a mi madre que me veía preocupada desde la pantalla de la laptop. Sus ojos brillaban y comprendí que el sentimiento que nos abrumaba tendía a lastimarnos, el amor… en cualquiera de sus formas, dolía.

__Conocí a alguien la noche en que fui rescatada de Tikrit…__ comencé, tal vez confesar mis preocupaciones y mi dolencia iba a pesar menos ese dolor en el corazón y mi madre era mi amiga también, no había nadie mejor… a demás de Alice.

Luego de media hora de hablar mientras veía a mi madre pasar por diferentes estados a medida que iba relatando mi vivencia, terminé con los ojos colorados al igual que los de ella, que había sonreído, sollozado a mi par, había observado incrédula las cartas que sostenía en mi mano y las cuales relataban las vivencias de Edward, había mirado atenta la fotografía que le mostraba de Edward, que había imprimido y puesto en mi mesa de trabajo y había dicho palabras de aliento cuando notó mi desesperación, palabras que solo una madre sabe expresarlas a una hija que no puede abrazar por la distancia.

__Oh Bella… no bajes los brazos, no pierdas las esperanzas__sonrió entre lágrimas mientras tocaba la pantalla de su laptop. Alcé mi mano y toqué sus dedos creyendo fuertemente que podía ser capaz de imaginar su contacto, su calidez, su apoyo. __Papá y yo estamos siguiendo paso a paso lo que las noticias informan y están cerca Bella, están cerca de atraparlo y luego de eso… cada uno volverá a su casa, su hogar o junto a los que aman…__

__Mamá… ¿y si él no puede volver? Peor aún… ¿si termina todo y vuelve a su hogar sin contactarme o siquiera querer verme?__

__Lo hará, por lo que dicen esas cartas, él no quiere perder contacto__ me alentó.

__No lo sé mamá, ya no estoy segura de nada… solo quiero que todo esto termine ya__

__Yo también quiero… y quiero tenerte en casa Bella, no quiero que estés tan lejos de mí y tan triste amor… ¿por qué no vienes a casa? Al menos unos días… nos haría bien a todos_._

¿Y dejar todo aquí? ¿Dejar a Alice… al voluntariado? ¿alejarme más de Edward si es que él seguía con vida? ¿Y si no lo estaba… qué más me quedaba? Nada…

__Ven Bella, vuelve a casa mi niña… aquí no estarás sola y si tienes que esperar por noticias, lo haremos las dos juntas tomadas de la mano.__

__Veré que hacer mamá… por ahora no quiero estar lejos de él__ dije aferrándome a su retrato entre mis manos. Oí a mi madre suspirar.

__Bien… pero llámame amor, cuéntame cómo te sientes, cómo estas, qué piensas. No quiero estar con la incertidumbr_e_

__Lo haré__ asentí para la tranquilidad de Reneé. Ella me miró por un buen momento y asintió resignada.

Luego de hablar un poco de papá y de la gente de Forks, nos despedimos sonriendo entre lágrimas. Haber hablado con mi madre fue un nuevo aire, un respiro en medio de toda esta avalancha de emociones, lo necesitaba. Seguí navegando por internet para ver las ultimas noticias en CNN on line, di click en el video que había sido el último informe sobre el conflicto en Libia y con el alma en un hilo lo miré.

"_Según nuestros informantes, ha habido varias bajas en las últimas horas tanto del cuerpo militar estadounidense como los de los aliados. A pesar de esta desgraciada noticia, podemos sin embargo afirmar que en horas más habrá noticias exclusivas, que esperemos sean las que pongan fin a esta búsqueda. El jefe militar libio Muamar Gadaffi está disfrutando de sus últimas__ horas de libertad... vamos a estudios_" la pantalla de mi laptop seguía transmitiendo on line otras noticias, pero mis ojos estaban puestos en un punto invisible sobre ella. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta cuando desvié mi mirada hacia la única fotografía que tenía de Edward sobre mi mesa de trabajo y luego de contemplar varios segundos sus brillantes ojos verdes, sentí deslizarse una lágrima por mi mejilla. Así como vino se fue con el toque de mis dedos, aún mantenía la esperanza. No debía llorarlo, me reusaba a rendirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, digamos que este capi es una especie de capitulo de espera. El alma en un hilo, sin saber que sucederá. en el próximo creo que se viene lo que <strong>**esperábamos**** o al menos una de las cosas, lo que vieron en los noticieros ustedes hace unas meses. Besotes y gracias por seguir este fic...**


	16. Cacería

**Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería<strong>

* * *

><p>El silencio era ensordecedor, solo se alcanzaban a escuchar los susurros del teniente Mc Carty junto con los del comandante Denali y el Sub comandante Alistair, en la conversación que mantenían con uno de los jefes de los rebeldes que habían venido con nosotros. Los que estábamos detrás de esa fila de soldados esperando ordenes, nos manteníamos cayados, con nuestros uniformes húmedos por el agua que nos rodeaba en esa alcantarilla, las armas alzadas y atentos a cualquier cosa que se nos presentara, nuestras lentes de visión infrarroja sobre uno de nuestros ojos y el dispositivo de comunicación en nuestra mejilla izquierda intercomunicándonos. Habían también rebeldes entre nosotros, ellos estaban más ansiosos que nuestras tropas… algo que ponía en peligro la operación, pero para lo cual no había remedio, éramos sus aliados.<p>

Habíamos llegado hacía un par de horas al punto de inflexión, allí nos quedaríamos a esperar por nuevas órdenes y para dar el paso siguiente, que en teoría, sería atacar. Ninguno de nuestros superiores aún nos había dado ningún tipo de indicio de lo que sería la estrategia a seguir. Solo sabíamos que la operación limpieza estaba en marcha y que teniendo la mejor de las suertes, hoy sería el día D.

_... rodearemos la explanada seguramente, antes de bajar a la costa_ murmuraba uno de los soldados cerca de mí, mientras sostenía en sus manos su ametralladora con la mira lista. Se veía nervioso, ansioso, preparado como yo para terminar de una buena vez con esto. Miller era su apellido y su rango era cabo al igual que yo._ no está muy lejos pero esto será una pelea a fuego cruzado hasta que lleguemos, no quiero morir… ¿sabes?, es la primera vez que vengo a una operación como esta y no quiero morir por un desgraciado que se cree que tiene la sangre de Alá corriendo en sus venas y que por eso tiene el derecho de sublevar a todo un pueblo como el despiadado hijo de puta que es_ negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca de odio _tengo una hija ¿sabes?, una niña de tres años que me espera hombre_

Suspiré, cerré los ojos y reprimí las ganas de gritarle a la cara a ese soldado que no era el único a quien esperaban en casa. Tomé una respiración profunda para evitar gritar que tú esperabas por mí, que la mujer que amaba esperaba por mí, que no podía fallarte porque sino… porque sino nada hubiese valido la pena.

_Guarda tu ira para cuando tengamos que ir por él cabo Miller_ murmuré desviando mi mirada hacia el teniente Mc Carty y el comandante Alistair, que estaban un poco más adelante iluminando con linternas el lugar donde estábamos y mirando una especie de sistema GPS en sus manos para decidir por donde continuar y salir del conducto en el que nos encontrábamos.

_Si esto falla hombre, si esto se va a la mierda… maldición_ masculló limpiando la traspiración que perlaba su frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

_Si mantenemos la cabeza fría y los ojos donde debemos tenerlos esto no tendría que tener margen de error, pero somos humanos… estamos diseñados para cometer errores, solo debemos cuidar de no hacerlos cuando no nos conviene. Tu vista al frente Miller, consciente de tu arma, atento y con los ojos y oídos bien abiertos… ¿quieres volver a ver a tu hija? Pues actúa como un hombre de honor, leal y fiel a tu patria y a tus convicciones, por eso estamos aquí…_ dije firmemente, no me importaba quien me oyera… estaba cansado de tener miedo, solo quería terminar con esto que había venido a hacer.

Miller rió con burla _Hombre de honor y una mierda…_ bufó _me alisté en la armada por el dinero, por mi hija de tres años_

Santo cielo…

_Entonces hazte un favor y mantente fiel y leal a ella, haz que esta mierda valga la pena_ escupí volviéndome a centrar en mi arma y mi camino. No podía darme el gusto de estar distraído.

__Por aquí soldados… hay una salida segura a unos diez metros más adelante__ sentí la voz de Mc Carty en mi auricular y comencé a caminar siguiendo a los soldados delante de mí y seguidos por los que iban detrás. El agua nos llegaba a los tobillos y tuvimos que lidiar con algunas ratas al pasar, pero en seguida llegamos a la salida que el teniente había vislumbrado en el GPS. Para llegar a ella debíamos subir por una escalerilla y sabía que nos encontraríamos con la oscuridad ya que mi reloj señalaba las cinco de la madrugada, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el amanecer.

_Quizá este sea el comienzo del día de nuestro reencuentro Bella… quizá._

No pude evitar dejar alzar una de mis comisuras en una pequeña sonrisa, si todo salía bien, tal vez hoy mismo me dejarían partir.

Subimos la escalerilla lentamente luego de que Mc Carty se cercioró de que el área estaba despejada. Cuando llegamos a la superficie nos trasladamos cuerpo tierra hasta encontrar resguardo, en silencio y en la oscuridad. Estábamos en lo que parecía ser una zona industrial, a lo lejos, al menos a doscientos metros podíamos ver las luces que rodeaban una zona residencial. Estábamos en el distrito 2 de la ciudad.

__Zona de tiburones__ dijo la voz de Mc Carty a través del auricular refiriéndose a los militares que acompañaban al dictador.. __necesitamos un francotirador… Masen, ven al frente_._

Salí de mi resguardo, detrás de una de las paredes de una casilla de madera y corrí agazapado hasta llegar al flanco derecho de Emmett, que se encontraba cuerpo tierra detrás de lo que parecía ser un montículo de maderas, mirando a través de un par de binoculares hacia el frente. Enseguida me puse en su posición y acoplé mi arma sobre su pequeño trípode que traía en mi mochila

_Allí adelante, a doscientos metros aproximadamente... no tenemos buena visualización, aún así, esperamos ordenes_ la voz de Mc Carty hablando en el radio me puso en extrema alerta, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él había indicado y pude ver a duras penas lo que él estaba describiendo... dos, tres cuerpos moviéndose, como centinelas en el lugar. _Entendido_ murmuró volteando hacia mí _Masen, localízalos, apunta y a la cuenta regresiva de tres dispara ¿Entendido?_ murmuró a mi lado, en seguida apoyé la culata de mi CMG-2 en mi hombro y concentré mi mirada en la mira, los tenía... sus cabezas como mis blancos _preparado pelotón_ murmuró en voz baja alzando tres dedos enfundados con sus guantes mientras su mirada fría estaba dirigida en el blanco _caen y nos dispersamos_ me concentré en mi objetivo... doscientos metros, podía hacerlo, era uno de los mejores en tiro al blanco de mi pelotón _Tres... dos..._ allí vamos pensé recordando fugazmente tu nombre, que fuera lo que Dios quiera _Uno!_

No hice más que dar un disparo certero silenciado por el dispositivo silenciador de mi arma, que uno de los tiburones cayó y los soldados a mi alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse en cuclillas y cuerpo tierra hacia la zona donde estaban las luces. Sin perder tiempo gatillé mi arma con el blanco en el medio de mi mira y el segundo hombre cayó de espaldas a unos metros del primero.

_Muévanse, muévanse!_ ordenó McCarty al resto del pelotón mientras rápidamente ambos nos levantábamos del suelo y echábamos a correr hacia la zona de las luces. Al mismo tiempo los primeros rayos del sol nos otorgaban una penumbra útil. _flanco derecho e izquierdo!... no ataquen a menos que sea necesario_

Corrimos juntos guareciéndonos en el camino detrás de lo que podía servirnos, hasta llegar a la altura de los demás.

_A cien metros Teniente!_ uno de los soldados que estaba por delante de nosotros vio lo que sucedía. Los rebeldes que nos habían acompañado corrían a campo abierto en cuanto vieron salir de una especie de bunker, una caravana pequeña de jeeps militares.

_Maldición!_ gritó Alistair a metros delante nuestro, _se nos adelantaron!_

Y entonces sobrevinieron los disparos, fuego cruzado como había predicho el soldado Miller. Me alcancé a cubrir detrás de una vieja camioneta con unos cuantos más. Respiré agitadamente por la carrera y cerré los ojos golpeando suavemente mi nuca sobre la chapa oxidada.

_Hijos de puta…_ murmuré para nadie. _Se suponía que debían esperar_

_Apunta y visualiza Masen!_ Mc Carty gritó en mi oído a través del auricular maldito. Respiré fuerte y volteé apoyando mi torso sobre el capó y ubicando mi ametralladora sobre esta, le saqué el silenciador y cerrando un ojo ubiqué con el otro en la mira los jeeps militares. _Dime que ves Masen!_ gritó nuevamente.

_Cuatro personas en el primero… tres en el segundo… tres más en el cuarto!_ dije fijándome con detenimiento.

_¿Qué más?_

Mierda…

Seguí con la mira la trayectoria de los jeeps a través de la explanada, iban hacia la costa. Entonces cambiaron la trayectoria siguiendo la curva del camino, estaban en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados en relación a mí. Podía ver sus perfiles. Y al mismo tiempo ellos podían vernos, por lo que los que iban en el primer jeep comenzaron a dispararnos.

Y como si la claridad del sol de repente iluminaba a través de las nubes pude ver el perfil que tanto tiempo habíamos buscado.

_Mierda!... Tiburón blanco adentro del segundo jeep Señor!_

Gadaffi no era ni la sombra de lo que una vez había sido. Estaba lejos, a unos cien metros o más… apenas había luz y solo tenía la potencia de una mira de ametralladora para ver sin embargo, ese rostro que tanto tiempo nos habían inducido en el cerebro como único objetivo, estaba allí.

_¿Estás seguro?_ murmuró Mc Carty a unos metros detrás de mí. _Mierda, mis binoculares!... Comandante lo tenemos!_ dijo en su micro.

_¿Qué hago?_ murmuré para mí, pero sabía que mi amigo escuchaba por el intercomunicador. _ Mc Carty esperaba órdenes. Yo mientras tanto continuaba el seguimiento con mi mira sobre ese jeep en específico. _Están por tomar la ruta oceánica Emmett… qué hago?_ sabía que lo necesitaban vivo, no podía disparar hasta que me lo ordenaran.

_Los neumáticos Masen…_ dijo él luego de unos segundos _inhabilita su vehículo_

Y así lo hice, sin perder tiempo apunté con mi mira los neumáticos y disparé sin detenerme hasta que el jeep quedó inhabilitado sobre el camino, continué tirando para hacer lo mismo con los otros dos jeeps provocando lo mismo. Siguieron un poco más pero se detuvieron cuando los rebeldes comenzaron a disparar a las ventanas de los jeeps.

_Muévanse, muévanse!_ Mc Carty salió de algún lugar detrás de mí corriendo agazapado hacia los jeeps.

Varios cuerpos caían muertos de esos vehículos, muchos más yacían sin vida sobre el área, militares que bajo el mando de Gadaffi, iniciaron el fuego cruzado con los rebeldes. Algunos rebeldes más estaban muertos cerca de una residencia…

_Se escapa!_ gritó uno de nuestros soldados. Alcé la vista y vi al dictador correr lejos de nosotros hacia un área de drenaje que iba directo al mar, un par de personas iban detrás de él, deduje que podrían ser sus hijos.

Pero entonces escuchamos más disparos. Los rebeldes se habían acercado más a ellos y comenzaron con el fuego. Mientras nosotros nos apresurábamos a llegar al lugar. Mc Carty gritaba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, reuniendo los hombres de su pelotón y alcanzar a los prófugos.

Los gritos de guerra de los rebeldes libios, se escucharon a la distancia junto con un nuevo tiroteo.

_Mierda!_ Emmett rugía.

Cuando enfoqué mi vista nublada por mi transpiración supe porqué lo había hecho. Los rebeldes estaban tirando a quemarropa sobre el cuerpo de Gadafi mientras él trataba de saltar a uno de los drenajes. Unos segundos más ya estaba muerto.

Jadeante y falto de aire bajé mi arma y concluí mi llegada al área con una lenta caminata. Ya nada había que hacer, nuestro principal objetivo estaba muerto y los rebeldes libios se estaban asegurando de que lo estuviera, mutilando su cuerpo y disparando en su cabeza con odio y salvajismo. Cerré los ojos y di media vuelta asqueado… no deseaba ver más de lo que ya había visto, no necesitaba en mi memoria visual a un grupo de rebeldes sin honor, ensañados con un cuerpo sin vida, por más hijo de puta que haya sido en vida. El tiburón blanco había sido cazado con la peor de las cacerías.

Ahora… todo había terminado y solo esperaba salir de este infierno para volverte a ver. Tu serías mi medicina para olvidar…

* * *

><p>Video: http: www. youtube. com /watch?v= oufAcjHZ9N0&feature =player_ embedded saquen los espacios

**Aiinss! Se están haciendo rogar estos dos, pero que va a ser... es así el fic, asi que habrá que tener pasciencia. Traté con este capi de atenerme a la realidad y aunque esto pasó hace meses aun me sigue impactando la unica vez que vi por los noticieron la manera en que terminó todo. De ahora en más, esta historia sigue su propio rumbo, gracias por leer!**


	17. Desesperanza

**Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperanza<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenía que hacer algo, algo que ocupaba mi mente en los últimos días y tenía que hacerlo ahora, sino la ansiedad no me iba a dejar dormir de nuevo. No podía seguir así… por lo que luego de servir el ultimo plato de postre de gelatina en el comedor, salí de allí y me encaminé hacia el único lugar que, por miedo, no había vuelto a frecuentar. La enfermería.<p>

_Bella ¿cómo estás?_ Nora salía de una de las salas de atención médica, portando una charola con algodones _¿necesitas algo?_

_Hum… solo deseaba saber cómo sigue el estado del soldado, Withlock…_ dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans algo nerviosa,

_Oh… bueno, el está mejor, le han sacado la sonda y está comenzando a ingerir alimentos. El doctor dice que en unos días más podrá levantarse y comenzar a andar_

_Oh bueno… hum… ¿puedo verlo?... es decir, si se puede_

Nora me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva para luego sonreír levemente, _Claro Bella. En este momento está almorzando pero… supongo que sí, puedes_

Agradecí a Nora antes de encaminarme hacia la sala común de pacientes, no había mucha gente, la mayoría de los enfermos eran ambulatorios, curándose de alguna herida o enfermedad temporal, aunque también habían varios ancianos que requerían cuidados médicos. Cuando llegué a la sala común caminé sin mirar las camas hasta llegar a otra de las enfermeras que ayudaba a un anciano a sentarse en su cama.

_Perdón?..._ ella me miró y sonrió con un asentimiento, _Jasper Withlock_ dije recordando su nombre completo, aquél que había visto en su historial cuando llegó aquí.

_Cama 12_ dijo ella. Sonreí agradecida y caminé buscando la cama doce, hasta que la encontré. Era una de las últimas de la fila y daba hacia una ventana donde se podía ver la costa tunecina.

_¿Jasper?_ pregunté luego de asomarme por la cortina. No lo había vuelto a ver desde esa tarde que me dio la peor noticia que pude recibir. Una noticia que estaba dispuesta a confirmar ahora mismo, que se encontraba mejor y más lúcido.

Él estaba mirando por la ventana y a su lado había, sobre la mesa de noche, una charola con un plato vacio y migajas de pan. Su rostro estaba limpio y su cabello rubio corto estaba peinado hacia atrás haciendo que sus ojos azules resaltaran.

_Si…_ contestó él con su mirada cautelosa en la mía. _¿Quién eres?_

_Hum… soy Bella Swan… soy voluntaria aquí_ dije adelantándome un paso dentro de su espacio. _Yo en realidad soy reportera gráfica, estaba, junto a otros compañeros, en Libia como corresponsal… en Tukrut específicamente… cuando un ataque en la ciudad me obligó a venir aquí. Te conocí allí… junto a otros dos soldados, Mc Carty y… Masen_

La única señal de que algo había impactado en el con mi relato fueron sus ojos solo un poco más abiertos.

_Masen… me sacó de un edificio en llamas, ustedes tres me subieron a un helicóptero de rescate_

_Oh_

Pude ver el reconocimiento en su rostro, pero también algo más… una especie de dolor.

_Ambos eran de mi pelotón_ dijo alejando su mirada de mí hacia la ventana. _Mc Carty es el teniente… Masen_ lanzó una risotada sin humor _el perro era una especie de kamikaze_

-¿Qué… qué pasó?_ susurré sentándome en una silla que había a un lado de la cama, no dejé de notar cómo hizo alusión a Edward como "era". Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en dejarlo en su lugar. Tenía que soportar… soportar…

_No sé… realmente Bella, puedo decirte cómo lo vi yo, pero eso no quiere decir que así haya sucedido. Después de mucho pensarlo, las cosas pudieron haber salido de varias maneras_

_Pero… pero cuando llegaste tú… dijiste que Masen…_

_No lo había logrado, lo sé. Pero en ese momento solo veía rojo con la imagen en mi mente de Masen cayendo por una bala._ cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que yo sentía una opresión en mi corazón _pero… habíamos estado en este viaje por el desierto desde hacía un día entero, sin comer nada decente, racionando la poco agua que teníamos… solo con un par de horas de sueño detrás._

Alcé la mirada para verlo fruncir el ceño,

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ pregunté cautelosamente.

_Mc Carty no mencionó nada de una baja, ni siquiera denotaba aflicción por alguna perdida en su pelotón, a demás todos llevábamos chalecos antibalas… y he decidido ser optimista hasta no saber lo que en verdad sucedió._

_Entonces… ¿estás diciendo que puede que todo lo que has visto sea erróneo?_

_Solo estoy diciendo que todo depende con el cristal con que lo mires_ susurró reflejando en su mirada la necesidad de creer en eso… _ entiende Bella, cada paso que dábamos era sumirnos más y más en el infierno, encontrándonos con cosas, las cuales no me hubiese gustado encontrarme jamás, fallando, necesitados de satisfacer nuestras necesidades básicas como tomar un puto vaso de agua pura, probar un plato de una buena comida… en el momento en que sucedió eso, yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones… por lo que no te puedo asegurar que lo que sucedió fue lo que vi._

Y decidí creer también en su optimismo… era más fácil y menos doloroso que creer que no volvería a ver a Edward.

_Gracias_ susurré.

Esa noche fui directamente a mi habitación, me sentía inquieta, alerta… mi cuerpo y mi mente me decían que algo estaba ocurriendo y no podía dejar de sentirme a la expectativa de algo. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo que Jasper me había dicho… él mantenía la esperanza y que algo así proviniera de alguien que lo había visto y vivido todo… me hacía sentir lo mismo.

En el silencio de mi habitación encendí la televisión, deseaba hablar con mi madre y sentirme conectada con mi hogar, pero me di cuenta de que en ese momento en Forks serían las tres de la madrugada, por lo que busqué CNN.

Estaban dando un informe bursátil desde la bolsa de valores por lo que dejé en un volumen bajo y fui hasta mi armario a buscar algunos artículos de higiene para ir a darme un baño. Estaba sacando un pantalón de chándal de uno de los cajones cuando se produjo un cambio brusco de sonido desde el televisor.

"Interrumpimos nuestra transmisión para dar a conocer noticas de última hora desde Libia!" decía el periodista con cierta exaltación, mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho y caminé rápidamente hasta llegar frente al televisor "Gracias a fuentes oficiales de la ONU, podemos confirmar que ha sido ubicado, atrapado y asesinado por fuerzas rebeldes libias, el dictador militar Muamar Gadafi, en la ciudad de Sirte, tras la operación "Limpieza" ideada por la fuerzas militares aliadas en la mañana de hoy"

Abrí la boca y la tapé con mi mano comenzando a jadear, sentía euforia pero también miedo. CNN dio paso a un video no profesional, grabado desde un celular, en el que se veía a el dictador muerto y siendo masacrado por los rebeldes, también distinguí civiles a su alrededor y militares de la fuerzas aliadas.

"La ONU ha confirmado la muerte de varias personasen tal enfrentamiento tras un intenso fuego cruzado entre las fuerzas libias y las tropas aliadas"

_Oh por dios…_ susurré con una intensa contradicción de sentimientos.

"Fuertes manifestaciones populares han salido a la calle a estas horas a celebrar la desaparición del líder, a la vez que los delegados de la ONU ponen el plan de restablecimiento de la democracia en ese país…. Ampliaremos con mas detalles"

En ese momento reaccioné…

_Oh por dios! ha terminado!- grité con los ojos fijos en el canal de noticias- Alice!_ abrí la puerta de la habitación y me eché a correr por el corredor llamando a gritos el nombre de mi amiga -Alice! Terminó!- lloré _ se acabó... oh cielos... sentía mis piernas flaquear.

Al llegar al vestíbulo del refugio solo fui consciente del alboroto, los gritos y las lágrimas en los rostros de todos los refugiados, el puño lanzado al aire de los soldados, los aplausos y los abrazos... hasta que vi a Alice.

-Bellaa- lloró corriendo hacia mí con las lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, -terminó!- me abracé a ella sintiendo del alivio mezclado con la incredulidad... por dios! había terminado, iba a verlo, sí! iba a verlo!

Al fin…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí abrazada a mi amiga con fuerza, solo se oían las voces de satisfacción, las risas y el llanto… se sentía la piel de gallina al saber que todo iba para mejor al fin. Alice reía mientras nos abrazábamos, mis lágrimas empapaban su camiseta de la Acnur y las suyas empapaban la mía. Solo fui consciente de una mano tanteando mi hombro y cuando me separé de ella fijé mis ojos en el hombre militar que me miraba con seriedad -Disculpe ¿Señorita Swan?...- asentí frunciendo el ceño -esta correspondencia es para usted llegó esta mañana desde Libia._

_¿Para mí?_ pregunté vacilante. ¿Edward me había enviado otra carta?

Oh cielos…

Limpié las lágrimas que había derramado en mi euforia y tomé el sobre que me entregaba, firmé una ficha y me quedé mirando el sobre con Alice a mi lado.

_Ábrela, de todas maneras pronto estará aquí…_ murmuró mi amiga secando sus propias lágrimas. _Yo iré a darle a alguien la noticia_ increíblemente se sonrojó y alzó los hombros _Ya sabes… no hay televisión en enfermería_

Sonreí cuando ella dio media vuelta con un saltito y salió hacia la enfermería. Me había parecido que Alice últimamente frecuentaba mucho ese lugar, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta por qué. Supongo que andar sombría en mi propia amargura no me había favorecido.

Con una respiración profunda caminé hasta salir hacia el hangar donde aún estaba el helicóptero que supuse había traído la correspondencia, no había nadie cerca, estaban todos festejando en el vestíbulo, por lo que me inmiscuí entre unas cajas de alimentos y me senté detrás de unas bolsas enormes de ropa que la Unesco se había encargado de enviar.

Con una sonrisa me fijé en el remitente, sí… era de él y con una mano temblorosa rasgué el sobre en uno de sus extremos para luego sacar la carta que había dentro.

Mi corazón latía como si fuera capaz de salirse por mi pecho… muchas buenas noticas para un día. Abrí la hoja solitaria y comencé a leer mordiéndome el labio…

_Bella:_

_No sé qué va a suceder ahora. Ésta que emprenderé ahora es probablemente mi última misión, la operación de limpieza terminaría aquí y es tan riesgosa o más que las anteriores. Pero tengo miedo de no poder volver a verte y si a caso eso sucediera quería que supieras algo que tengo en mi pecho y que si no lo llegaras a saber, sería como si nosotros nunca hubiésemos existido._

_Te amo…_

_Me hiciste descubrir eso tan maravilloso desde el mismísimo día en que te encontré. Y no lo supe hasta ahora, Dios Bella… Te amo._

_Si alguna vez lees esto, quiere decir que no tuve la oportunidad de decirte estas palabras mientras estaba vivo y existía la posibilidad y que jamás lo podré hacer._

_Perdóname si ese fuera el caso… perdóname si te enteras de esta manera, pero quería que supieras que mi corazón no ha dejado de latir en el campo de batalla, porque está contigo._

¿Qué?...

No, no, no…

¿Qué se suponía que era esta carta? ¿Una maldita despedida?

_No me hagas esto…_ gemí jalando mi cabello con ambas manos. _No lo hagas Edward… ¡Maldita sea, no lo hagas!_ sentía que mi pecho era oprimido… no podía estar pasando esto, no… pasé del optimismo a la desesperanza en un día.

Con las manos temblorosas terminé de leer la carta a duras penas, pues las lágrimas nublaban mi visión… solo terminé de leer "Tuyo siempre…" para enojarme, enfurecerme, con Dios… con el mundo, con Edward!... por no haber luchado, por no haberse cuidado las espaldas y no tener en cuenta de que si algo le sucedía, yo no podría con eso. Y más sabiendo que me había amado… que yo lo amaba insanamente.

Lo había perdido… ahora si tenía pruebas de ello. Y no tenía nada más que hacer allí…

* * *

><p>El video es: Solo le pido a Dios, de Mercedes Sosa si lo quieren oír, es hermoso.<p>

**Ahhhhhh cada vez mas cerca, no las haré esperar más lo prometo!... Las amo, gracias por la paciencia. Un besote a todas!**


	18. Volverte a ver

** Me pongo a preguntarme a mí mismo ¿qué es lo que ha ido mal en este mundo en que vivimos? Lucho en un lugar donde no quiero estar, cuando donde quiero estar es contigo… olvida el infierno en que nos conocimos, brilla… mientras yo seguiré manteniendo la fe despierta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Volverte a ver<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habíamos concluido con la "Operación limpieza". Y no podía dejar de decir que la verdadera limpieza había venido después de haber concluido con dicha operación.<p>

Tuvimos que quedarnos a prestar servicios por tres días más en Sirte, buscando en los posibles refugios a partidarios de Gadafi y familiares. Dimos con muchos pero aún faltaban más personas que compartían el poder junto a él, como su asesor y otros miembros de su gobierno. A demás de que teníamos que calmar a las masas para prepararse a una transición, la cual sería difícil tanto social como económicamente, adaptar a la ciudadanía de vivir bajo el yugo de un déspota dictador a un gobierno democrático.

Esa etapa esperaba vivirla bajo otras circunstancias, porque nuevos soldados estaban llegando para ocupar nuestro lugar, mi misión aquí… en este país lejano y ajeno, bajo el sol abrasador y la aridez del desierto, había concluido. Esperaba volver a casa… o sea a ti Bella.

_Cabo Masen_

Estaba colocando la última camiseta dentro de mi bolso de mano cuando oí esa voz. Volteé reprimiendo una sonrisa en mis labios, haciendo el saludo militar sobre mi sien derecha.

Emmett rió negando con la cabeza, _Hombre!... desde el preciso momento en que dejaras esta base, ya no seré más tu teniente… eres un amigo Edward, pensé que lo sabías_

_Lo sé Emmett…_ me acerqué a él y tendí mi mano, nos saludamos como se saludan los amigos, con la palmada en la espalda incluido _tengo que agradecerte mucho por todo lo que hiciste por mí_

Él rió asintiendo…

_Espero que haya valido la pena, ¿iras a ella ahora?_ murmuró adentrándose en la habitación que compartía con tres soldados más, para sentarse en la orilla de una de las camas cuchetas.

_Por supuesto… ahora que nos han dejado esperando ordenes, no perdí el tiempo para hablar con el Comandante y ha accedido a dejarme partir antes hacia la base en Túnez… iré con el helicóptero de rescate, que llevará una nueva tropa de soldados y víveres _

_Eso está muy bien… ¿prestaras servicios allí, en la base?_

Asentí inflando mi pecho, _Sí, si es necesario una mano extra la daré… se que falta mucho para que quienes fueron desplazados retornen a sus hogares, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar_

_Contaba con eso… ¿retornaras luego a Chicago?_ frunció el ceño esperando mi respuesta.

_No… no lo sé_ pasé mi mano por mi cabello corto y me senté en la orilla de la cama de enfrente. Había pensado mucho sobre qué hacer de mi vida de ahora en más, había pensado en muchos escenarios… pero en todos te incluía a ti Bella, diría que mi futuro estaba al pendiente, esperando a ver qué me ofrecía o a donde me llevaba, siempre junto a ti, si me aceptabas. No tenía nada que perder si te seguía… solo una casa heredada en los suburbios de chicago, donde no me apetecía volver, no quería estar solo. _En chicago no tengo nada más que una casa vacía que me espera, llena de recuerdos… los que me gustaría que quedaran como eso, solo recuerdos_ negué con la cabeza _creo que por ahora mi lugar está donde ella esté… no puedo imaginarme en otro que no sea ese… cielos_ cerré los ojos agachando la cabeza entre mis hombros _¿será que estoy soñando muy alto? Ni si quiera se que ella aún esté esperándome… ni siquiera sé si sigue allí, _

Emmett rió por mis patéticos deseos _No por nada la chica se arriesgó a quedarse cerca… podrá decir que se quedó porque deseaba ayudar en la base de refugiados, pero vamos… una mujer cualquiera se habrían ido de esta mierda y vivir una vida mejor en su país, olvidándose que en esta parte del mundo peleábamos por la libertad…_

_Pero Bella no es una chica cualquiera_ rebatí con el orgullo desplegándose en mi corazón. Tú preciosa… era una mujer increíble.

_Exacto_ sonrió Emmett. _Ella hace la diferencia_

Sonreí con el corazón latiendo tormentoso en mi pecho, lleno de orgullo y deseos de volverte a ver. Dios… las manos me escocían por volverte a tocar, mis ojos picaban por volverte a mirar. Quería sentirte de una vez por todas, luego de solo haber sentido arena y sol en mi piel.

_Hablé con Melani hace unas horas_ dijo entonces mi amigo, su voz había cambiado al confesarme su contacto con su familia, podía ir el amor en sus palabras, él bajó la mirada a sus manos y sonrió negando con la cabeza _mañana comienza clases de ballet, Rosie dice que está muy entusiasmada, mi niña está muy feliz con sus zapatillas de bailarina y su tutu rosa, me gustaría verla…_

_La veras pronto Emmett. De ahora en más todo se acelerará…_

_Eso espero_ sonrió levemente _quiero llegar pronto, Rose está a punto de dar a luz y quiero estar presente._

_Lo estarás… el niño te esperará o sino… siempre puedes encargar otro_ reímos juntos.

_Oye… ¿por qué cuando termines tus cosas en Tunes, no te vienes un tiempo a Seattle? Ven a casa… como un invitado, no lo sé… has un relevo en tu vida._ dijo con entuciasmo.

Sonreí _Podría ser, no lo sé… todo de pende de lo que suceda_

_Claro_ Emmett se paró y palmeó mi espalda, consciente de que mi destino dependía de ti. _que tengas un buen viaje Edward, mantente en contacto, para lo que necesites_

Me paré y abracé al hombre que había significado tanto en este infierno, abracé a mi amigo, al Teniente, al padre, al hombre… a alguien que añoraba tanto como yo mismo añoraba. Añoraba un hogar, una familia, una persona… no éramos tan diferentes.

Con mejor ánimo y más ansiedad, si eso era posible, terminé de empacar mis pertenencias. Me coloqué mi chaqueta militar, pues aún era un soldado hasta que pidiera la baja en el ejército. Y tomando mi bolso de mano, salí de esa habitación sin mirar atrás.

El viaje en helicóptero no hubiese sido tan largo si hubiese podido controlar mi ansiedad, lamentablemente no pude. Las manos inquietas me sudaban, me temblaban y mi pierna rebotaba contra el suelo a medida que nos íbamos acercando. Conmigo iban muchos más, algunos soldados que también a ayudar al proceso de reestabilización nacional y algunos colaboradores de la ONU para acelerar el proceso.

No podía creer que de alguna forma todo había terminado, al menos para algunos de nosotros, ya que había un largo camino por delante para una nación entera, que debía reconstruir su democracia desde los cimientos, volver a creer en un gobierno y confiar en él. Dejarse en manos de un nuevo orden, de nuevas perspectivas… partir de cero, algo así como me sucedía a mí.

Partir de cero.

¿Seré capaz de hacerlo? ¿seré capaz de vivir… con tanto peso como la palabra lo indica, VIVIR de ahora en más?... no solo existir.

Quiero Vivir.

… Y a tu lado.

_Aquí Águila 1, sobrevolando a 3.000 millas sobre base Normand, solicito permiso para aterrizaje. Cambio_

Oh por Dios, estábamos a poco de llegar…

Miré por la ventanilla de la puerta del helicóptero y lo primero que vi fue el mar azul, tan azul como aguamarinas… la costa mediterránea. Caminé hasta la otra compuerta y entonces vi tierra, la costanera y al fin, la base debajo de nosotros con el hangar de aterrizaje, el helipuerto y el edificio del ACNUR a su lado.

Mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho, Dios... estaba a unos pasos, tal vez a unos metros de volverte a ver. El sonido de las astas del helicóptero eran nada comparado con el tronar en mi pecho...

-Águila 1 preparándose para aterrizar, cambio.- oí al piloto mientras mis ojos te buscaban entre aquella pequeña multitud que se había reunido en el helipuerto del refugio.

-Águila 1 aquí, base Normand ... recibiendo en la pista. Cambio-

Los pies del helicóptero tocaron el suelo mientras los rotores continuaban girando, ya no podía esperar... por lo que a penas el piloto apagó el motor del helicóptero y las puertas se abrieron, tomé el único bolso de mano que había traído de la base y salté hacia la pista buscándote con mis ojos...

Vi un montón de rostros, ninguno de ellos se me hicieron conocidos, había ojos marrones, había cabello castaño, habían miradas expectantes y gente menuda y pequeña, pero no estabas tú. Entonces quise reírme de mi mismo, ¿por qué motivo ibas a estar allí en el hangar? ¿a caso mi corazón pensaba que ibas a estar esperándome?...

Evadí a la gente que estaba por allí, muchos de ellos voluntarios que bajaban las cajas de provisiones que la Unesco había enviado para los refugiados. Estaban trabajando para ellos, eran muchos y parecía que hacían un muy buen trabajo, el refugio estaba lleno y aún había mucho trabajo para hacer. Sabía que estarías por algún lado, me lo decía mi corazón… o más bien, mis ansias.

Llegué a una especie de vestíbulo, había varias mesas con personal de la ACNUR trabajando allí, pero me dirigí a una alargada que sobresalía, parecía una mesa de recepción. Había voluntarios también y soldados que pasaban lista de la reciente correspondencia que el piloto del helicóptero le entregaba.

No te ví por ningún lado, por lo que fui hasta esa mesa y llamé la atención de un joven que escribía rápidamente en la laptop.

_Disculpe…_ el hombre alzó la mirada del monitor y alzó las cejas al verme, esperando mi pregunta _estoy buscando a alguien que es voluntaria aquí… Isabella Swan…_

Él frunció el ceño un segundo hasta que el reconocimiento llegó a sus facciones,

_Isabella… Bella, no la he visto hoy, pero seguramente está en el comedor con Alice… Alice Brandon_ miró su reloj _ seguramente a estas horas están sirviendo la colación de la tarde_

_¿Dónde está el comedor?_ murmuré con nerviosismo.

El señaló un corredor angosto a la derecha del área del vestíbulo, _La última puerta a la izquierda, no te perderás_

_Gracias_

Tomé una respiración profunda aferrándome a mi bolso de viaje y comencé a caminar por el largo corredor por donde el tránsito de gente no era tan apabulladora como en la entrada. Seguí la dirección que el chico me había señalado y pasé por varias puertas en el camino, parecían habitaciones u oficinas… no le presté demasiada atención, porque había vislumbrado la ultima puerta a la izquierda y mi corazón volvía a galopar furioso en mi pecho.

Estaba a poco pasos de ti… y era tan increíble y al mismo tiempo, lo único que me mantenía en pie, pues mis piernas hubiesen flaqueado hacía rato, si no hubiese sido por el ferviente deseo de volverte a ver.

La puerta que había señalado el chico era de doble hoja… por lo que con mis manos temblorosas la abrí vacilante y entré. Era tan diferente al bullicio de la entrada, parecía fluir la paz y la serenidad, a pesar de que igualmente algunas personas estaban sentadas en los mesones del amplio comedor, tomando lo que parecía ser una merienda de media tarde, un té con leche y pan.

Caminé sorteando varias mesas hasta que llegué al área de la cocina, habían varias mujeres allí y de repente sentí mi corazón golpear…

_... Tendría que haberla acompañado, tendría que haberlo hecho. Pero me enojó tanto que tomara esa decisión… como si todo el trabajo que hizo aquí y que aún queda por hacer, no significase nada. Como si yo no significase nada_ dijo algo alterada una mujer menuda y pequeña de cabello corto color azabache.

_Alice, ella tuvo sus razones para tomar esa decisión, no la puedes juzgar así…_ dijo otra mujer a su lado mientras sacaba una bandeja de tostadas del horno.

_Créeme Megan, yo se la razón que tuvo para que lo hiciera_ murmuró cabizbaja la mujer… Alice, Oh! Alice Brandon. Miré a su alrededor por si tenía la posibilidad de verte, pero no estabas…

Decidí carraspear para interrumpir el dialogo de esas mujeres y solo la tal Megan alzó la mirada.

_Hum… estoy buscando a alguien… me dijeron que podía encontrarla aquí… Isabella, Bella Swan_

Entonces Alice alzó su mirada hacia mí para que, segundos después, llevara su mano a su boca para frenar un grito ahogado y abrir sus ojos como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

_¿Qu… quien eres?_ preguntó ella acercándose a mí lentamente, fruncí el ceño… no esperaba esa pregunta. _Eres… oh por dios…_

_Soy Edward… Edward Masen_

Fueron un par de segundos en los que me paralicé al ver esos ojos color del cielo, llenarse de lágrimas mientras me miraban, para que luego Alice corriera hacia mí y me abrazara por la cintura enterrando su rostro en mi pecho. Simplemente… me quedé sin palabras.

_Oh dios… oh mierda, pensábamos..._ balbuceaba mientras yo no sabía qué hacer con mis manos. _Bella recibió una carta… ella…_

_¿Una carta?_ pregunté tomando finalmente sus hombros y apartándola levemente de mí.

_Aggh!..._ rugió ahora enojada golpeando con su pequeño puño en el centro de mi pecho _recibió una carta que se suponía que debía recibir si algo malo te pasara que impidiera volverte a ver. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?_

Oh… dios… esa carta.

Miré a Alice conteniendo la respiración… no, no se suponía que debía recibir esa carta. No… ¿cómo mierda pudo pasar eso?

_¿Dónde está?_ dije en voz baja, conteniendo las emociones.

_Dios…_ Alice dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla _Ella está ahora en el aeropuerto, salió hace dos horas para allí, volverá a los Estados unidos._

Y me paralicé…

_Mierda_ susurré mientras en mi mente se confabulaban miles de escenarios, de los cuales ninguno era esperanzador. No… no quería que te fueras, no quería que la esperanza muriera aquí… no quería por nada del mundo perder tu rastro. Ahora mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho pero… de desesperación.

_Mierda, mierda… pero no sé qué mierda esperas!_ gritó Alice en un arranque de histeria _ve… con un demonio Edward, ve y no dejes ir a mi amiga_ me señaló amenazadoramente con un dedo.

_No lo haré_ dije en una promesa tácita.

Dejé mi bolso en manos de Alice y salí de ese lugar… con un nuevo objetivo, el más importante de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh falta poco, tan poco que se sabe el gustito... yum. El video para este capi es "Volverte a ver" de Juanes. Besotesssssss<strong>


	19. Aquí está el amor

**Aquí está el amor**

* * *

><p>Hay veces en la vida que te atrapan con los brazos caídos, con el corazón en la mano y los pies cansados, donde tienes la certeza que dejaste de tener fe. Hay veces en la vida en que te preguntas ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Hay algo aquí para mí? ¿Merezco algo? ¿Dónde está el amor para mí? ¿Realmente a esto vinimos al mundo?... ¿a sentirnos solos y tristes?<p>

Hay veces en la vida que reniegas tanto de lo que eres, en lo que te has convertido… que cuando el amor está frente tuyo, ese amor dulce, efímero y total, simplemente eres incapaz de verlo. Pero está ahí… frente a ti, mirándote a los ojos, reconociéndote, deseándote… pero tienes tanto miedo y estás tan triste que eres ciega a él.

Finalmente crees en la certeza de las palabras que recorren los oídos, estás tan aferrada a tu tristeza y a tu desesperanza… que las lágrimas no te dejan ver las estrellas.

Y aquí estaba yo… decidiendo dar un paso en mi vida que podría cambiar todo. Subirme a un avión o no. Hacerlo pondría una distancia entre lo único que más había amado y yo, una distancia que a estas alturas, con todo lo que había sucedido finalmente no importaba, porque él ya no estaba. Y no hacerlo implicaba aferrarme a él de alguna manera y no seguir adelante, implicaba comprometerme, encariñarme más de lo que ya estaba y seguir esperando inconscientemente por algo que jamás llegaría.

Y era una decisión que ya había retrasado mucho, más de lo que mi desesperación podía soportar.

Sentada en el suelo, contra la pared cercana a los baños del aeropuerto, miré mi celular por décima vez desde que había llegado hacía una hora. Con mi dedo pulgar pulsé el botón de rellamada y esperé… sabía que era inútil, era el único número que tenía vinculado a Emmett Mc Carty y lo había obtenido revolviendo algunos papeles en la oficina de Alice. Pero tenía que probar porque… Dios… no podía evitar aferrarme a una última esperanza. Tenía que saber y no dar todo por perdido, aunque sea comunicarme con él y que de sus propios labios salga la confirmación de que… el cabo Masen era un soldado caído.

"_Primera llamada para el vuelo n°214 de la línea "America Airlines_", _con vuelo directo hacia la ciudad de Washington, Estados Unidos_" mi cuerpo se sobresaltó con la voz de la mujer en los altoparlantes y supe que era hora de decidir "_se les solicita a todos los pasajeros presentarse en la plataforma 9 para abordar, muchas gracias."_

Cerré los ojos tomando una respiración profunda que dolía entre mis costillas, dolía en el corazón. No había avisado a mis padres de mi llegado, por lo que de alguna manera iba a ser una sorpresa verme en la puerta de la casa tan solo con una mochila como equipaje.

No tenía muchas pertenencias en el refugio de la ACNUR. A demás de mi laptop y mi cámara de fotos, solo llevaba tres jeans y un pantalón de chándal, ropa interior y unas cuantas remeras, entre las que estaban la que Alice me regaló para que no la olvidara, la blanca que tenía el emblema de la Organización en el pecho, las manos celestes formando el techo de un hogar. Acompañada de las palabras certeras que Alice había compartido conmigo cuando, luego de llorar y patalear por mi decisión, me había abrazado resignada "_Recuerda siempre esto Bella, una vez que vistes la camiseta de la Acnur, no te la sacas nunca, siempre serás voluntaria, siempre tendrás la mano fuerte para ayudar a quien lo necesite… siempre serás una de nosotros_."

Nunca dejaría de serlo… porque mi corazón era ahora el refugio de todas aquellas personas que había tenido el privilegio de conocer.

Sequé las lágrimas que caían a raudales por mi mejilla y miré mi celular nuevamente, era consciente que la puerta de la plataforma 9 estaba esperando para que yo la atravesase, pero mis piernas no querían responder, necesitaba un empujón para levantarme y caminar… y nadie estaba allí para dármelo. Había decidido venir sola, no dejé que ni Alice ni Alex me acompañaran, no me gustaban las despedidas y Jacob finalmente había dejado Túnez semanas atrás.

Estaba sola… aguardando ¿qué?. Aferrándome a nada.

El mismo tono de "ocupado" sonaba en la línea, ahora… no sabía si era porque realmente la línea estaba ocupada o porque el teléfono estaba fuera de servicio, supuse que no en todos los países las líneas de celulares daban las mismas señales. A demás… estaba haciendo una llamada internacional, aún era más difícil de hacer.

"_Segunda llamada para el vuelo n°214 de la línea "America Airlines"_, _con vuelo directo hacia la ciudad de Washington, Estados Unidos. Se les solicita a todos los pasajeros presentarse en la plataforma 9 para abordar, muchas gracias."_

Maldición…

Dejé caer mi rostro sobre mis manos, ocultando mi cuerpo tras mis piernas flexionadas y queriéndome hacer un ovillo para no ser vista. Mis manos temblorosas ahogaron un sollozo lastimero y resoplé para poder respirar, parecía que mis pulmones estaban a punto de estallar junto con mi corazón que tronaba en mi pecho como las alas de un colibrí.

Levántate y anda…

Maldición Bella… levántate y anda!.

Déjalo ir…

Sequé mis mejillas con los puños de la sudadera que llevaba puesta, que estaba más que húmeda por tanto que habían sido usadas para el mismo propósito. Resoplé y respiré hondo… y alcé la cabeza.

De todas las personas que pasaban por allí nadie parecía prestar atención a la patética americana que parecía querer fundirse con el suelo en aquél rincón, nadie… excepto una persona.

Alguien que llamó mi atención, porque de entre toda la gente que pasaba como un borrón de aire, él se mantenía estático, parado a unos metros de mí, en medio de esa marea de personas que caminaban apresuradas.

Alguien que me miraba de tal manera que hacía saltar mi corazón… que hacía desaparecer a los demás, que acallaba la voz de la locutora del altavoz para anunciar la última llamada del vuelo 214.

Alguien de ojos verdes… que vestía de militar.

_Oh Dios…_

Alguien que había visto mirarme desde la fotografía que por semanas y semanas había conservado sobre la mesa de noche de mi habitación.

Mi respiración se volvió errática y mis ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento…

_No podía ser…_

Alguien que me había cedido su chaleco antibalas para protegerme antes de sacarme del mismísimo infierno.

Mis piernas reaccionaron y podía sentir el empujón que necesitaba, no… no estaba sola. Nunca lo estuve, que locura… siempre estuvo él.

Cielos…

El mismo alguien que a través de correspondencia y llamadas telefónicas, se ganó mi corazón…

_Edward_ susurré tambaleándome mientras un nuevo torrente de lágrimas surcaba mis mejillas. Parpadeé varias veces solo para asegurarme de que en realidad todo no era un espejismo que mi mente armaba, una simple alucinación. Porque no podía ser cierto… no podía mirarme así, con tanto anhelo, tristeza, ternura, satisfacción… amor.

Era imposible que alguien me mirara con la intensidad abrumadora con la que él me miraba.

Di un paso hacia él mientras veía cómo de su boca se formaba una palabra… "_Bella_", que hizo detenerme y sentir mis piernas débiles una vez más. Sonreí entre lágrimas mientras un quejido acongojado abandonaba mis labios y no pude más, mis piernas fallaron, lo que me hizo sostenerme de la pared que tenía detrás.

Él pareció reaccionar… y su cuerpo se descongeló, dando tres o cuatro zancadas hacia mí, sorteando a las personas que por allí pasaban. Y al fin… sus manos sostuvieron mi cintura, elevándome hacia su cuerpo para fundirme en un abrazo desesperado.

_Bella_ gimió con la garganta apretada mientras mis sentidos todos, me decían que espabile!... que allí estaba él, que había ido por mí. Así que alcé mis brazos y lo abracé para no soltarlo jamás.

Mi hombre, mí soldado… mi Edward.

Al fin lo veía, al fin lo tenía, al fin podía sentirlo abrazar mi piel, llenarme de él, al fin podía respirar. Porque él había salido indemne, porque el destino se había encargado de jugar con nuestras mentes.

_Bella_ su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas en mi piel, en mi cuello donde sus lágrimas mojaban como un agua bendita _Bella… Bella_ no podía dejar de repetir entre sus respiraciones erráticas.

_Estas bien_ dije en un susurro, mi garganta parecía abrazada por granos de arena, por el llanto. _Oh cielos, Edward… ¿estás bien?_ sentía ganas abrumadoras de soltarme y palpar su cuerpo en busca de algún vendaje, alguna herida, algo que me dijera que no todo era tan perfecto como parecía.

_Si mi amor, estoy bien, estoy bien Bella_ dijo sin dejar de apretarme contra su cuerpo. Sentía su respiración agitada contra mi oído tratando de retener su llanto, casi con desesperación, con ansiedad, con jadeos audibles.

_Pensé… que… Edward, me llegó tu carta… yo pensé que…_

_Lo sé, lo sé preciosa_ finalmente él soltó su agarré sobre mi cuerpo y me separó ligeramente aún sosteniéndome de la cintura. _Lo sé, lo sé… fue un error, nunca debí haberla escrito, nunca debió llegar a ti cariño._ mi cuerpo temblaba al escuchar sus palabras, me debilitaba y me hacía fuerte a la vez, él tenía un poder sobre mí, un poder que nadie más tenía y que solo lo daba el amor. _No hablemos de eso… no ahora_

Éramos un desastre… respiraciones agitadas, sudor, lágrimas, ojos rojos, el temblor en nuestras manos. Ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Su frente terminó apoyada en la mía mientras nuestros ojos se trabaron en una única mirada.

Oh por Dios! Sentía una oleada de emoción, por fin estaba mirando directamente a esos ojos verdes.

_Aún más preciosa a cómo te recordaba_ susurró acariciando con su dedo pulgar mi mejilla mojada, sus ojos embelesados recorriendo cada centímetro de mi rostro.

_Y tú, tu rostro está limpio_ dije sonriendo mientras las puntas de mis dedos acariciaban lentamente su afilada mandíbula. La única vez que lo había visto su rostro tenía algunas manchas de polvo y hollín. Subí mi mano despacio hasta tocar ese cobrizo cabello corto que no había podido ver aquella vez, por el casco.

Él eres un ser hermoso.

_Me siento completo ahora_ dijo cerrando los ojos con alivio _todo Bella, todo valió la pena solo por ti._

Sonreí cerrando los ojos… solo porque yo tenía lo mismo que decir. Todo había valido la pena, solo por él.

Y entonces mi mundo se completó cuando sentí sus labios rosando los míos, con cautela, con cierto miedo. ¿Por qué? Si yo lo había anhelado tanto durante tanto tiempo. Me alcé de puntillas y con mis labios en los suyos, le pedí que no tuviera miedo.

Mis manos se alzaron rodeando su cuello cuando el beso se fue profundizando, su lengua cálida y dulce se hacía una con la mía y nuestros gemidos de satisfacción se mezclaron en nuestras bocas ansiosas, sus manos apretaron mi cintura hasta elevarme hacia su pecho una vez más y el mundo seguía a nuestro alrededor, refugiados, soldados peleando en guerras que no les pertenecían, líderes buscando el bienestar de otros países y líderes buscando lo contrario, queriendo conquistar por distintos intereses, hambruna, voluntarios queriendo ayudar a veces sin ser suficientes, a veces con las manos vacías.

¿Dónde está el amor?... el amor al fin estaba en mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaauuuuuu al fin! me seco la lágrima que derramé al escribirlo. Gracias a todas mis niñas, las amo! Esto seigue he... aqui no termina, pero esto ya fue un alivio. Besos!<strong>


	20. Comienza mi vida

Comienza mi vida

* * *

><p>Era el último día del mes de Abril cuando recibí una llamada desde el hospital general de Chicago, para darme a conocer el accidente que provocaría la muerte de mis padres. Solo recuerdo que dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo en el mismo momento en que el médico o quien fuera que se dedicaba a transmitir las malas noticias, pronunció la palabra "accidente". No tardé nada en dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo, había ocupado toda mi mañana en dejar curriculums en distintas entidades y realizando entrevistas de trabajo.<p>

Al llegar al hospital no hice más que preguntar por el matrimonio Masen que llamaron al doctor encargado de ellos, él solo vino a informarme que mi padre había fallecido en el acto y mi madre aún estaba con vida pero muy grave, tenía serias hemorragias internas de los cuales iba a ser imposible su recuperación, estaba en la U.C.I esperando para verme.

Fui un sombi mientras el médico me llevaba a ella, solo caminé detrás de él haciéndome imposible reaccionar como era debido, estaba totalmente en shock y todo me parecía un mal sueño, una de esas películas en las que el protagonista es el que lleva la videocámara y se encarga de documentar lo sucedido…

Cuando entré a ver a mi madre, el frío recorrió mi espalda al verla en esa fría habitación de un blanco prístino, con tubos por todos lados, su rostro golpeado y su vida extinguiéndose como el brillo de las estrellas al amanecer. Increíblemente abrió los ojos cuando mi mano temblorosa se acurrucó junto a la suya, infundiéndole calor a esa piel montesina y sin vida. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos cansados, yo solo era capaz de observarla con mis ojos secos.

"Pase lo que pase Edward, se feliz…" susurró con voz entrecortada. "no dejes de caminar hijo… o nunca encontraras tu felicidad, estoy orgullosa de ti" su respiración flaqueó haciéndolo notar el aparato que medía su ritmo cardíaco. Parecía que mi voz había desaparecido en algún lugar dentro de mi cerebro… no le pude responder, no me pude despedir, no le dije un "te amo mamá", mis labios permanecieron sellados mientras a ella se le iba la vida y decía lo último que la oiría decir… "te amo hijo… se feliz"

Hoy, con tu pequeño cuerpo, mi amor, entre mis brazos, con tus lágrimas calientes mojando mi abrigo y las mías humedeciendo tu cabello, podía sonreír y decir "_Lo hice mamá… soy feliz"_

Nunca fui más feliz. Te tenía, te podía tocar, podía oír tu voz, podía sentir tu calor… Dios… te tenía. Y nunca más te iba a dejar ir, tú me completabas y me hacías hombre, nunca iba a perderte otra vez, iba a poner en jaque mi vida entera por ti, mi todo. Día a día trabajaría duro, para ser el mejor hombre para ti, que no dudaste un segundo para darme una luz donde no había nada, para darme un motivo para desear salir vivo de esa guerra.

Con el tiempo, no se cuanto desde que nos fundimos en ese abrazo, tuve que soltarte, poco a poco, y mirarte a los ojos, que estaban rojos e inundados de lágrimas.

_No llores cariño_ susurré llevando mis pulgares a tus mejillas y limpiando tu rastro salado. Tomaste una respiración profunda y temblorosa y sonreíste suavemente, tus ojos no dejaban de mirarme, ¿te parecía tan increíble tenerme así como a mi me parecía increíble tenerte a ti? _te dije que me volverías a ver… y aquí me tienes, nunca dejo sin cumplir mis promesas_ sonreí.

_Tenía miedo_ susurraste lastimosamente con un sollozo en puerta, tus manos se aferraron en puño en mi cintura _tanto miedo_ bajaste tu mirada _no respondiste mi ultima carta y no me llamaste más… estaba aterrorizada_

_Estoy aquí cariño… nunca volveré a irme_ susurré con una profunda promesa, tomé tus mejillas entre mis manos y besé suavemente tu frente, _¿Y sabes qué?_ sonreí animándote.

Tiraste tu nariz y se me hizo algo tan tierno por tu parte, por dios… cuanto te amaba.

_Tengo muchas ganas de almorzar una comida de verdad ¿quieres… ir a almorzar algo conmigo Bella? _ murmuré besando la punta de tu nariz. Sentía derretirme cuando una hermosa sonrisa estalló en tus labios. Eras tan hermosa… por todos los cielos, mi memoria no te hacía justicia, las fotografías que me habías enviado no te hacían justicia… después de tanto horror, de colores tierra y de la aridez del desierto, inundarme de tu belleza era tan jodidamente refrescante.

Con un último beso en sus labios tomé tu mano entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos, vi un suave sonrojo subir por sus mejillas mientras esa linda sonrisa adornaba tu cara, ajusté mi mochila en un solo hombro y di el primer paso junto a ti hacia el resto de mi vida.

_¿Sería como nuestra primera cita?_ preguntaste mientras caminabas a mi lado hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

_Será lo que tu desees amor, una primera cita, una cita de reencuentro, un almuerzo… tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar Bella, tengo tantas cosas que contarte_ salimos hacia el sol y tomamos un taxi para ir al centro de la ciudad, que estaba un poco alejado del aeropuerto de Gabes. _¿Conoces la ciudad? ¿me darás un tour?_ pregunté algo entusiasmado.

Tú reíste burbujeantemente y me hiciste reír contigo. _¿No estás cansado de ver tanta cultura musulmana?_

_En realidad… no conozco nada de esta cultura_ admití con una mueca.

Tú bajaste la mirada sonrojándote, _Lo siento, lo sé…. Que tonta haber preguntado eso_

_Hey_ coloqué la punta de mi dedo índice bajo tu mentón y lo atraje hacia arriba _no te preocupes amor, no tuvimos oportunidad y si la hubiésemos tenido no lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, me hubiese gustado conocer todo esto de tu mano…_

Entonces tú me regalaste esa sonrisa hermosa que me había enamorado aún más, asentiste y diste un tirón de mi mano llevándome contigo. _Iremos a un restaurant típico, con Alice fuimos una noche para tomarnos un descanso y me gustó mucho, no queda muy lejos_

Subimos al taxi y me sorprendí cuando Bella dio órdenes al conductor en árabe, ella estaba tan compenetrada con este lugar… ¿cómo podía renunciar a esto si se notaba que amaba estar aquí? ¿Había deseado renunciar solo por mí?

_El lugar está frente a la costa mediterránea, se llama L´Oasis. Cocinan muy bien y hacen platos populares. Luego te haré probar mi cocina cuando vallamos al refugio, a Alice le encanta como me sale el cordero…_ te detuviste abruptamente como si hubieses recordado algo, _Alice… tengo que llamarla_

_Ella sabe amor_ murmuré levantando mi mano para apartar un mechón de cabello que caía sobre tu frente, era tan suave… _llegué en el helicóptero de rescate desde Libia, con unos cuantos más. En la entrada me dijeron que pregunte por ti en el comedor, allí me encontré con Alice, ella me dijo dónde estabas._ tacé su mejilla con una mano y la acerqué a mí para besar sus labios castamente _si no hubiese sido por ella tal vez te hubieses ido a ese vuelo, no hubiese podido llegar a tiempo_

_Oh Edward_ pude ver las lágrimas asomarse otra vez en la esquina de tus ojos y no quería que lloraras más por mí. _Hey… ya está, estamos aquí juntos, no hay nada que lamentar. Te encontré y si no lo hubiese podido lograr en el aeropuerto, iba a tomar el primer vuelo a Washington para seguirte._

Tú colocaste tu pequeña mano sobre la mía en tu mejilla y sonreíste _¿Tienes permiso para ir a Estados Unidos?_

_No, aún no. Sigo siendo un soldado de la armada hasta que presente la baja en el ejército, pero pedí que me dejaran venir a ayudar aquí, al refugio con las tareas logísticas y humanitarias, Emmett… él en realidad fue el que intercedió por mí._

_Él es un buen amigo_ dijiste corroborando lo que yo ya pensaba, él había sido el lazo que nos había mantenido unidos en varias ocasiones. Le debía mucho y valoraba su amistad.

_El mejor_

El mar azul del Mediterráneo se abrió paso ante mis ojos, parecía realmente una postal y parecía mentira, ahora que no tenía esa carga y tensión sobre mis hombros, apreciaba esto como no lo había hecho en Libia. Qué fácil es olvidarse de las amarguras de la vida cuando tienes una mano que camina contigo y sabe de esas amarguras, pero que te mantiene fuerte y entero, que fácil es entregar el corazón a manos de quien sabes que lo tendrá bien cuidado. Y qué fácil es olvidarse mientras el amor te sostiene de la mano, que en algún segundo fuiste cruel, que disparaste contra seres humanos que por más crueles que fueran, no tenías derecho a disparar, que mataste, que golpeaste, que caminaste entre cadáveres, que en algún momento de toda esa pesadilla pensaste "es suficiente, no puedo más"….

No hay muerte cuando hay amor, no hay dolor cuando hay amor, no hay pérdida…

Cuando tiraste de mí para salir del taxi, acabé con mis cavilaciones y me dispuse a absorber todo con mis ojos. El lugar al que me llevaste era increíble, frente al mar azul había una gran casa blanca de piedra y varias mesas se dispersaban entre el frente de la casona y el balcón que daba frente al mar. Me llevaste a una mesa bajo una sombrilla y nos sentamos juntos aún tomados de la mano.

_¿Te gusta la vista?_ tus ojos estaban fijos en el mar azul,

_Si me gusta, me encanta_ respondí sin dejar de mirarte. El suave sonrojo inundó tus mejillas cuando te diste cuenta de que en realidad solo tú acaparabas mi mirada.

Pronto llegó un camarero de traje blanco, tú no miraste el menú si quiera,

_¿Confías en mí?_ murmuraste con una sonrisa traviesa, sentí un burbujeo complaciente en mi estómago y solo asentí. Literalmente pondría mi vida en tus manos… eso era confiar ¿no?

En un árabe algo dificultoso pediste al camarero, este partió luego de anotar todo y tú te relajaste. Estabas hermosa, las hebras de tu cabello caoba castaño flotaban con la brisa marina, como si fueras una hermosa deidad, tus ojos chocolate brillaban con el reflejo de la luz del sol en el mar, tu piel pálida parecía alabastro y se sonrojaba levemente cuando tu mirada se posaba en la mía, por dios… que hermosa. Tus labios, simplemente me llamaban…

_Mi plato favorito esa noche fue Cuscús con cordero… luego de ese día se convirtió en mi comida favorita_

_Llevas tu cámara de fotos ¿no?_ pregunté casi abruptamente. Tú sonreíste y asentiste ligeramente, _¿me la prestas?_

Con una mirada cautelosa pero divertida tomaste la mochila que llevabas en tu espalda y sacaste de ella una cámara fotográfica Cannon. La tomé entre mis manos y tú me señalaste los comandos para sacar una buena fotografía. Nunca había manipulado una cámara de este estilo, yo solo era un hombre enamorado que deseaba plasmar para siempre la imagen de la mujer hermosa que estaba frente mío… nada más. Así que miré el visor y disparé, ahora si íbamos a poder construir nuestro álbum juntos.

La comida estuvo muy buena y la compañía inmejorable, engullí mi porción como si no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo y es que los soldados solo nos alimentábamos de insulsas sopas o sándwich donde pudiéramos parar para comer, a veces nos tocaba un trozo de carne asada o más bien seca y otras donde la suerte nos tocaba, podíamos probar algún pastel de verduras. El cordero asado era un privilegio y hoy me había dado el gusto.

_Oh… tenemos que volver al refugio_ dijiste cuando tomaste un último trago de nuestra copa de vino _hay alguien que estoy segura que le dará gusto verte_ alcé la ceja dejando mi servilleta sobre mi regazo. Tu hermosa sonrisa hizo presencia y no pude más que acercarme y besarte, deseaba tanto hacerlo, el vino sabía tan bien en tu lengua. Picoteé dos, tres veces tus labios y apoyé mi frente en la tuya, no podía dejar de tocarte, durante todo el almuerzo mi mano estaba en contacto contigo, si no era la suave piel de tu cuello, era tu baja espalda, tu cintura o tu mano, que besaba a cada minuto como si no pudiera obtener suficiente de ti.

_¿Quién mi amor?_ acaricié tu mejilla suavemente deseando estar a solas contigo pronto y no compartirte con nadie, cielos… quería ser egoísta y tenerte solo para mí.

_Jasper Withlock_

Abrí los ojos impactado. ¿Él estaba aquí?... No había sabido a dónde lo habían trasladado, pensé que a Estados unidos o alguna base aérea con distrito sanitario, pero ¿aquí?. Claro… lo más cerca y fuera de Libia con enfermeras y médicos que podían asistirlo era este refugio.

_Llévame con él_ tú sonreíste asintiendo _no lo vi más desde que…_ cerré mi boca abruptamente, no quería asustarte, no quería que supieras lo cerca que estuve de morir con esa bala en mi corazón, protegido por mi chaleco.

_Vamos… me contarás lo que sucedió camino al refugio, solo tenemos que ir, él cree que estas muerto_

Llamamos al camarero para pagar el almuerzo y luego, tomados de la mano fuimos hasta perdernos en las calles de Gabes para tomar un taxi, teníamos que llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, hasta la base de refugiados. Era hora de enmendar uno a uno todos los errores y equivocaciones que esto había conllevado, era hora de empezar de cero.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno... estamos encaminados o no?... las que quieren lemmon, ya llegará, falta que se conozcan mejor no creen? Bueno y para mostrarles lo feliz que estoy! Rob filmará una película llamada Mission Blacklist, donde será un soldado de la armada norteamericana! OMG! nuestras fantasías se harán realidad. <strong>


	21. Al fin

**Al fin**

* * *

><p>Ir de la mano de Edward. Parecía tan increíble e impensado, a demás del hecho no poder dejar de mirarlo, era increíblemente atractivo y lo veía como deseando absorber cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro para no olvidar nunca nada de él.<p>

_¿Qué miras?_ rió él volteando a verme. Íbamos en el taxi tumbo al refugio y él sostenía mi mano. Y yo me regocijaba en sentir la manera posesiva y celosa con que la sostenía… me sentía entera, protegida y sumamente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

Levanté los hombros quitándole importancia a ese hecho _Aún no me creo que te tengo a mi lado_

Él rió entre dientes sin dejar de mirarme, sus dedos se alzaron hacia mi mejilla para acariciarme y me perdí en el verde de sus ojos.

_Pues créelo porque no pienso perderte de nuevo, no pienso alejarme de ti Bella… eres mi vida ahora_ dijo cada vez más cerca de mí, lo cual me hizo cerrar los ojos, mi mente no pensaba ni racionaba en su forma habitual cuando sentía su aliento cerca de mí. _¿Entiendes eso amor?..._

Asentí al haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Solo pude ser consciente del sentir sus suaves labios en los míos, brindándome eso que anhelé tanto estos últimos meses, sentir que amo y puedo ser amada. Me perdí mientras nuestras lenguas se unían, uní mis manos en su cuello y solo me dispuse a disfrutar este momento con él. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura vacilantes, solo quería que me tocara, había esperado mucho tiempo para esto y solo quería eso, pero también era consciente de que estábamos empezando literalmente una relación… quizá era demasiado temprano para dar rienda a nuestras necesidades físicas, pero cielos… cuánto lo deseaba.

Respiraba agitadamente por la nariz con tal de no soltarme hasta que alguien carraspeó y Edward, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, me separo de él delicadamente para dirigir su mirada al taxista. Intercambió unas palabras con él mientras yo finalmente me dí cuenta de que habíamos llegado a las vallas que separaban la avenida costanera con el refugio y base aérea. Edward pagó y bajamos tomados de la mano,

_¿Cómo llegó Withlocj aquí?- preguntó cuando estabamos caminando hacia el hangar _es decir, Mc Carty me dijo que solo había recibido un disparo en la pierna, ¿hubo alguna dificultad con eso?_

_No, progresó bien, solo tenía que sanar, aunque no lo he visitado muchas veces… luego de la primera vez que fui a encontrarlo luego de bajar del helicóptero que lo trajo y que me dijo que habías muerto _ambos hicimos una mueca _solo hablé con él hace unos días atrás_

_Siento que hayas pasado por eso Bella_ se detuvo inclinó hacia mí abrazándome por la cintura y besó el tope de mi cabeza_ siento tantas cosas amor… no haberme podido comunicar contigo antes de la última misión, haber escrito esa carta que lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas, siento no haber venido antes…_

_Basta Edward, no vale la pena lamentarnos de tantas cosas que al fin y al cavo no se pueden remediar, eso ya pasó… ahora tenemos mucho por delante para crear nuevas cosas ¿no?_

Él sonrió ampliamente y asintió _Muchas cosas Bella… mi vida recién comienza_

Avanzamos hasta la puerta de entrada y caminamos por el corredor del vestíbulo, pude ver las miradas de Alex y Brian clavadas en nosotros, ellos miraban específicamente nuestras manos unidas y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta, les gustaría Edward, les gustaría tener otro voluntario ayudando en el refugio mientras todos vulva a su cauce normal, a demás era un hecho de que algunos soldados iban a ser reubicados en centros de contención para ayuda humanitaria y otros iba a quedarse a ayudar en el traspaso de gobiernos que le tocaba ahora vivir a Libia.

El comedor estaba vacío ahora, era hora de siesta para algunos y hora de descanso para los cocineros del refugio, así que resignándome a dejar para después mi encuentro con Alice, me encaminé a la enfermería para que Edward y Withlock se vieran, al fin éste último iba a dejar de sufrir por la idea de pensar muerto a Edward, él estaba vivo y junto a mí.

_Bella!_ volteé con la llamada de una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí con una charola de gasas y otros artículos para curación _pensé que te habías ido, Alice pasó hace un momento por aquí y la vi cabizbaja… me contó de tu partida_

_Si… fue un mal entendido, iba a irme, pero algo _ miré tímidamente a Edward que me sonreía _me hizo desistir de la idea, ¿dices que viste a Alice por aquí? ¿Dónde está ahora?_

_Vino a ver a uno de los internos. Creo que está en el pequeño solárium que hay cerca del hangar de aterrizaje_

_¿A quién vino a ver?_ murmuré con el ceño fruncido, era raro… Alice no acostumbraba visitar la enfermería, mucho menos para llevarse a internados a pasear por allí.

_Al joven que trajeron hace unas semanas… ¿Jasper? Un soldado…_

_Oh_ dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo. ¿Alice y jasper?... bueno, era usual en ella estar allí para quién lo necesitara, preocupándose tanto de los internados como de los niños que andaban errantes en el refugio… cielos, tenía que presentarle a Edward a Abas y Azhar! Ellos estaban ansiosos por conocer al hombre que ante sus ojos había actuado como un héroe, sacándome del mismo infierno en el que ellos habían estado… y sabía que Edward congeniaría muy bien con ellos.

_Gracias_ murmuré arrastrando a Edward conmigo.

_Se pondrá muy contenta de verte a mi lado_ dijo él de repente mientras íbamos a su encuentro, _cuando llegué al refugio ella se portó muy bien conmigo, creo que hasta me regaño… por haberte enviado esa carta_

Reí con el nudo en la garganta, Alice era así… no podía imaginármela de otra manera, ella estaba ansiosa por mí y mi reencuentro con Edward y cuando éste no se produjo nublado por la mala y errónea noticia de su muerte, ella lloró conmigo… la consideraba mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y parte de mi corazón.

_Seguramente te habría hasta dado un golpe si te quedabas el suficiente tiempo, ella es una pequeña persona con un gran carácter_ dije secándome la lágrima que caía por la comisura de uno de mis ojos _la quiero mucho, es… importante para mi._

_Si te gusta a mí, a mi también me gustará… no hay nada malo que tu atraigas… solo son cosas buenas_

_Gracias_ dije sorbiendo mi nariz como tonta. Él tenía la palabra justa y fácil para hacerme llorar…

Llorar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las muchas veces que había llorado en la última semana, lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo esto que había sucedido, era que las últimas lágrimas eran de verdadera felicidad. Edward sostenía mi mano, casi aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso y yo lo amaba, cielos... eso era lo más grande que p me podía pasar. No podía amarlo tanto, tenía mi corazón totalmente entregado a él y si necesitaba verlo para afirmarlo, lo hice al primer segundo que estuvo frente a mí.

Separé mi mirada de él cuando llegamos al lugar donde la enfermera nos había señalado y me detuve en seco cuando vi lo que vi. ¿Por qué Alice sostenía la mano de Jasper Withlock? ¿Por qué él la miraba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo? Miré a Edward con la boca abierta aún sorprendida por ese momento tan intimo que habíamos visto y él solo estaba sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mirándolos con cierto humor.

_Creo que el cabrón de Withlock no pierde el tiempo..._ murmuró soltando mi agarre para tomarme de la cintura. _Veo que estas lo más bien Withlock!_ gritó con una sonrisa en los labios. _¿A caso fue toda una estrategia para safarte de la verdadera acción?_

Y no pude más de la emoción cuando vi a Jasper mirar sorprendido a Alice para luego voltear lentamente hacia nosotros con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. En su mano izquierda llevaba un bastón ortopédico que seguramente lo ayudaba a sostenerse en pie y a caminar, Alice le sostenía la otra mano y ella también volteó a vernos. Una sonrisa increíble abarcó todo su rostro cuando nos vio de la mano…

_¿Edward?_ preguntó Jasper recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial.

_El mismo hombre…_ murmuró mi amor con los ojos brillantes.

_Mierda Cullen, puta madre! Me asustaste cabrón!_ gritó eufórico Jasper mientras se tambaleaba hacia nosotros cojeando.

_Y tú me asustaste a mí idiota llorón!_ rió Edward yendo a su encuentro a largas zancadas. _tuve que vérmelas solo con los libios porque tú simplemente decidiste ser un remolón!_

_Idiota!_ gritó Jasper lanzándose a él y fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo… al fin.

No hubo más palabras ni más reproches, solo se abrazaron allí a mitad de camino y en silencio agradecieron este encuentro. Yo… había batido mi propio record de lágrimas en un día y al parecer Alice estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

_Bella_ susurró ella viniendo a mi encuentro, nos abrazamos también entre sollozos y reímos por todo, por la desesperación en vano que habíamos sufrido, por la ansiedad, por tantas noches en lágrimas… por todo. _Te quiero amiga_

_Yo también cariño… yo también_

Todo estaba bien ahora, todo estaba en su lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Auuuu que lindo, al fin todos juntos, de a poco se iran sumando el resto de los chicos, a esperarlos. <strong>

**quiero comentarles que estoy publicando un nuevo fic en mi perfil, EXÓTICA. Summary:** **Edward Cullen, era uno de esos hombres que creían que todo en su vida era perfecto... la mujer ideal, el trabajo ideal y hasta la familia ideal y que nada podía llegar a tambalear esa perfección. Pero en una noche con amigos una hermosa bailarina exótica le hace abrir los ojos.**

**Los invito a leer, advierto que tendrá mucho lemmon. **

**besotes y gracias por el review! ;)**


	22. La historia de mi vida

**La historia de mi vida**

* * *

><p>_Es aquí_ abrí la puerta de mi habitación y lo miré antes de entrar, si Edward tenía alguna resistencia en entrar y dormir conmigo, en mi cama… no lo demostró. Él me siguió puertas abiertas y sonrió suavemente cuando cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y vio mi lugar. No era una habitación muy grande, porque estábamos dentro del refugio y el lugar tenía que ser suficiente para todos los voluntarios y refugiados. Al principio había compartido habitación con Alice, pero con el tiempo algunas habitaciones quedaron libres y me mudé a una muy chiquita en la que solo entraba mi cama de una plaza, mi mesa de noche y un pequeño escritorio para mi laptop. Ahora la habitación estaba vacía, la cama bien hecha con ropa de cama limpia, tal cual la había dejado en la mañana y solo una lámpara de noche sobre el escritorio.<p>

_No es muy grande, pero… creo que nos podemos arreglar_ dije peinando nerviosamente mi cabello. _Si quieres puedo tratar de conseguir un catre cómodo así no dormimos apretujados sobre la cama_

Él sonrió acercándose a mí y abrazó mi cintura con sus brazos fuertes y reconfortantes, cerré los ojos y me perdí en las sensaciones recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

_Esto es el paraíso comparado a los lugares donde tuve que pasar la noche algunas veces_ cierto… no podía imaginarme esos lugares de los que él hablaba _añadiéndole el plus de dormir abrazado a ti… lo hace mucho mejor_

_Perdóname, no había considerado eso…_ dije con un poco de culpa, claro que él había pasado meses conformándose tal vez con un rincón oscuro en un sucio y frío cuarto sobre el suelo, al pensar en eso mi cuerpo entero se estremeció y me sentí tremendamente afortunada en haber dormido en este lugar, calentita, sin molestias ni preocupaciones más que él, sin tener la necesidad de dormir con un ojo abierto para cuidar mis espaldas o luchar contra los animalejos nocturnos… cielos. _Ven cariño_ susurré tirando de su mano hacia la cama.

Habíamos pasado toda la tarde noche con Alice y Jasper, que nos confesaron que se estaban comenzando a conocer y que habían hablado mucho en los últimos días… ¿cómo yo no me había dado cuenta de ello?, mi mente definitivamente estaba en otra cosa.

Me despojé de mi mochila que aún estaba sobre mi espalda y la dejé sobre mi escritorio, la abrí y lo primer que saqué de su interior fue el retrato de Edward junto a Withlock y Mc Carty para ponerlo en su lugar.

_Wau…_ Edward se acercó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura apoyando su mentón en el tope de mi cabeza, dejé descansar mi cuerpo en su pecho… era reconfortante la manera de sentirme protegida entre sus brazos. _Recuerdo el momento en que sacaste esa foto._

_¿En serio?_ dije aturdida alzando mi mirada hacia él.

_Obviamente_ dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, _Recuerdo cada momento contigo, cada carta, cada foto tuya… recuerdo este momento_ rió _y si miras bien en el fondo de las pupilas podrás ver el miedo_

Sonreí tristemente, ¿él había tenido miedo? ¿miedo a qué? Si en mi entender había actuado con gran heroísmo, mucha astucia y con buenos resultados a pesar de haber sido una situación muy al filo.

Suspiré separando mi mirada de la fotografía, por más que quisiera no podía ver el miedo del que él hablaba.

_Temía no poder hacerlo, temía que te sucediera algo camino aquí, temía que el helicóptero fuera interceptado por un torpedo o algo, temía simplemente que estuvieras herida de alguna forma…_

_No lo estaba y nada interceptó el helicóptero_ murmuré con voz firme, me di vuelta para estar frente a él _sin embargo… yo tenía miedo, estaba muerta de miedo y no por mí, temía por ti y por lo que te pudiera suceder, tú me sacaste de ese infierno y llegaste a mí en el momento apropiado, sin embargo temía que tú no pudieras hacerlo_

Él sonrió acariciando mi mejilla con sus dedos, cerré los ojos por lo bien que se sentía _Sin embargo estoy aquí_

_También yo_ abrí los ojos solo para deleitarme con la imagen de él acercándose a besar mis labios. Fue un beso suave, delicado, delicioso y lleno de sentimientos, un beso solo para expresar el contenido de nuestro corazón.

Tomé su mano y tiré de ella para llevarlo hacia la cama, había sido un largo día, agotador y de muchas emociones juntas, necesitábamos un descanso.

_Oh cielos, hacía mucho que no me acostaba en una cama de verdad_ murmuró cuando, luego de sentarse en mi cama, se recostó sobre ella. Yo lo vi allí acostado y me regocijé por dentro, parecía irreal, a demás de ser el hombre del que instantáneamente me había enamorado, el era hermoso. Sonreí cuando él se estiró como un gato… me apetecía recostarme junto a él, por lo que me saqué las zapatillas y salté sobre la cama para recostarme sobre su pecho.

_Cuéntame algo de ti_ dije para luego aspirar profundo su delicioso olor masculino. Su mano se cerró sobre mi cintura y la otra comenzó a acariciar mi mano sobre su pecho,

_Bueno… nací en Chicago hace 26 años en el seno de una familia tradicional, mi madre Elizabeth era ama de casa, en realidad ella era maestra y con el tiempo, luego de tenerme a mi, dejó de trabajar para dar clases de inglés en casa._ pude sentir su incomodidad para hablar de su madre _Mi padre, Edward… era abogado y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa al principio de su carrera, aunque eso no fue tan acentuado luego de mi adolescencia… solíamos salir a jugar baseboll en sus días libres y me llevaba a acampar algunos fines de semana. Papá se convirtió en mi mejor amigo con el tiempo y mamá en mi ángel guardián._ podía sentir el amor que le profesaba a sus padres en sus palabras.

_¿Cómo fue?_ susurré con cierta cautela. Él suspiró sacando su mano de la mía para arrastrar sus dedos a través de su cabello, supuse que se trataba de un hábito.

_Un conductor borracho_ dijo simplemente. Cerré mis ojos y un nudo se formó en mi garganta al imaginármelo a él, enterarse de que quedaba solo en el mundo. Cielos… tenía ganas de llorar._No me enteré de eso hasta después, cuando se hicieron las pericias del auto de mi padre._

_Lo siento tanto_ dije en un impulso. ¿Qué más se le podía decir a un hombre que había perdido a sus padres en una tragedia tan horrible como esa?

_No supe qué hacer de allí en más, yo… estaba buscando trabajo ese día, entregando mi curriculum por algunas empresas donde pudiera servir. Luego de ese día, no quise saber nada más. Mi padre me había dejado un fondo fiduciario, el que no toqué hasta hoy… una casa y un perro._ sonrió suavemente _el perro se lo regalé a una vecina, no podía cuidar de mi mismo en ese entonces… no quería cuidar de mí mismo._ suspiró nuevamente haciendo uso de su hábito de pasar su mano por su cabello.

_¿Seguiste viviendo en tu casa?_ dije alzando mi cabeza para verlo, él miraba fijamente al techo… casi podía ver las imágenes y recuerdos corriendo por su cabeza.

_La vendí_ susurró como si ese acto hubiese sido el peor de los pecados, tal vez así lo sentía ahora, cuando el dolor era distante _ no soportaba estar allí, podía ver a mi madre cocinando en la cocina, podía sentir a mi padre en su despacho escuchando la radio… todo, era como para volverse loco_

_Entiendo_ susurré.

_Con el tiempo, decidí que lo mejor era alejarme y qué mejor irme de la ciudad, quizá del país, en un principio era un pensamiento atractivo, por lo que terminé enlistándome en la armada_

_¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?_ acaricié su hombro con ternura

_Nunca…_ sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos y me miró con dulzura _te tengo aquí, fue lo único que valió la pena, sin contar a Mc Carty y Withlock, ellos… me ayudaron y me enseñaron un montón_

Asentí comprensivamente. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, un silencio cómodo en el que los protagonistas era nuestras respiraciones, podía sentir sus dedos cepillando mi brazo y corriendo hacia mi cintura… me retorcí en su contra.

_Cuéntame de ti Bella… se que eres periodista gráfica y que eras corresponsal en Libia con otros, pero ¿cómo es que fuiste a parar allí?_

Suspiré recordando a la cantidad de personas en las últimas semanas que me habían peguntado lo mismo,

_Quería probarme a mí misma, no son muchas las mujeres que envían a trabajos como este, es una extraña forma de discriminar nuestra profesionalidad y nuestro genero. Se supone que los hombres son los que andan en guerras y ven películas de acción… bueno, yo quería probar que una mujer si puede ir a un lugar como ese y hacer carrera._

_Y lo demostraste mi amor_ sentí un beso en el tope de mi cabeza _cualquiera no hubiese tenido la fortaleza de ser testigo de todo eso… a demás, mira donde viniste a parar, es una acción muy buena lo que hacen los de Acnur aquí y tu te hiciste parte de esto…_ sonreí ruborizándome, que me lo diga él de entre todas las personas era algo intenso.

_Aunque mis padres no estuvieron contentos en un principio… pero día a día les iba demostrando que mi lugar era estar aquí_ acaricié su pecho _ a demás era otra forma de no separarme de ti… te sentía más cerca_ él estiró su brazo para abrazar mas mi cintura, me sentía protegida y poseída por él… me sentía su mujer.

Se sentía tan bien, nunca creí que podía sentirse así de bien, en realidad podía estar en cualquier lugar impensado e inhóspito... pero si estaba con él, lo sentiría como el paraíso. Suspiré y moví mi mano sobre su pecho suavemente hasta que la posé en su estómago, podía sentir sus abdominales fuertes y bien formados, me estremecí al pensar cuanto entrenamiento había tomado en los últimos meses para llegar a esto.

_Mmm... se siente bien_ susurró, lo cual me hizo sonreír, alcé mi cabeza sobre su hombro para verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios. _hace mucho que no me sentía así de bien Bella_

_Mmm... lo bueno es que esta cama ya no será fría y solitaria... porque tú estarás en ella de ahora en más, conmigo_ susurré alzándome un poco para rozar mis labios con los suyos. Él sonrió suavemente y abrió los ojos, sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla casi con reverencia, nuestros ojos no podía cortar esa conexión.

_Te amo Bella... ¿no te parece increíble sentir así? lo hice desde el primer día_

_Yo también lo hice desde el primer día_ susurré en sus labios _y no, no me parece increíble sentir así, porque te amo de verdad y estábamos destinados a encontrados, la vida me sonrió en el peor de los momentos…_

_A mi también cariño, a mi también_

Nos fundimos en un beso necesitado, no era nada sexual… pero era algo que nos marcaba como uno, un beso… de esos que tanto habíamos perdido y que ahora recuperábamos. Un beso que no sería el último.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, me avergüenza tardar tanto con este fic que es tan cortito, pero ya vendrán las ganas y la inspiración. Las quiero y les recuerdo pasarse por las otras historias que estan en mi perfil. Besos!<strong>


	23. Deseos y pasiones

**Deseos y pasiones **

Estaba sumida en el más placentero de los sueños, me sentía en paz, me sentía relajada y en el límbo. Luego de semanas y semanas al fin podía dormir en paz y eso sin duda se debía al hombre que con uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y su otra mano enredando los dedos en mi cabello, esa noche velaba mis sueños. El sol aún no salía pero no iba a tardar en hacerlo, mis ojos no se habían pegado en toda la noche, pues estaban bien despiertos y fijos en el hermoso rostro de Edward que dormía como un bebé. Era todo tan subliminal… la primera noche entre los brazos del hombre que amaba y era feliz. No necesitaba más.

Habíamos hablado todo lo que restaba del día, horas y horas, le había mostrado mis fotografías de Libia y de las diferentes ciudades que habíamos visitado a través del conflicto, Tikrit, Tripoli, Bengasi, Sirte, entre otros poblados más pequeños donde la tiranía de Kadaffi había estado presente en los últimos meses, falta de suministros, hambre, persecución y muerte, tortura y secuestros. Él limpió mis lágrimas que caían libremente por mis mejillas, teníamos tanto en común aún sin haberlo esperado, tanto él como yo habíamos sido testigos de cosas crueles en ese país lejano, niños hambrientos esperando un plato de comida o mamando un pecho sin alimento de una madre muriendo de inanición, casas derribadas dejando en la calle a familias enteras o solo a miembros de ella llorando sus muertos, dolor… injusticia… tanto para arreglar, tanto por ayudar. Y él estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando mano a mano con nosotros, voluntarios para auxiliar aquellas personas exiliadas a volver a casa y mientras tanto, cuidar de ellas, alimentarlas, darle techo, cobijo y una esperanza.

Él conoció a mi madre y padre, gracias a la cantidad de fotografías de ellos que tenía en mi laptop, se interesó mucho en mis trabajos anteriores como corresponsal gráfica en otros países, mis trabajos individuales y las historias detrás de las imágenes, miles, cientos de cosas para contar. Él sonrió con la historia de Abbas y Azhar y nuevamente limpió mis lágrimas cuando le conté la historia de esos hermanos con sus padres muertos y familiares desaparecidos. Solos… como él.

-¿Qué edad tienen?— preguntó interesado mientras pasaban las fotografías frente a nuestros ojos, Abbas aprendiendo a manejar la cámara fotográfica, Azhar corriendo gaviotas en las playas de arenas blancas.

- Según nuestros datos, los que pudimos encontrar en el registro de personas, son mellizos de 10 años—

-Son pequeños y dices que perdieron toda su familia—

-Si, sus padres fueron torturados, él era del ejército rebelde y ella fue secuestrada por el ejército de Kadaffi y utilizada como bomba humana—cerré los ojos recordando la información que con el tiempo fuimos obteniendo, desgarradora y tan injusta –a ella la usaron para hacer estallar el lobbie de un hotel donde había un contingente de periodistas franceses—

-Oh dios…- me sobresalté al oír un puño colapsando sobre mi mesa de tareas, la laptop rebotó. Edward estaba enojado, muy enojado. Él respiró varias veces y se tomó el tope de su nariz con sus dedos, -Bella, yo… viví tantas cosas, tantas pero esto... Esta maldita guerra de mierda, no… no tendrían que suceder estas cosas. Dime si hay un Dios Bella ¿por qué permite estas cosas?— gruñó rabioso.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro en un intento vano de reconfortarlo. Mi madre creía en dios, mi padre también. Ellos eran dos miembros activos de la iglesia, de esos que iban cada domingo a misa y agradecían antes de la cena, festejábamos navidad a lo grande teniendo en cuenta su real significado y hasta hacía poco, colgaba de mi cuello una medallita del ángel de la guarda, que ahora estaba guardado en algún lugar de mi mochila. Creía en dios, creía en Jasús… pero a veces vivir las cosas que Edward y yo habíamos vivido, nos hacía dudar. La fe es algo que se alimenta y la fe en mí estaba hambrienta, con todo lo que mis ojos habían visto mi fe estaba que se moría de inanición. ¿Qué podía decirle a este hombre que a demás de haber perdido sus padres de manera tan cruel, venía como soldado a ver más y más crueldad donde las miserias humanas estaban al corriente y frescos como pan de cada día? No podía decir nada. Solo pedir a algún ser supremo, que hubiera gente que pudiera dormir bien hoy, al menos con una manta que lo aparte del frío, alimento y esperanza… que es lo último que se pierde.

-No sé porque pasan estas cosas mi amor, solo sé que está en nuestras manos poner un granito de arena para hacer algo.—

-¿Qué se puede hacer para mejorar la vida truncada de dos niños inocentes que perdieron todo? Huérfanos Bella… huérfanos— sus ojos brillaban de impotencia, bronca y rabia.

_Oh mi vida… huérfanos como tú._

Cielos… quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte por este hombre que no tenía fe, fuerte por él, por esos niños que se habían robado mi corazón, por los que estaban pasando por una similar situación. Fuerte.

-Serán reubicados, es lo más que podemos hacer, una familia adoptiva—

-No… desconocidos en su propia tierra, en un país en transición con una crisis económica y social intolerable, aún con el peligro a la vuelta de la esquina, no. Ellos merecen más, mucho más… ¿qué podemos hacer Bella?— parecía desesperado, él se sentía identificado con esos niños y podía comprenderlo, valla que sí podía.

Negué con la cabeza, solo podíamos hacer lo que estaba al alcance de nuestra mano.

-Hablaré con Alice, ella maneja las reubicaciones… veremos amor, veremos— acaricié su cabello y besé su hombro. Él me miró con sus ojos brillantes y trató de sonreír, un gesto que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Sabes?... siempre me hubiese gustado tener hermanos—

-A mí también— dije con una sonrisa -mis padres no pudieron tener más hijos y a pesar de no tener hermanos no me sentí sola, ellos hacían lo posible para que no me sintiera así. A demás, nunca extrañarías algo que nunca tuviste, pero… veía a mis amigas, algunas tenían hermanos y peleaban con ellos, otras eran cómplices de sus hermanos. Me hubiese gustado tener ese vínculo especial que solo se da con un hermano—

-A mí también… no me hubiese sentido tan solo cuando mis padres se ausentaron—dijo con una sonrisa triste.

_Oh mi amor…_

-¿Sabes?, ellos... Abbas y Azhar, tienen esa clase de vínculo. Es tan fuerte y tan intenso que me estremece. A veces me gusta quedarme largos minutos y minutos observándolos. Él la protege, ella lo cuida. Son tan increíble ambos, conquistaron mi corazón desde el primer día y a pesar de que deseo que sean felices y estén bien, mi parte egoísta no quiere que se los lleven… y eso puede suceder en cualquier momento—

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que con la reubicación sean separados?— preguntó luego de unos segundos, la preocupación por esa posibilidad se entreveía en su ceño fruncido y la tensión de su cuerpo. Y dios sabía que era algo que yo temía enormemente.

-La idea es que ambos vayan a la misma familia… pero en Libia eso es poco probable que suceda, las familias de clase media están por debajo de un salario bueno y los pocos ricos no adoptan.—el comenzó en seguida a negar con la cabeza.

-Bella, no tienen que separarse. No debes dejar que eso suceda—

-No quiero eso, pero amor, no está en nuestro poder. Eso lo decide el consulado libio y otras autoridades-

-No… no deben separarse—dijo como un mantra, una oración con desespero, una orden.

El resto de la tarde estuvimos acostados en la cama, hablando de todo y nada, conociéndonos, hablando de nuestras experiencias y miles de cosas tontas. Ex novios y ex novias… me sorprendí al saber que él había tenido solo una novia formal en toda su vida y que con ella había durado dos años en la universidad, que la había querido pero que no la había amado, que ella estudiaba derecho mientras él hundía su cabeza en libros de negocios y que rompieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que su relación era fría y aburrida, cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaba la pasión, el deseo y que su trato era más como amigos que como novios. Hablamos de mi ex novio, alguien de poca importancia que conocí en la universidad y con el cual solo estuve seis meses, mi carrera estuvo siempre primero y se tuvo que resignar a dejarme, hablamos de nuestros amigos, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y hasta hablé de Jake.

-¿Aún está aquí?—dijo entre dientes mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en el techo, mi mano hacía círculos en su estómago y sonreí suavemente al percibir una corriente de celos. ¿Celoso?... oh si supiera que Jake no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, si supiera que mi mente y mi cuerpo y toda mi existencia solo tiene un dueño y que era ese soldado que se había ganado mi corazón desde el primer segundo, la noche de mi rescate.

- No… no soportó estar aquí, no sirve para estas cosas. No supe nada más de él— dije deleitándome con el alivio que sufrió sus músculos tensionados.

-Cuando vuelvas seguramente te lo volverás a encontrar—insinuó volteando su cabeza hacia mí, -seguirán trabajando juntos— sus ojos verdes brillaban oscuros en la semioscuridad que había caído sobre el cuarto cuando la noche cayó.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio… ¿este ser increíble celoso de un cobarde?. No lo podía creer.

-No lo sé, el es camarógrafo… no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hago, solo somos de la misma cadena de noticias y coincidimos en Libia, nada más—alcé una ceja y a pesar de haber apretado mis labios, una risita salió de entre ellos. El sonrió frunciendo el entrecejo y en medio segundo lo vi moverse y rodar encima de mí.

Oh por dios…

-¿Qué?—dijo acomodándose entre mis piernas, lo miré incrédula y sonreí. Sus manos estaban a los laterales de mi cabeza y su boca a centímetros de la mía.

-Que te amo- dije alzando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, él cerró los ojos y pude escuchar un gemido por lo bajo, casi como el ronroneo de un gato. –Jake no es nadie, solo un compañero de trabajo que resultó ser un cobarde insoportable—

-Insoportable… cobarde… eso me gusta y me siento aliviado. ¿Está mal sentir así?—abrió sus ojos y pegó su frente a la mía.

-No—susurré – lo que está mal es sentir celos de alguien que no vale ni la cuarta parte de lo que vales tú—

Nos quedamos cayados por unos minutos solo mirándonos, observándonos, grabándonos en nuestros recuerdos cada detalle de nuestras caras, acariciándonos con suaves toques y unidos por nuestras miradas.

-Te amo Bella, por dios cuánto te amo—dijo antes de besar mis labios intensamente, probar su lengua era un regalo del cielo, su saliva era almíbar dulce que estaba segura que ya me estaba volviendo adicta y sus mordidas en mis labios, embriagadoras. Alcé mis manos hasta enredar mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca y gemí cuando sentí que la punta de su lengua tocaba mi paladar, sus jadeos y suspiros inundaban mi boca y gruñidos acompañaban un movimiento de caderas involuntario. El se separó en cuanto se dio cuenta de las reacciones de su cuerpo y recostó su frente entre mis pechos mascullando incoherencias entre dientes.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que pudimos acompasar nuestra respiración y volver a mirarnos a los ojos. Mis manos no se habían detenido de acariciar su nuca calmando a ese hombre con instintos y necesidades que querían salir a la luz después de mucho tiempo. Sonreí con incredulidad… era yo que iba a recibir las caricias y besos de un hombre desbocado, un hombre que reprimió sus deseos por largo tiempo y que era inevitable no dejarlos salir.

-Hora de dormir—sentenció a regañadientes. Asentí más por su bien que por el mío, él estaba cansado, no había descansado desde que había llegado en ese helicóptero desde Libia. Miré el reloj de mi mesa de noche y jadeé al ver la hora. Las 2pm y aún sentía que tenía energía para seguir y seguir hablando con él… pero ambos debíamos descansar.

En quince minutos él entró a mi habitación con su pijama puesto y su ropa militar colgando de un brazo, descalzo y oliendo a menta.

-Mañana me acompañaras de compras, no tengo nada de ropa de civil…- dijo algo avergonzado mientras dejaba todo sobre la silla en una esquina. Sonreí asintiendo, nada disfrutaría más que ayudarlo en algo tan íntimo.

Fui hasta la cama y abrí las sábanas, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo antes de acercarse y sentarse en la orilla. Mientras él se cambiaba en los baños al final del pasillo, yo me ponía mi pijama azul oscuro de algodón, nada más sexy, valga el sarcasmo, para dormir mi primera noche con el amor de mi vida.

El se había quedado dormido poco después que su cabeza tocó la almohada, mientras yo me dispuse a acomodarme sobre su pecho para observarlo toda la noche, desvelándome y convirtiéndome en una insomne.

Traté de cerrar los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol se vislumbraron a través de las cortinas americanas, maldición… algo tenía que dormir. No quería salir mañana de compras por las callecitas de Tunes con ojeras debajo de mis ojos tomada de la mano de mi amor.

Pero cuando pensé que iba a lograr sumirme en sueños, un jadeo me sobresaltó. Un jadeo salido de la boca del hombre que dormía a mi lado, un jadeo seguido por un gemido lastimoso y luego un sobresalto. Miré su rostro y me senté en la cama al ver la capa a penas visible de traspiración que bañaba su rostro a demás de la mueca de dolor que dibujaba sus facciones.

-No, no… déjenla— masculló moviendo su cabeza en negativa. Oh cielos… estaba soñando. Y no parecía precisamente un sueño bonito.

-Edward—susurré tocando levemente su brazo para no asustarlo. –mi amor—

-No… no, suéltala, déjala—negó nuevamente y gimió lastimosamente de nuevo.

_Oh mi vida…_

-Despierta, despierta por favor—el miedo y la desesperación me estaba comenzando a ganar por lo que esta vez sacudí su brazo y tanteé su hombro.

-No puedes… no lo hagan, no, no. No!— movió su cabeza y sus manos se cerraron en garras sobre las sábanas.

- Edward! Despierta por favor—sollocé tocando su rostro –despierta mi amor, es solo un sueño-

-No!, no!... aggh!—gruñó mientras yo subía sobre su regazo y tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

-Cariño! Despierta! Despierta!—

Y después de negar con furia nuevamente el despertó jadeante, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas fijos en los míos. _Oh cariño_.

-Estoy aquí amor, está bien, no pasó nada. Todo estará bien—susurré sobre sus labios. Sus ojos estaña fijos aún en los míos, respirando entre jadeos y todos sus músculos tensionados, su ceño fruncido y sus manos temblorosas subiendo a su cabello para revolverlos con furia, tironearlos mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-Bella, mi amor…- dijo temblorosamente.

-Shh… estoy acá cariño. Mírame, mírame mi vida, aquí, contigo...— dije con la garganta apretada, quería llorar de impotencia, no quería que el reviviera horrible momentos, no quería que tuviera pesadillas que le recuerden el infierno en el que estuvo varios meses. Quería su mente limpia y pura, llena de nuevos recuerdos.

-Te amo, te necesito tanto, abrázame—dijo ahogadamente.

-Oh mi amor, te amo igual… aún más Edward. Aquí me tienes—colapsé en sus brazos y besé su pecho duro, su corazón tronaba y parecía querer salirse de su tórax. –Aquí estoy, déjame hacerte sentir bien, olvida todo cariño, aquí estoy—

-Fue horrible…-

-Olvídalo—insistí alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Me estremecía al ver aún el miedo en sus ojos, la incertidumbre y el dolor. Maldición… quería que todo lo malo saliera de su sistema, quería hacerlo sentir bien, feliz, sin preocupación alguna y a pesar de que sabía que esto costaría semanas y semanas de terapia psicológica, yo quería hacer algo, algo para sacar el miedo de sus ojos.

-Mírame mi amor…- demandé, sus ojos iban y venían desde la puerta hacia la ventana, con temor, como si estuviera esperando que alguien entrara. Él se mantenía alerta a pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros del peligro. –Quiero hacerte sentir bien mi amor, siente— dije recurriendo a mi última carta.

Bajé mi mano por su pecho hasta su estómago, despacio, llamando su atención, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y lo marcado de sus musculos abdominales. Él era hermoso.

Cuando llegué al cordón de sus pantalones pijamas él se tensó entero y fijó su mirada finalmente en la mía. Comencé a desatar los cordones sin perder tiempo y mordí mi labio segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Relájate—susurré alzando la cintura de su pijama. Él frunció el ceño y comenzó a negar,

-No lo hagas… no.—comenzó a decir antes de que mis dedos sobre sus labios lo acallaran.

-Déjame hacerlo, quiero que te relajes amor, hazlo para mí cariño—dije suavemente mientras mi mano acariciaba su turgencia masculina sobre el pantalón, al menos mis caricias hacían el efecto esperado, podía sentir su dura erección debajo de mis dedos. Lamí mis labios cuando vi un punto mojado en la tela de su entrepierna, señal de su gran excitación. –Déjame hacerte sentir bien amor, quiero hacerlo—

-Bella— gimió muy tensionado.

-Sshhh… relájate mi vida.—

Cuando sentí imposiblemente duro su miembro, metí la mano por la cintura de su pantalón y envolví mis dedos en su erección. Me mordí el labio… cielos, era grande y mis dedos a penas lo envolvían.

-Oh Bella…- cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada ahogando un gemido.

-Así cariño, déjame acariciarte. Déjame hacerte olvidar, al menos hoy mi amor—susurré bajando mi mirada a su pene. Me sentía mojada pero no, esta noche era de él, me necesitaba.

Comencé a subir y bajar con mi mano por su longitud, una y otra vez sonriendo al escucharlo gemir suavemente. Moví mi pulgar por toda su cabeza y lo mojé con su semen pre eyaculatorio, goteaba por la ranura.

-Eres tan grande—dije ausentemente, mis ojos no podían apartarse de ese lugar. Me sentía como poseída, nunca me había sucedido algo así. Mi único novio de la universidad era tan fácil, tan aburrido que ni siquiera había necesidad de hacer esto, él iba directo al grano.

Mi mano comenzó a tomar un ritmo bastante ligero, él gruñía y tomaba las sábanas con ambas manos, lamí mis labios al notar las venas de su cuello por el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba haciendo al mantenerse discreto. Podía darme cuenta de su deseo de gritar, gruñir y gemir, por lo que me acerqué a su boca y lo besé, dándole la posibilidad de gritar todo lo que quisiera dentro de mi boca.

-Oh! Por dios… Bella!—no pudo evitar dejar salir eso, que me puso tan mal como él. Pero no era mi momento, pronto lo sería seguramente. Esta noche era de él.

Moví más rápido mi mano hasta que su pene se puso aún más imposiblemente duro y él arqueó su espalda sobre el colchón. Gruñó, tembló y una capa de sudor envolvía ese perfecto cuerpo, llamando mis labios, mi lengua y lamerlo.

-Vamos, así, así… ¿te gusta?—dije casi con desesperación moviendo mi mano más rápido, el gimió llevando una mano a la mía, que envolvía su erección. Comenzó a guiar mis movimientos y eso me pareció lo más jodidamente caliente que haya una vez presenciado. Cielos…

-Ohh… así mi amor!... ohh…. Voy a correrme bebé—sus caderas se levantaban de la cama y aceleré el movimiento,

-Córrete cariño, ahora, en mi mano…- dije con urgencia.

-Aagghh!—gruñó mientras sentí a su pene palpitar y endurecerse aún más, para luego quedarse quieto pero totalmente tenso y derramar su caliente excitación sobre la piel de mi mano.

-Si, si, si… así—gemí mientras sentía mi clítoris pedir atención. _Oh… pero no esta noche, hoy es de Edward._

Todo se había detenido por ínfimos segundos. Sus caderas, mi mano, la suya, su cuerpo… no sentí el corazón hasta un momento después. Su respiración parecía no ser suficiente, su pecho subía y bajaba y su rostro pacifico y satisfecho estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor.

Solté su pene flácido y estiré mi mano limpia para alcanzar unos clínex en mi mesa de noche, me limpié y guardé con delicadeza su masculinidad dentro de su pantalón pijama. Estaba por salir de su regazo y acostarme a su lado cuando lo sentí reaccionar, sus manos tomaron rápidamente mi rostro y en un parpadeo sentí su boca sobre la mía, ansiosa, intensa y fuerte. Con un brazo rodeo mi cintura y me obligó a acostarme sobre él.

-Oh Bella… Bella, mi amor. No tenía que hacer eso—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora se veía tan calmo, pacífico, sus parpados entrecerrados me dejaban ver el verde brillante que tanto me gustaba.

Sonreí algo avergonzada, -¿Por qué?—acaricié su mejilla sonrojada y limpié el sudor de su frente. –Me gustó hacerlo—

-Bueno cariño, porque ahora no me voy a poder detener—

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero que te detengas?— susurré besando sus labios.

_Oh sí… el monstruo había despertado._

_-_Oh mi amor, solo pídemelo y nunca, nunca me detendré— dijo sugerentemente, sonreí satisfecha y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Nunca había hecho eso antes, sorprender así a un hombre, tomarlo por asalto. Por supuesto había tenido sexo en la universidad, ¿qué chica no lo hace? Mi primer novio y toda la emoción hasta que sobreviene el aburrimiento u otras prioridades. Hasta esta noche nunca se me había cruzado la idea de que estar enamorada de alguien y ser correspondida implicaba aventurarse sexualmente con esa persona, es decir… mi mente había estado en otras cosas, el refugio, la preocupación de sobrevivir cada día, mi carrera, el miedo hasta la llegada de Edward a mi lado. Mi cuerpo había estado dormido y sumido como en un letargo, hasta que esta noche experimente con Edward. Estaba segura de que había abierto una compuerta en la presa, una muy grande donde una gran cantidad de agua comenzaba a salir como un río salvaje, lo sentía… aventurarnos sexualmente iba a ser parte de nuestra relación y hasta esta noche, no había tomado conciencia de la dimensión de este hecho. Lo amaba y quería todo con él, todo… y no podía estar más feliz.

-¿Qué piensas amor?—dijo él acariciando el tope de mi cabeza con la punta de su nariz, habíamos compartido un momento muy íntimo y el ambiente se había tornado tierno, cargado de una electricidad intensa, mi cuerpo lo sentía debajo y mi excitación era en este momento era como hierba seca, capaz de encenderse al primer chispazo y arrasar con todo.

-Que no había tomado conciencia de que de ahora en más, mi estadía en Túnez tomará un cariz mucho más placentero- sonreí, sentí su risa sosegada y un leve vibrar en su pecho.

-¿Tú que pensabas? ¿Qué soñabas?—dije con cautela.

El silencio fue ensordecedor por unos segundos hasta que él respiró profundo y exhaló despacio…

-Que estoy solo Bella, no tengo más que a ti y estoy muy agradecido por eso, porque lo eres todo—besó mi cabello y levanté mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo, parecía pensativo, muy reflexivo. –es solo una posibilidad, solo una posibilidad… pero, ¿qué posibilidades hay que en un país extranjero y en conflicto, una pareja estadounidense pudiera adoptar dos niños huérfanos?-

Oh por dios…

Y a pesar de que era solo una posibilidad, no pude evitar que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por toda mi cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas! Aqui otro capi de este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo constante. Nos vemos en Exótica el lunes! Besotes ;)<strong>


	24. Familia

**Familia**

-Alice por favor… ¿puede ser posible esto?—coloqué mis manos apoyadas en su pequeño escritorio y la miré transmitiéndole que necesitaba una respuesta si o si, la necesitaba… la necesitábamos.

Edward sostenía mi cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra ojeaba las páginas del legajo de los niños libios huérfanos que aún estaban en el refugio.

-Puede ser posible Bella, pero debemos hacer una investigación en conjunto con el consulado libio para ver si los niños tienen familiares directos que puedan hacerse cargo de ellos, si esto resulta ser negativo, bueno… tendrán vía libre para poder comenzar con la posible adopción—dijo para luego tomar una respiración profunda y recostarse en su silla –pero déjenme decirles que esto va a ser difícil, usted ni siquiera están casados como para pretender que los niños pasen bajo su tutoría legal—

-Pero Edward tiene un historial limpio en las Fuerzas armadas, pruebas psico-fisicas normales y un cómodo estado económico, no pueden negarle a él que tenga la tutoría—

-Pero será más difícil Bella… los asistentes sociales investigaran por debajo de hasta la más pequeña piedra para encontrar totalmente apto a Edward para ser el tutor de estos niños, no es fácil… lleva meses poder hacerlo y si es que tienes éxitos—

Suspiré frustrada y miré a Edward, él miraba a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios en una fina línea, parecía estar muy concentrado pensando, tramando, era militar… por supuesto que analizaría todo muy a fondo antes de dar un paso.

-No tengo nada que esconder, ningún esqueleto en el armario, pueden investigarme si quieren—él volteó a mirarme –si esto llevará meses entonces… espero tener tu compañía para atravesar por esto—

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y asentí –No tienes que pedírmela amor, estaré donde tú estés, no hay fuerza suficientemente grande que me aleje de ti—

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí para besarme en los labios, suave y tiernamente, hasta que oímos un carraspeo.

Nos separamos recordando que Alice estaba en el lugar,

-Lo mejor es que entren en contacto con alguna agencia internacional de adopción, ustedes son residentes de los Estados Unidos y una agencia de ese país sería lo más acertado, a demás… ustedes desde aquí junto con mi ayuda pueden investigar en Libia de la mano del consulado—

-Nos pondremos en ello cuanto antes—dije volteando a sonreír a mi amor, él me miraba con una mirada nueva, como si viera el sol. –llamaré a mis padre, ellos nos ayudaran con los trámites para no tener que viajar, mañana mismo iré al consulado a pedir información—

Él me sonrió contagiado por mi entusiasmo y nuevamente me abrazó por la cintura, besó mi frente y bajó sus labios a mi oído,

-Te amo tanto cariño, te prometo que no saldremos de aquí sin ser una familia de verdad—la seguridad en su voz me hizo sentir que él haría lo posible porque Abas y Azahar estuvieran con nosotros como una familia. Éramos jóvenes, lo sabíamos, pero habíamos vivido tanto en la vida, habíamos recorrido tantas miserias que sacar del infierno a dos ángeles era lo más increíble que nos podía pasar.

A demás, nos amábamos, y no había nada que nos pudiera detener si el amor existía entre nosotros.

Nada

Habían pasado dos días desde que él había llegado a la base, en esos dos días no nos habíamos separado por ningún motivo, él estaba a la espera de ordenes desde la base de la armada, pero no llegaban y eso nos dejaba tiempo para estar juntos. Obviamente, él durante su segundo día allí, ayudó en las tareas que se producían en el hangar con respecto a la descarga de suministros enviados desde la OTAN a través de UNESCO, alimentos, ropa y medicamentos.

Aún faltaba tiempo para que la gente pudiera volver poco a poco hacia su país, el tiempo necesario que ese país necesitaba para comenzar a sanar y reunificarse. Había muerto un líder y muchos de sus partidarios aún estaban vivos y peleando, parte de la familia como cuñados e hijos de Kaddafi buscaban la reivindicación y los aliados y rebeldes aún buscaban y peinaban las tierras libias para capturarlos o en el por de los casos cazarlos.

Mientras tanto los líderes de la ONU buscaban implementar en el país un nuevo régimen orientado hacia la igualdad y la unión, eligiendo un nuevo líder para comenzar a conducir al país al nuevo régimen democrático. Esperábamos que todo se restableciera mientras aquí nosotros ayudábamos en lo que podíamos.

No sería fácil, nadie lo decía, sería un largo camino agreste que requería de paciencia y trabajo, mucho trabajo, pero sabía que en la esperanza de una nación está el éxito, Libia saldría adelante, tal como sucedió con Irak o con otros países que estuvieron en la misma situación, las heridas curarían, dejarían su marca por su puesto, pero como toda herida… seria un recordatorio de lo que no tiene que suceder nunca más.

-Viendote hacer eso es como si viera a alguien preparándose para la acción, es… excitante—alcé la mirada hacia Edward, él me veía… o más bien veía mis manos como si fuera algo pascinante lo que estaba haciendo.

Reí entre dientes, -Seguramente esto no es tan excitante como verte a ti con uniforme militar—

Él se carcajeó -¿En serio? Oh cielos… ¿En serio te excita verme en uniforme militar?—

Miré mis manos y continué preparando mi máquina de fotos para salir con Edward y pasar a recoger a Abas y Azahar para que se conocieran oficialmente, ¿qué mejor que hacer una sesión fotográfica para hacer todo a meno?

Alcé mis hombros -¿Qué puedo decir?... eres un hombre hermoso y… con uniforme militar te ves, rudo… duro, un hueso difícil de roer— cielos… podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

-¿Te estás sonrojando Swan?—dijo en voz baja y algo dura –me dejaría roer por ti, soy blando contigo mi amor— él se acercó a mí y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos dirigiendo su boca hacia mi cuello, la punta de su lengua dibujó círculos húmedos sobre mi piel y logró estremecerme.

-Lo sé—dije con un suspiro. ¿El ambiente se estaba poniendo algo… caluroso?

-¿Realmente tenemos que ir? ¿Podemos posponerlos por una hora o dos… mejor tres?—

Reí dejando caer mi cabeza hacia tras hasta que mi nuca reposó en su hombro, dejándole más espacio para lamer y besar mi cuello, sus manos se escabulleron por debajo de mi camiseta y casi gemí cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi piel, subiendo por mi torso hasta llegar debajo de mis pechos.

Cielos.

-Tendríamos que irnos… ellos… se escabullen en la habitación luego del almuerzo… y no se los ve hasta la cena— dije como pude, sus labios seguían haciendo estragos en mi piel haciéndome jadear. El deseo estaba allí, como el elefante rosa de la habitación, no habíamos hecho el amor en toda la regla aún estábamos en la etapa de la exploración… del tocarnos, besarnos y del darnos placer por otros medios. Y yo no podía esperar para que él decidiera que ya era hora de dar otro paso… maldición, esperé tanto por él que se me hacía difícil contenerme.

-Bueno… podríamos hacer lo mismo ¿no crees?—susurró lamiendo mi oído mientras su mano entraba por debajo de mis pantalones y ahuecaba mi sexo por sobre las bragas.

-Edward—dije entre jadeos, moví mis caderas y él presionó la palma de su mano en mi clítoris, entonces… me perdí.

-Estas tan caliente y… húmeda Bella…- su voz gruesa y entrecortada, teñida de cierta timidez, me estremeció.

-Edward—gemí volteando a verlo, no pude ni hacerlo porque a penas estuve justor en frente de él, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó duro, mordisqueando mi labio inferior y empujándome contra la mesa donde mi laptop descansaba.

-Por dios, como te deseo amor—

-Yo también—dije llevando mis manos temblorosas hacia la orilla de su camiseta verde, él por orden de las fuerzas armadas aún estaba de servicio, por lo que utilizaba su uniforme verde… pero tan solo con esos pantalones bombachos ajustados y la camiseta… cielos. Por la noche jugaba con sus dog tangs que colgaba de su cuello y las besaba… por suerte y gracias a Dios, estas placas pasarían a ser mía luego de que terminara con su misión y no se había quedado en el campo de batalla.

Tomé la unión de su grueso cinturón y comencé a tratar de desabrocharlo, pero era difícil y pesado.

-Shh, he amor, hey…- él separó sus labios de los míos y detuvo mis manos para ponerlas juntas en su pecho, en su corazón… que tronaba acelerado como el mío. Apoyó su frente en la mía y ambos respiramos con dificultad, él concentrado y yo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Tú comenzaste y me detienes— dije relamiendo mis labios, tenía sed, hambre, tenía muchas ganas de él.

Rió y sacudió su cabeza alzando mis manos para besarlas, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo Bella… no creas que vamos a tener nuestra primera vez juntos en esta mesa—

Oh… bueno. Yo tampoco quería tener mi primera vez con él en ese escritorio, seguramente saldría todo mal y acabaríamos sentados en el suelo riéndonos a carcajadas, la laptop en el suelo desmadejada, una pata de esa mese enclenque de plástico quebrada, no… mejor esperar.

Dejé caer mi frente su hombro avergonzada y fuera de mí misma, ¿a caso quería que pensara que quería violarlo? Oh cielos… no.

-Lo siento, que vergüenza…- dije en un susurro. Él se separó de mí tomando mi barbilla entre sus dedos y alzó mi rostro hacia él, sus ojos verdes e intensos brillaban con una penetrante mirada que me estremecieron.

-Que no te de vergüenza amor, porque ciertamente yo no tengo vergüenza al decir que deseo con todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón, hacer el amor contigo. Pero definitivamente no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea un rapidito sobre una mesa o contra la pared…- él se acercó a mis labios y los besó suave y lánguidamente –quiero darte una sorpresa… solo, dame un poco de tiempo ¿si?—

¿En qué época estábamos? Oh dios… esto era como un cruce de universos paralelos donde la mujer caliente y necesitada trata de violar al hombre que prefiere esperar!... no, esto era el siglo XXI y yo estaba frente a un caballero, no cualquier hombre.

-Te amo—dije sin poder respirar. Él se acercó y besó mis labios…

-yo también, ahora—se separó de mí un poco y entrelazó una mano con la mía –vamos a encontrar a nuestra futura familia—

Oh dios…

-Si!—dije tomando mi cámara que descansaba sobre esa pobre mesa que definitivamente tuvo suerte y salimos juntos de mi habitación.

/o\

-Abas! Aquí…- dije usando unas pocas palabras que ellos habían aprendido en el tiempo que llevaban aquí. Abas tomó mi mano y dejó a su hermana para seguirme, estábamos en la playa… con los pies descalzos y armados con la cámara de fotos. Edward le mostraba sus placas de identificación a Azahar que miraba con curiosidad. Él sabía unas pocas palabras árabes así que respiré tranquila, íbamos a andar bien… tardaríamos en adaptarnos entre los cuatro pero sabía que con fe y perseverancia iba a ser posible.

El sol se estaba poniendo, habíamos encontrado a los hermanos libios mirando lo que en su vida habían visto, un par de libros de arte mundial que Alice les había prestado. Oh cielos, tenía que comprarles tantas cosas!... libros, ropa… seguramente ellos no habían visto ni tenido nada de eso, a excepción de la ripa habitual libia y unos cuantos libros si iban a la escuela.

Había tanto por hacer.

Dejé a Abas sobre la arena, con sus pies hundiéndose entre la espuma blanca y cálida del Mediterráneo, él parecía encantado. Fui hasta Edward y Azahar y colgué mi cámara en mi cuello… los tomé de las manos con una sonrisa, Edward sonreía mirándome con alegría y Azahar me miraba confundida, aún llena de miedos y prejuicios.

-Ven… foto!—dije en ingles mostrándole mi cámara.

Los acomodé a ambos, cada uno a un lado de Edward. Los tres se veían increíbles hundiendo los pies en el agua burbujeante, Abbas reía porque su pantalón se mojaba y Azahar trataba de levantar su túnica para no mojarse pero no podía, Edward los miraba divertido.

Dios… ellos eran mi futuro, si todo iba bien y Dios quería, ellos serían mi todo. Ya lo eran.

-Saluden!—grité alzando mi mano para llamarles la atención, los tres levantaron la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y disparé…

Ahuequé mi mano para ponerla sobre la pantalla y ver la fotografía, había quedado perfecta! Oh si…

-Bella!—oí a la niña. Alcé la mirada sorprendida, cielos… era la primera vez que decía mi nombre. –Ven—dijo en un ingles dificultoso—

-Ven Bella!—gritó Abbas ahora agitando las manos. Edward sonrió…

-Ven con tu familia Bella… ven mi amor—alzó su mano y me quedé mirándolo, tanta ternura, tanta paz, tanta alegría… el cuadro perfecto.

Dejé la cámara en su trípode sobre un cajón de madera que Edward me ayudó a traer y puse el temporizador, diez segundos ya!

Corrí hacia ellos riendo y abracé a Edward, me coloqué a su lado y con mi brazo libre abracé a Azahar, sonreímos todos juntos en el segundo 0 hasta que la cámara hizo clik.

Seríamos una familia… lo seríamos

* * *

><p><strong>hola nenas! retomando todooooo... este fic que me llena el alma, ya esta cursando su tramo final... asi que esperenlo lindas. Las amo, por su entrega, sus comentarios y su perseverancia por estar a mi lado siempre...<strong>


End file.
